Nee-chan to Kaa-chan Tomodachi
by FCI.4kagiSetsu
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning berumur 10 tahun yang harus kehilangan keperjakaannya karena teman kakaknya yang datang ke rumahnya, ia berpikir semua itu hanya mimpi namun ternyata tidak, dan saat itu juga hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis. NOT LIKE DON'T READ! FIC!LEMON. R18 , ANAK KECIL JANGAN MASUK! CH 7 : HOSPITAL.TIME! PART 1! UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary :** Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning berumur 10 tahun yang harus kehilangan keperjakaannya karena teman kakaknya yang datang ke rumahnya, ia berpikir semua itu hanya mimpi namun ternyata tidak, dan saat itu juga hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis.

**_Nee-chan to Kaa-chan no Tomodachi_**

**Pair** : Naruto x Harem

**Genre** : Big Breast, Harem, Shotacon, School Uniform, Handjob, Blowjob, Breast Feeding, Incest, Solo Male, Milf.

**Rate : M**

**Warning : **Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, R18+, alur berantakan, Not Like Don't Read!, ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR PERGILAH! DOSA BUKAN SALAH SAYA!

" Halo " berbicara

_"Halo" _batin

.

**Jum'at, 12 Agustus 20xx**

**Sebuah Kediaman**

**13.00 PM**

.

"_Ngiiiing~ nging~ nging~ ngiiiiiing~!"_

Siang hari di bulan Agustus… Yap, Musim panas telah tiba, matahari yang bersinar terang, bunyi serangga yang terlihat senang karena saatnya musim kawin tapi tidak dengan para manusia yang terganggu dengan bunyi serangga tersebut dan mematikannya dengan memukulnya menggunakan sandal.

**Plak!**

"Dasar serangga berisik!"

Ok kita lewati hal absrud barusan… di musim panas, kebutuhan air minum meningkat, penjual es menjadi laku dan laris manis saking larisnya sang penjual es kegirangan dan melupakan saat ini musim panas yang membuat siapa pun yang terkena sinar akan langsung berkeringat.

Jika para pedagang tampak semangat, maka orang yang ada di dalam rumah bagaikan mayat hidup, rumah panas, kipas menyala selama 18 jam hingga sore, kebutuhan listrik naik, bahkan pihak PLN mendapat gaji dua kali lipat dari biasanya tapi sayang juga jika listrik semakin terkuras, maka tempat listrik akan mati dan pihak PLN harus terjun dan memperbaikinya di bawah terik matahari yang panas.

**Bzit!**

"Gyaaaaaahhh!"

Ok…

Well maaf membuat kalian membaca hal absrud kembali dimana seorang petugas PLN mencoba memperbaiki salah satu kabel yang rusak namun ia sendiri yang terkena sengatan listrik.

Kalau begitu mari kita beralih ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju rumah dengan menggunakan payung untuk melindunginya dari panas.

Walau demikian suhu panas matahari tetap saja mengenainya hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat, mendesis pelan anak laki-laki tersebut semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika merasakan suhu matahari semakin panas.

Beberapa menit berlalu, anak laki-laki tersebut pun sampai di teras depan rumah sambil mengatur pernafasannya yang terengah-engah, saat pernafasannya sudah normal anak laki-laki tersebut meletakkan payung yang ia bawa di tempat payung dan saat akan membuka sepatunya, ia melihat terdapat banyak sepatu di rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" ucap anak laki tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan sesampainya di ruang tamu ia bisa melihat terdapat banyak perempuan tengah duduk dalam satu meja panjang sambil mengerjakan tugas.

Salah satu perempuan di antara para perempuan tersebut yang mendengar suara anak laki tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum, "Okaeri, Naruto-kun," sambut perempuan berambut kuning di ikat Twins sambil mendatangi anak laki-laki bernama Naruto.

Semua perempuan yang mengerjakan tugas di meja tersebut menoleh ke mana teman mereka pergi dan mereka melihat teman mereka tengah menyambut anak kecil yang baru saja datang dari pulang sekolah.

"Naruko-nee, siapa mereka? Dan di mana Kaa-chan?" tanya anak laki-laki bernama Naruto. "Mereka adalah teman-teman Nee-san, kami sedang mengerjakan tugas musim panas, lalu Kaa-chan pergi karena ada urusan jadi untuk sementara hanya ada kita di sini," jawab perempuan bernama Naruko sambil mengelus kepala sang adik lalu mengusap keringat adiknya.

"Kau pasti lelah kan? Pergilah ke kamar dan beristirahat lalu ingat jangan berisik ya, sebelum ke kamar bawalah minuman dingin untuk menemanimu ok?" ujar Naruko yang di jawab anggukan patuh dari Naruto.

"Baik, aku mengerti Nee-chan," jawab Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kulkas mengambil satu botol minuman berukuran sedang dan membawanya ke kamar yang ada di lantai atas dengan melewati teman-teman kakaknya.

"Naruko, dia adikmu?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam di ikat pony tail dengan pita orange sambil menatap Narukonyang sudah kembali ke tempatnya. "Ya, namanya Naruto, memangnya kenapa, Akeno-chan?" jawab Naruko lalu bertanya kembali pada temannya yang bernama Akeno.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja, soalnya wajah kalian sedikit mirip tapi berbeda gender."

"Aku setuju dengan Akeno, dan juga adikmu sangat penurut ya, Naruko, kau beruntung sekali punya adik sepertinya," timpal perempuan berambut merah panjang sambil menatap iri Naruko. "Hey, kau tidak perlu iri hanya karena itu, Rias-chan… yang terpenting adalah cara kalian mengajarkan adik kalian," balas Naruko sambil mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

"Enaknya punya seorang adik, bahkan saat bosan kau bisa bermain dengannya," gumam perempuan berambut kuning tergerai sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap langit-langit ruang tamu rumah Naruko. "Bagiku tidak, aku malah selalu berkelahi dengan adikku karena hanya masalah sepele," jawab perempuan berambut hitam tergerai sepunggung dengan rompi sedikit terbuka.

"Kuroka-chan, perbaiki pakaianmu, ada anak kecil di sini loh," bentak perempuan berambut kuning yang ada di sampingnya sambil merapikan pakaian perempuan bernama Kuroka tersebut.

"Hehh~ tapi sekarang panas sekali, Gabriel-chan" gerutu Kuroka sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruko-chan, apakah boleh aku meminjam kamar mandi?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam tergerai dengan kaca mata melekat di wajahnya.

Naruko yang mendengar itu mengangguk, "Silahkan, gunakan sepuasmu, Tsubaki-chan."

Perempuan yang bernama Tsubaki tersebut berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dekat tangga, namun rupanya Tsubaki tidak ke arah kamar Mandi melainkan ke lantai dua.

Teman-temannya tidak menyadari karena di tangga terdapat dinding yang menutupi pandangan dari ruang tamu yang membuat tidak terlihat apakah orang tersebut ke kamar mandi atau ke lantai dua.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Tsubaki melihat ada dua kamar di lantai dua tersebut dan di salah satu kamar tersebut terdapat Naruto yang berbaring di kasur sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tsubaki secara perlahan, mendekati kamar Naruto dan saat sudah sampai, Tsubaki menutup pintu Naruto secara perlahan.

Tsubaki secara perlahan mulai menaiki kasur yang di tiduri oleh Naruto dan menaiki tubuh anak tersebut tanpa membangunkannya. Pipi Tsubaki merona ketika melihat ekspresi imut Naruto saat tidur, lengan Tsubaki dengan perlahan mengelus dada Naruto dan perlahan mulai naik hingga ke pipi Naruto yang lucu karena berisikan tiga gurantan seperti kumis kucing.

Naruto yang merasakan elusan di pipinya melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan saat ia sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya, Naruto terkejut ketika melihat teman kakaknya tengah berada di atasnya.

Saat akan bertanya, Tsubaki menutup bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik, "Sssttt, jangan berisik Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu waktu kita berdua," ucap Tsubaki sambil menurunkan jarinya dari bibir Naruto sang mengelus dada Naruto yang terbalut baju.

"N-Nee-san Si-Siapa.? K-kenapa Nee-san ke kamarku?" tanya Naruto tergagap dengan pipi merona, apa lagi ketika merasakan sentuhan teman kakaknya pada dadanya. "Nama Nee-san, Tsubaki Shinra, alasan kenapa Nee-san ada di sini, karena dirimu yang sungguh manis," jawab Tsubaki sambil mengelus bibir Naruto dan tersenyum manis.

"A-Apahmphh!" perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba Tsubaki mencium bibir Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa, sementara Naruto yang di cium oleh secara tiba-tiba oleh Tsubaki melebarkan matanya.

.

.

"Ne, Ne, bukankah ada acara menarik hari ini? Aku dengar ada film terbaru yang akan tayang di Tv?" ujar perempuan berambut kuning twintails dengan gaya gelombang. "Ara benarkah?" tanya Akeno antusias.

"Memangnya kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu, Ravel-chan?" tanya Naruko sambil menatap tajam perempuan di depannya. "Tentu saja, maka dari itu aku mengatakan ini sebagai penghibur kita, lagi pula aku bosan jika belajar terus," jawab Ravel membuat teman-temannya sedikit mengangguk.

"Harus aku akui, apa yang di katakannya benar," jawab Rias setuju dengan perkataan temannya. "Ya, kami juga sudah bosan melihat tulisan-tulisan di buku, jadi tidak ada salahnya mencari hiburan bukan?" tanya Kuroka membuat Naruko menghembuskan nafasnya dan menghidupkan TV yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Ah benar juga, apa kalian sudah tahu tentang Tsubaki-chan?" tanya Gabriel membuat semua menatap bingung dirinya. "Tentang apa?" tanya Ravel penasaran.

"Kalau Tsubaki itu adalah Shotacon?"

"E-Eh! Serius?" kejut Kuroka tidak percaya. "Iya, dan Naruko-chan… berhati-hatilah jika adikmu di ambil oleh Tsubaki-chan," ujar Gabriel membuat Naruko mendengus.

"Naruto-kun tidaklah seperti itu tahu, lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menjadi pacar adikku hingga waktunya tepat."

.

Kembali ke kamar Naruto, Tsubaki semakin liar mencium Naruto membuat Naruto melenguh dan mengikuti alur ciuman Tsubaki secara paksa, merasa tidak kuat Naruto mencoba mendorong Tsubaki namun ia tak sengaja memegang dadanya membuat perempuan tersebut mendesah pelan dalam ciuman.

Seringai kecil tercetak di bibir manis tersebut lalu melepaskan ciuman panas mereka hingga terlihat jembatan saliva pada kedua bibir tersebut, "Naruto-kun, kau menyukai dada ya?" tanya Tsubaki sambil tersenyum menggoda, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersadar karena tangannya tengah meremas dada besar Tsubaki.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangannya dengan wajah memerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "B-Bukan begitu! A-Aku… Aku hanya…."

Tsubaki yang mendengar itu tersenyum apalagi ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang menggemaskan, Tsubaki pun mengangkat kaos rompi sekolahnya dan membuka kemeja miliknya hingga memperlihatkan dalam berwarna biru.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika melihat itu dan ingin mengatakan kepada Tsubaki untuk memakai pakaiannya kembali, namun Tsubaki kembali menyuruhnya untuk tidak ribut dan mengarahkan tangan Naruto untuk menarik turun Bra-nya hingga terlihatlah dada yang menantang membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Fufufufu, kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu, Naruto-kun, kau boleh memanjakan dirimu dengan _Oppai _ku ini," ucap Tsubaki sambil mengarahkan tangan Naruto untuk meremas-remas dadanya.

"_Le-Lembut sekali… A-Apakah seperti ini sensasi dada perempuan?" _batin Naruto terpaku dengan dada Tsubaki. Sang perempuan yang memainkan tangan Naruto pada dadanya mendesis pelan dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil agar tidak terdengar keluar.

"Ahhh…."

Tsubaki yang melihat tonjolan di balik celana Naruto membinar dengan senyum menggoda Tsubaki menurunkan tangannya dan menyentuh tonjolan yang ada di balik celana Naruto membuat Naruto tersadar dan mendesis pelan.

"Fufufu, Naruto-kun… aku penasaran apa yang terjadi di bawah sini," ucap Tsubaki dengan nada menggoda. "A-Ah! I-Itu… ghh.. ahhh!" desis Naruto ketika lengan lentik Tsubaki mengelus bawahannya dengan lihai.

Menyeringai kecil, Tsubaki memegang celana Naruto dan perlahan menurunkannya, "Ayo… perlihatkan kepada Nee-san," bisik Tsubaki lalu menurunkan celana Naruto hldan terlihatlah penis berukuran sedang yang berdiri tegak.

Mata Tsubaki semakin membinar ketika melihat penis tersebut keluar dari sangkarnya, menjilati bibirnya sexual Tsubaki mengocok pelan penis tersebut membuat Naruto mendesah pelan merasakan kocokan Tsubaki.

Namun Tsubaki langsung mencium Naruto dengan liar sambil berbisik, "jangan berisik… dan nikmati saja."

Lengan Naruto yang masih diam di dada Tsubaki meremas-remas dada Tsubaki dan memainkan dada tersebut membuat mereka sama-sama melenguh karena mereka sama-sama memanjakan.

Tsubaki menyeringai dalam hati karena tak rugi datang ke rumah temannya dan bertemu seorang anak kecil yang membuat hasratnya meningkat, karena apa? Ia pecinta Shotacon.

.

"Tsubaki lama juga ya, di kamar mandi?" gumam Ravel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. "Kau benar juga, mungkin ada sesuatu terjadi padanya," timpal Naruko yang juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Gabriel, bisakah kau mengeceknya?" tanya Kuroka membuat Gabriel mengembungkan pipinya. "Hehh~ kenapa aku?" balas Gabriel tidak suka.

"Ya hanya karena kau saja yang masih asik dengan ponselmu." Gabriel yang mendengar itu semakin mengembungkan pipinya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang asik menonton.

Saat mencapai kamar mandi, Gabriel membuka pintu kamar mandi kediaman Naruko dan melihat ke dalamnya dan ia sama sekali tak melihat Tsubaki.

Gabriel yang mendengar suara kecil di atas menaikkan sebelah alisnya hingga ia teringat bahwa Tsubaki adalah Shotacon, dengan mengendap-endap, Gabriel menaiki tangga dan juga tanpa di ketahui teman-temannya.

Gabriel mengintip dari tangga dan ia tak melihat siapa pun, namun terdengar suara gaduh di salah satu kamar membuat Gabriel penasaran dan mengendap-endap seperti kucing.

Gabriel pun mengecek pintu kamar tersebut yang tertutup rapat dan perlahan membukanya secara pelan agar tidak membuat orang yang di dalam sadar.

Berhasil membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan, Gabriel mengintip dari selah pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Tsubaki tengah melakukan _Paizuri _pada penis Naruto sambil sesekali menjilati kepala penis Naruto.

Keadaan Tsubaki tampak sedikit kacau dengan beberapa cairan putih di pakaian serta dadanya, sementara Naruto ia mendesis di kasur sambil sesekali meremas rambut Tsubaki yang tengah memanjakan penisnya ya, merasakan kedutan pada penis Naruto membuat ia langsung mengulum penis tersebut sekuat mungkin dan itu memberikan rangsangan kuat pada Naruto yang langsung menahan kepalanya.

Cairan putih kental pun keluar penis Naruto dan Tsubaki menelan semuanya tanpa tersisa. Naruto pun melepaskan kepala Tsubaki dan mengatur pernafasannya yang tidak teratur, ia tahu perbuatan ini salah namun sentuhan Tsubaki membuat kepalanya kosong.

Tsubaki yang melihat Naruto kelelahan namun tidak dengan penisnya yang masih berdiri tegak menjilati bibirnya lalu berdiri dan melepaskan celana dalamnya lalu naik ke atas tubuh Naruto sambil mengelus pelan penis Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke vaginanya.

Gabriel yang melihat itu tidak percaya bahwa Tsubaki akan melakukan sex dengan adik Naruko, ia memang tahu bahwa Tsubaki adalah Shotacon tapi siapa sangka ia akan sampai melakukan hal nekat begitu.

Ia ingin menangkap basah mereka berdua, namun kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan, deru nafasnya tak teratur, hasratnya juga meningkat ketika melihat temannya bermain panas dengan seseorang.

Tanpa sadar, Gabriel meremas-remas dadanya sendiri serta memainkan jarinya di bagian bawahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan.

"Oh, Naruto-kun… jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu," ucap Tsubaki sambil mengelus bibirnya sendiri serta mengarahkan penis Naruto ke vaginanya, "Onee-san jadi tidak bisa menahan diri lagi jadinya," lanjut Tsubaki lalu memasukkan penis tersebut sepenuhnya

Saat penis tersebut masuk sepenuhnya, Tsubaki mendesis ketika merasakan rasa sakit karena selaput daranya di robek oleh Naruto dan artinya mereka sudah tidak virgin dan perjaka lagi.

"T-Tsubaki-nee… j-jangan-jangan…."

"Tidak apa… aku malah senang jika kau yang mengambil kesucian ku, Naruto-kun," jawab Tsubaki sambil mengelus rambut Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilati bawah bibir Naruto, "dengan begini kita adalah pasangan."

Setelah itu Tsubaki pun kembali mencium Naruto dengan liar sementara Naruto kembali memainkan dada Tsubaki yang menggantung membuat Tsubaki melenguh dalam ciumannya, beberapa menit berlalu Tsubaki pun menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendesah pelan bersama.

"Aahhhh! … Yahhh! … Ini sungguh nikmat… ahhh!" desah pelan Tsubaki sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya, Naruto yang melihat dada Tsubaki naik turun meremas dada tersebut membuat Tsubaki mendesis pelan dan menatap nakal Naruto.

"Ahhh! Naruto-kun.. kau memainkan dadaku… ahh… ahhhnn… seperti saat pertama tadi… ohhhh!"

Tsubaki yang tak tahan menurunkan sedikit badannya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Naruto, "Hisap… ahhh…. Ahnnn.. tolong di hisap Naruto-kun… ahhhnn!"

Kepala Naruto yang sudah kosong membuat Naruto menuruti perkataan Tsubaki dan menghisap dada tersebut membuat Tsubaki lupa tempat.

Untungnya di bawah juga berisik karena suara tv, jadi yang di bawah tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Sementara di luar kamar, Gabriel menggigit pakaiannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sambil mainkan dada dan vaginanya sendiri.

Mendengar suara mereka yang mendesah kenikmatan membuat hasrat seksualnya meningkat, bahkan ia juga membayangkan ia bermain dengan Naruto seperti yang di lakukan oleh Tsubaki.

"_Ahhh… Naruto-kun… shhh.. ahhh!"_

"Ahhh! Sugoiihnnn bibir kecilmu ithhnn aahh! Kau melakukahnnn kerja yang bagus ahhh! … Pada dadaku, Naruto-kuhnn… ohh!" desah Tsubaki sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang masih menghisap dadanya.

"Ahhh! Lagi… ahhh! Cium aku… jamah aku ahhh! Ahhnnn! Ohhh! Ohhhh! Kau boleh egois kapanpun kau mau, Ahhh!"

"U-Ugh! O-Onee-san… A-Aku…."

Tsubaki yang mendengar itu semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, bahkan Naruto juga ikut sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat sensasi nikmat mereka bertambah.

"Yaahh! Aahh! Onee-san juga, Ahhh! Ahhh! Kita keluarkan bersama, ahhh! Ahnn!"

Naruto yang sudah tak tahan meremas bokong Tsubaki, begitu juga Tsubaki yang akan mencapai klimaks langsung mencium Naruto, Gabriel yang akan ikut mencapai puncak semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"HMMMPHNNNN!" desah Naruto dan Tsubaki mencapai puncaknya, Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan di bantu dengan Tsubaki yang juga menekan pinggulnya membuat rahim Tsubaki berisikan cairan Naruto.

Sementara Gabriel mengeluarkan cairannya hingga membasahi lantai di dekat kamar Naruto, deru nafas Gabriel memburu setelah mencapai puncak, ia dengan perlahan bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan turun ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan bagian bawahnya.

Naruto dan Tsubaki yang telah selesai dengan puncak kenikmatan mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, Tsubaki tersenyum nakal dan mencium Naruto sekali lagi.

"Sekarang istirahatlah Naruto-kun, terima kasih atas permainannya," bisik Tsubaki lalu mencium Naruto kembali, sementara Naruto memejamkan matanya karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Naruko-chan," ujar Rias mewakili yang lainnya, Naruko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ya, berhati-hatilah," jawab Naruko lalu melambaikan tangannya ketika teman-temannya sudah pergi.

"Yaah, pada akhirnya liburan musim panas di mulai besok," gumam Kuroka senang sambil meregangkan badannya. "Tapi walau begitu kita masih memiliki banyak tugas," balas Akeno.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Kalian lama sekali di kamar mandi?"

Tsubaki yang mendengar itu melirik Gabriel, begitu juga sebaliknya, "Kami hanya bermain air untuk menghilangkan rasa panas pada tubuh kami," jawab Tsubaki membuat Ravel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kalian ini."

Tsubaki mendekati Gabriel lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Gabriel menegang, "Jadi kau melihat kami, Gabriel-chan?"

"…." Gabriel yang mendengar itu tak menjawab, wajahnya sudah memerah malu karena ketahuan. Pasalnya dia tidak sempat membersihkan cairan yang ada di depan kamar Naruto.

Tsubaki mengetahuinya karena cairan yang ada di depan kamar Naruto ketika keluar dari sana, dan saat sampai bawah ia melihat Gabriel telah berjalan di sampingnya dan ia tahu tidak ada jalan lain selain kamar mandi agar bisa secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

Bisa ia asumsikan cairan tersebut adalah milik Gabriel dan melihat reaksinya ia benar, tersenyum kecil Gabriel berbisik kembali. "Kau mau merasakannya bukan?"

Tubuh Gabriel semakin menegang, "Lusa kita punya rencana ke pantai, bagaimana jika kau mengajaknya bermain di sana?"

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto, ia menyentuh kepalanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu, ia merasa seperti melihat mimpi yang luar biasa dan mengingatnya membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah

"_I-Itu tadi bukan mimpi kan?"_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : Yo! Kembali dengan janji saya menyajikan Fic Lemon nih.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hahaha aku harap kalian suka, dan maaf jika absrud di awal-awal.**

**Ok adegan pertama saya mempersembahkan Naruto x Tsubaki. Karena karakter ini jarang jadi pair padahal dia cantik jadi sesekali saya gunakan dia.**

**Lalu Chapter 2 saya berencana membuat adegan di pantai, ahahahaha! Saya akan membuat adegan lemon di beberapa tempat berbeda dan orang-orang yang berbeda. Untuk ke depan seperti yang kalian baca pair berikutnya adalah Gabriel dan saya berencana membuat adegan dengan dua wanita dan siapa kah lagi satu? **

**Hmmm kita lihat saja ke depan :v**

**Itu saja dari saya, sampai bertemu di lain waktu Jaa Na~**

**4kagiSetsu Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary :** Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning berumur 10 tahun yang harus kehilangan keperjakaannya karena teman kakaknya yang datang ke rumahnya, ia berpikir semua itu hanya mimpi namun ternyata tidak, dan saat itu juga hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis.

**_Nee-chan to Kaa-chan no Tomodachi_**

**Pair** : Naruto x Harem

**Genre** : Big Breast, Harem, Shotacon, School Uniform, Handjob, Blowjob, Breast Feeding, Incest, Solo Male, Milf, Bikini, Mastrubation, Paizuri,

**Rate : M**

**Warning : **Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, R18+, alur berantakan, Not Like Don't Read!, ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR PERGILAH! DOSA BUKAN SALAH SAYA!

" Halo " berbicara

_"Halo" _batin

.

**Chapter 2 : Beach**

**Sabtu, 13 Agustus 20xx**

**Sebuah Kediaman**

**19.00 PM**

**.**

Di sore hari yang indah, tepatnya di sebuah kamar terdapat sosok anak kecil berambut kuning yang tengah berbaring sambil menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya.

wajahnya secara perlahan memerah dan berikutnya ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping sambil memeluk sebuah bantal, beberapa menit berikutnya anak tersebut tampak tidak tenang karena setiap beberapa menit ia selalu mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Hey! Naruto-kun!"

Sang anak kecil yang terbaring seketika terbangun dan ia melihat kakaknya tengah berada di daun pintu sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "A-Ah, Naruko-nee… A-Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tergagap.

Naruko yang melihat tingkah aneh adiknya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa lagi ketika melihat pipi Naruto yang merona, "Ada apa Naruto-kun? Wajahmu memerah tuh?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-Ah, tidak ada Nee-chan… aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang memalukan," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"_A-Aku tidak bisa bilang kepada Nee-san mengenai kejadian itu, karena belum tentu itu benar… dan lagi aku tak ingin Nee-san membenci teman-temannya," _batin Naruto, Naruko yang mendengar itu menyentuh kening Naruto dengan keningnya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat wajah kakaknya sangat dekat memerah, apa lagi ketika melihat selah dada kakaknya yang terlihat membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Hm, kau tidak ada panas sama sekali, suhu tubuhmu normal saja, benar kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Naruko kembali dan di jawab anggukan kaku oleh Naruto.

"T-Tentu saja!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau mau ikut Nee-san ke pantai besok bersama teman-teman Nee-san? Kaa-chan menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu karena besok Kaa-chan juga memiliki acara, dan Tou-chan masih kerja di luar negeri, jadi kau akan sendiri di sini nanti jika tidak ikut, bagaimana?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam, Nee-sannya mengajaknya pergi ke pantai bersama teman-temannya, jika ia ikut dia akan bertemu perempuan yang selalu merasuki pikirannya, jika ia tidak ikut dia akan sendirian di rumah ini dan belum lagi jika ada kejahatan… _hell no, _membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto merinding.

Ia merasa lebih baik ikut dengan kakaknya, apa lagi ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan teman kakaknya, tapi ada satu masalah… dia tidak pandai berenang, tapi jika ia berenang di dangkal saja tidak masalah.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Naruto pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "A-Aku akan ikut, Nee-chan." Naruko pun mengelus rambut Naruto dengan pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Nanti kau tidak perlu malu dengan teman-teman Nee-san ya, mereka bukan orang jahat kok," ujar Naruko, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, "Jaa, mari kita makan malam… Kaa-chan sudah selesai memasak makanannya."

Naruto kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mengikuti tarikan kakaknya menuju ruang makan.

.

**Other Home**

.

Di kediaman lain, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut kuning saat ini tengah mastrubasi di kamarnya, ia memainkan dada besarnya dan juga vaginanya secara teratur, untuk menahan desahannya, ia menggigit pakaiannya cukup kuat.

Merasakan akan mencapai puncak, perempuan tersebut semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya hingga tubuhnya menegang kuat sesaat dan akhirnya terbaring lemas di kasur dengan nafas menderu.

Kasur perempuan tersebut bergetar pelan karena getaran sebuah ponsel di samping perempuan tersebut, ia pun mengambil ponselnya lalu melihatnya dan di ponselnya tertera nama panggilan dari Tsubaki.

Ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan menempelkannya di samping telinganya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang menderu.

"Moshi… Moshi, Tsubaki-chan."

"_**Konbanwa, Gabriel-chan… apakah kau habis mastrubasi dengan membayangkan Naruto-kun menyetubuhiku?"**_

Gabriel yang mendengar itu merona dan mengembungkan pipinya, apa yang di katakan Tsubaki memang benar. Setiap mengingat apa yang di lakukan oleh Tsubaki bersama Naruto membuat hasrat seksualnya meningkat.

Bahkan ia berusaha menahan hasratnya, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahannya. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat merasakannya.

"Ini salahmu, baka!"

"_**Hahaha, aku sendiri tidak tahu kau mengintip kami, jadi terima saja," **_ujar Tsubaki membuat Gabriel menggumam kesal, _**"jangan khawatir, besok Naruto-kun akan ikut dengan kita, dan kau buatlah kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Naruto-kun. Aku juga akan menyarankan agar memilih tempat yang dekat dengan suasana yang sepi. Dengan begitu kita bisa bermain bersama."**_

Gabriel yang mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya, "Kau ingin melakukannya lagi dengannya?"

"_**Tentu, tapi setelah kau selesai dengannya, aku juga tak bisa menghilangkan hasratku setelah melakukan itu dengannya."**_

"Dasar Shotacon."

"**Fufufu, aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting aku bisa merasakan kenikmatan sex darinya, kau juga ingin kan?"**

Gabriel yang mendengar itu tersenyum sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Ya... Aku menginginkannya, dan aku tak sabar untuk besok."

.

Sementara itu orang yang di bicarakan merinding tanpa sebab, ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk besok

.

**Minggu, 14 Agustus 20xx**

**Shinmachi**

**14.00 AM**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruko serta teman-temannya berangkat ke sebuah pantai yang ada di perfecture China, tepatnya di bagian tenggara. Mereka menaiki sebuah mobil yang cukup besar dan muat untuk 8 orang termasuk Naruto, dan mobil tersebut di kendarai oleh teman Naruko bernama Rias.

"Apakah benar pantai yang kau sarankan ini bagus, Tsubaki?" tanya Ravel membaca artikel pantai yang di sarankan temannya. "Tentu saja, di pantai itu kita akan aman dari tatapan genit laki-laki," jawab Tsubaki sambil tersenyum karena teman-temannya sepakat dengan tempat tujuannya.

Sementara Naruto wajahnya sedikit pucat karena ia sedikit mabuk kendaraan, Naruko yang duduk di sampingnya mengelus-elus punggung Naruto.

"Selain itu, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengendari mobil Rias-chan, apa lagi mobil sebesar ini," kagum Akeno membuat Rias mendengus senang. "Fufu, aku di ajarkan kakakku dari dulu jadi saat mencari SIM mobil tidaklah susah," jawab Rias bangga.

"Huaaaa~ nikmatnya," gumam Kuroka yang di dekat jendela mobil menikmati hembusan angin, di samping Kuroka terdapat Gabriel yang sesekali melirik Naruto yang duduk di belakang.

Tsubaki yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, karena Gabriel sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabar.

.

**Ekaterina beach**

**.**

"Selamat datang di Ekaterina Beach!" ujar Tsubaki sambil menunjukkan pantai yang berisikan dua tebing yang melengkung, dan di sisi tempat mereka juga terdapat pantai namun lebih banyak pendatang.

Semua teman Naruko yang melihat tempat yang di sarankan oleh Tsubaki menatap kagum tempat yang di pilih Tsubaki, selain tempatnya menjadi pantai pribadi karena tak ada siapa pun, mereka bisa main sepuasnya, bahkan jauh dari tatapan genit laki-laki.

"Hoho! Tempatnya bagus sekali!" gumam Ravel langsung berlari ke arah air untuk menyegarkan kakinya.

"Huft, karena matahari masih ada sebaiknya kita cepat membuat tempat teduh kita lalu berenang," ujar Naruko memberi usulan dan di jawab anggukan oleh teman-teman Naruko.

"Naruto-kun, tolong ya!" Naruto yang mendengar permintaan kakaknya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. "Ha-Ha'i!" balas Naruto.

Naruto pun membantu teman-teman kakaknya menyiapkan tepat teduh di antaranya beberapa alas kain, meja kecil, empat payung teduh serta satu kotak minuman dingin.

Naruto yang akan memasang payung harus memerah wajahnya seketika karena melihat teman-teman kakaknya telah menggunakan bikini.

Kakaknya menggunakan Bikini berwarna kuning sesuai warna kesukaan kakaknya, Rias menggunakan bikini merah dengan model bunga mawar, Akeno menggunakan Bikini ungu dengan model bunga Lily.

Kuroka menggunakan Bikini berwarna hitam dengan model pita di belahan dadanya, Ravel menggunakan bikini berwarna orange dengan ikatan di samping lengannya, Tsubaki menggunakan Bikini berwarna biru dengan kain melilit di pinggangnya, dan Gabriel yang menggunakan Bikini putih lurus yang membuat belahan dadanya terekspos.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung cepat-cepat memasang payung lalu duduk sambil membalikkan badannya. Melihat semua itu membuatnya teringat akan bayangan di mana ia melakukan sex dengan Tsubaki, mengingatnya membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Yosh! Mari kita berenang!" teriak Naruko semangat lalu berlari ke air bersama meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk membelakangi.

Gabriel yang ingin berbicara dengan Naruto terhenti, ketika Tsubaki menahannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, setelah itu Gabriel pun mengikuti teman-temannya meninggalkan Naruto yang akhirnya memilih berbaring sambil melihat-lihat langit payung untuk tidak melihat tubuh menggoda teman-teman kakaknya.

Naruko serta teman-temannya bermain dengan sangat puas dari bermain freashbee di air, voli air, dan saling melempar air satu sama lain.

Naruto yang asik berbaring tak sadar bahwa ia telah tertidur hingga ia terbangun ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia seketika terbangun sepenuhnya ketika melihat Tsubaki, perempuan yang selalu merasuki pikirannya berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ts-Tsubaki-nee-san!" kejut Naruto langsung mendudukkan dirinya, "ada apa Tsubaki-nee datang kemari?" tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm, Nee-san hanya ingin beristirahat saja," jawab Tsubaki sambil mengeluarkan minuman dari kota minuman dingin di sampingnya. "A-Ah… souka…," gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"A-Ano… Tsubaki-nee… sebenarnya…."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa Naruto-kun, Gabriel-chan meminta tolong padamu untuk membantunya di tebing sebelah, ia sedang menangkap ikan untuk kita makan nanti," potong Tsubaki membuat Naruto tersentak dan melihat ke arah pantai dan ia memang tak melihat Gabriel sama sekali.

"A-Ah, baiklah… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Naruto langsung bangkit dan pergi ke tempat yang di beritahu oleh Tsubaki, dan tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto ia menyeringai kecil.

"Fufufu, Gomen Naruko-chan… kami mungkin akan merusak adikmu itu, tapi jujur kau pasti akan menyukainya juga suatu saat," gumam Tsubaki lalu bangkit dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto berenang di air yang dangkal sambil melewati kerang-kerang kecil, lalu menuju ke tepian pantai yang ada di sebelah tebing. Naruto melihat ke sana ke mari untuk mencari keberadaan Gabriel tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah dua tebing tinggi dan tempat yang tidak ada orang.

"Bukannya, Tsubaki-nee bilang Gabriel-nee ada di sini?" gumam Naruto kebingungan. Saat Naruto akan berbalik, ia terkejut ketika ada yang menariknya dan mendorongnya hingga hingga bersandar di tebing serta mulutnya di tutup menggunakan sebuah tangan.

Naruto yang melihat siapa yang menahannya melebarkan matanya karena ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Gabriel. Ia menempelkan jarinya di bibir untuk memintanya tidak berisik, "Ssstt… jangan berisik Naruto-kun," bisik Gabriel lalu melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Naruto dan mengelus dada Naruto dengan lembut menggunakan dua tangannya membuat Naruto merinding.

Karena sensasi yang di berikan Gabriel sama persis dengan bayangan saat ia melakukan sex dengan Tsubaki. Pipi Gabriel merona ketika merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Naruto, deru nafasnya memberi serta tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah.

Ia menaikkan sebelah kakinya di tengah-tengah kaki Naruto dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahnya sambil menyentuh kedua pipi yang tampak lucu karena guratan tersebut.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto-kun," bisik Gabriel lalu mencium Naruto dengan liar sementara Naruto yang di cium melebarkan matanya, ini sama persis dengan bayangan yang selalu merasuki pikirannya.

Gabriel menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto membuatnya membuka sedikit mulutnya memberikan akses pada Gabriel untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

Gabriel mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bermain dengan saling bersilat dan menari-nari di dalam mulut mereka, melepaskan ciuman mereka sesaat karena kebutuhan oksigen, setelah cukup Gabriel kembali mencium Naruto seolah kecanduan dengan bibir tersebut.

Sambil berciuman Gabriel mengarahkan lengan Naruto untuk meremas dadanya, sementara Naruto wajahnya semakin memerah ketika merasakan sensasi dada besar Gabriel.

Sambil mengendalikan tangan Naruto untuk memainkan dadanya, Gabriel mengarahkan lengannya lagi satu ke bagian bawah Naruto yang sudah tegang dan mengelusnya dengan lembut membuat Naruto melenguh dalam ciumannya.

"Fuuahh! Fufufu ternyata sudah tegang ya? Ternyata kau mesum juga ya, Naruto-kun?"

"A-Aku… Aku…."

"Ne, Bagaimana… apakah punyaku ini lebih nikmat dari pada punya Tsubaki?" tanya Gabriel sambil mengendalikan tangan Naruto yang memainkan dadanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut karena Gabriel mengetahui ia selalu membayangkan telah melakukan sex dengan Tsubaki bahkan sensasinya masih terasa di tubuhnya, Gabriel yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto tersenyum menggoda, ekspresinya benar-benar lucu di matanya.

"Ara? Jadi kau berpikir itu mimpi ya?"

"Ja-Jadi itu bukan mimpi?"

"Fufufu, tentu saja bukan… dan ini juga bukan mimpi loh," jawab Gabriel membuat dada Naruto meremas kuat dadanya, "Ahhh!"

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika mendengar desahan Gabriel yang terdengar sexual apa lagi sensasi dadanya yang benar-benar lembut dan kenyal.

"Ahh! Bagaimana… Ahhh… ahhhannn, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ga-Gabriel-nee… i-ini salah… Ki-Kita seharusnya tidak mela…." Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Gabriel menutup bibirnya dengan menciumnya kembali, setelah cukup Gabriel menempelkan keningnya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Nikmati saja… Aku berani jamin kau selalu memikirkan tentang Sexmu dengan Tsubaki-chan bukan? Itu terlihat jelas dari bagian bawahmu ini," ucap Gabriel sambil mengelus bagian bawah Naruto yang tertutup boxer membuat Naruto mendesis karena elusan lembut Gabriel.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto-kun," ucap Gabriel lalu berbisik kepada Naruto, "jika tidak aku akan memberitahukan perbuatanmu kepada Naruko-chan."

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Naruko tengah berenang mengingat tentang adiknya menoleh ke tempat teduh mereka da ia tak melihat Naruto sama sekali.

Ia pun melihat sekitarnya dengan wajah panik, apa lagi temannya Gabriel tidak ada di dekat mereka. "Ada apa Naruko-chan? Kau seperti orang panik saja?" tanya Ravel penasaran.

"Na-Naruto-kun dan Gabriel-chan… di-dimana mereka?!" panik Naruko, namun Tsubaki menepuk pundaknya membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan khawatir, mereka sedang bermain bersama di tempat lain," ujar Tsubaki membuat Naruko sedikit tenang.

Tapi tetap saja jika terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya membuatnya tidak tenang, "Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti baik-baik saja," lanjut Tsubaki membuat Naruko termenung sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan.

Ia pun kembali berenang bersama yang lainnya membiarkan adiknya bermain dengan Gabriel, sementara Tsubaki ia berenang menuju tempat yang terdapat Naruto dan Gabriel tanpa di ketahui siapa pun.

Tsubaki pun bersembunyi di salah satu karang dan ia bisa melihat Gabriel saat ini tengah mengulum penis Naruto. Ia melihat Gabriel mengulum penis Naruto dengan cukup liar sementara Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya ketika Gabriel mengulum penisnya.

Melihat itu, Tsubaki tersenyum lalu berenang kembali menuju teman-temannya meninggalkan Naruto dan Gabriel yang tengah bermain.

Gabriel yang mengulum penis Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur sambil sesekali menghisap penis Naruto dengan keras membuat penis tersebut semakin menegang.

Melepaskan kulumannya, ia menggeser kain bikini lurus yang menutupi dadanya ke samping memperlihatkan dadanya yang besar dan menantang serta putingnya yang telah menegang.

Gabriel pun melakukan Paizuri pada penis Naruto membuat Naruto melenguh ketika merasaka kelembutan dada Gabriel.

"Ahhh! Bagaimana…. Lembut bukan? Ahhh!" desah Gabriel sambil menaik turunkan dadanya, sementara Naruto mendesis sekaligus melenguh pelan ketika merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya ingin keluar.

"Fufufu, belum boleh," gumam Gabriel menghentikan gerakkannya membuat Naruto gagal mencapai puncaknya. Naruto yang gagal mencapai puncak mendesis sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur, tak membiarkan Naruto beristirahat ia kembali menggerakkan dadanya membuat Naruto mendesah pelan karena merasakan kenikmatan dada Gabriel kembali.

Namun saat akan mencapai puncak, Gabriel kembali menghentikannya gerakkannya dan itu terjadi beberapa kali hingga membuat Naruto hampir gila.

"Ga-Gabriel-nee… A-Aku mohon…."

"Fufu, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya Naruto-kun… Ayo… apakah kau ingin merasakan kembali dadaku ini?"

"Y-Yah… A-Aku mohon… biarkan aku…."

Gabriel yang berhasil menaklukan Naruto menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan Paizurinya namun kali ini lebih cepat, Naruto yang sudah tak tahan bahkan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Gabriel bisa menjangkau penis Naruto untuk mengulumnya.

"A-Aku… keluar…. Ghhhh!"

Naruto pun menghentakkan pinggulnya sambil menekan kepala Gabriel membuat penisnya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulutnya. Gabriel yang merasakan banyaknya cairan Naruto yang selama ini di tahan menelan seluruh cairan tersebut tanpa tersisa lalu membersihkan penis tersebut dengan mengulumnya sesaat.

"Fufufu, kau keluar banyak sekali, Naruto-kun," gumam Gabriel tersenyum senang, ia melihat penis Naruto masih berdiri tegak membuatnya semakin tersenyum dan mengelus penis tersebut membuat Naruto yang baru saja beristirahat menegang kembali.

"N-Nee-san… A-Aku baru saja sampai…."

"Fufufu, aku sudah bilang kan? Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto-kun," balas Gabriel sambil mengesampingkan bagian bawah bikininya hingga terlihatlah vaginanya yang telah basah karena cairannya sendiri, "jadi… mari kita lanjut ke ronde berikutnya."

Gabriel mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto-kun yang menyandarkan dirinya ke tebing membuat kepala Naruto terbenam di selah dadanya, sementara Gabriel ia perlahan memasukkan penis Naruto ke Vaginanya dan menekan pinggulnya hingga membuat penis Naruto berhasil merobek selaput daranya.

"Ahhhhh! Su-Sugoii… penismu masuk dalam sekali…. Ahhh!" desah Gabriel sambil memeluk leher Naruto serta meremas rambut kuning pria muda tersebut cukup kuat.

Sementara Naruto ia melenguh pelan ketika vagina Gabriel memijat serta menghisap penisnya dengan kuat, ia merasakan sensasi yang sama persis saat ia melakukan sex dengan Tsubaki namun kali ini lebih kuat.

Gabriel yang melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya di selah dadanya tersenyum menggoda, ia pun menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke samping Naruto dan mengerakkan pinggulnya pelan membuat Naruto mendesah pelan

"Ne, Naruto-kun… apakah kau akan diam saja? Jika begitu mereka akan menemukan kita loh?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggeram pelan karena Gabriel memancingnya, ia sudah tak tahan lagi, pikirannya sudah kosong semenjak Gabriel menggodanya saat memanjakan penisnya dengan dadanya.

Naruto pun memeluk pinggang Gabriel dan menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Gabriel mendesah nikmat karena tusukan penis Naruto, "Ohhhh! Yaahhh! Begitu! Lebih dalam lagi ahhhhh!"

Naruto yang melihat dada Gabriel berguncang di depannya meremas kedua dada tersebut lalu mengarahkan putting dada tersebut ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya membuat Gabriel semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh! Yahhh! Hisap terushhh… ohhhh! Oohhh! Ahhhhh! Hisap terus dengan bibir manismuhhh itu ahhhhh!"

"Gabriel-nee… sungguh nikmat sekali, sshhh, aghh!"

Gabriel yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, ia pun meremas pelan rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya, "Ahhh! Kauhhh pasti selalu menahannya kan, ahhh! Aahh! Kau boleh melampiaskannya sekaranhhh ahhh! Ahh! Kau boleh melakukan ini kapanpun kau mau Ahhh!"

Beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu Naruto merasakan kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Gabriel yang merasakan gerakan Naruto melamban mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring di pasir pantai lalu menaiki tubuh Naruto dan memasukkan kembali penis tersebut.

"Ahhhh! Kali ini… biar Onee-san yang bergerak," ucap Gabriel sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya dan membiarkan Naruto menyusu kembali, "Ahhh! Sugoiii ahhhh! Ahh! Pantas saja… ahhh! Ohhhh! Tsubaki-chan menyukai sex denganmu, ahhhh! Ahhh!"

Naruto yang merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, Gabriel yang juga akan mencapai puncaknya ikut mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, ia mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya ketika merasakan penis Naruto membentur rahimnya dan itu memberikan kenikmatannya sendiri.

Begitu juga Naruto, sensasi sex dengan Gabriel membuatnya benar-benar gila, apa lagi ketika Vaginanya terus memijat penisnya dan menghisapnya cukup kuat, sedikit berbeda saat ia melakukannya dengan Tsubaki.

"Nee-san… a-aku…."

"Yahh! Ohhh! Oohhh! Lebih cepat… ahhh! Nee-san juga akan keluar… ahhh!"

"U-Ugh! A-Aku keluar..Uugh!"

"Ahhh! Yaahh! Keluar… kekuarkan… KYAAAHHNNNN!" teriak Gabriel lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya begitu juga Naruto secara bersamaan.

Penis Naruto pun menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam rahim Gabriel cukup banyak, Gabriel yang merasakan penis Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya melenguh nikmat sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Sugoii… ahh… rahimku terasa penuh… ahhh...," lenguh Gabriel lalu menatap Naruto yang tampak mengatur nafasnya seperti habis lari maraton, ia pun mengangkat pinggulnya membuat penis tersebut keluar dari vaginanya dan mengeluarkan cairan putih yang tadinya di keluarkan oleh penis Naruto.

Gabriel yang melihat banyaknya cairan putih di keluarkan Naruto tersenyum, ia tak menyangka akan sebanyak ini.

"Gabriel… Nee-san…," gumam Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah. Gabriel yang mendengar Naruto memanggilnya menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat penis Naruto masih berdiri tegak.

Melihat itu, Gabriel menjilati bibirnya bahkan Naruto telah kembali mendudukkan dirinya sambil menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia pun berbaring di depan Naruto sambil membuka kedua kakinya memperlihatkan vaginanya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan putih Naruto, ia tak sabar kembali merasakan penis tersebut mengisi rahimnya.

"Ayo… sekarang kau boleh mengambil alih."

Naruto pun mendekati Gabriel dan mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Gabriel dan memasukkannya dengan sekali hentak membuat Gabriel mendesah karena penis Naruto membentur rahimnya.

"Ahh! Sugoii… penismu langsung masuk dalam sekali.. ahhh!"

Tanpa berbicara, Naruto menggerak pinggulnya cukup cepat serta menghisap salah satu dada Gabriel kembali. Sementara sang wanita ia hanya bisa mendesah sambil menyilangkan kakinya di pinggul Naruto serta meremas rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

.

Sementara di tempat, Naruko serta teman-temannya tampak saat ini mereka tengah berjemur dan beristirahat karena kelelahan bermain air, Tsubaki yang teringat dengan Naruto dan Gabriel bangun dari berbaringnya lalu mengambil sekiranya enam minuman dingin dan membawanya dalam kantung plastik.

"Kau mau ke mana, Tsubaki-chan?" tanya Kuroka yang melihat Tsubaki membawa enam minuman dingin. "Aku akan mencari Naruto-kun dan Gabriel-chan, kalian berisitirahat lah, kalian tadi bermain tanpa rasa lelah sedikit pun," jawab Tsubaki lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berjemur.

Tsubaki pun melewati beberapa bebatuan dangkal yang ada di tepi pantai demi menuju pantai sebelah yang tertutup tebing dan saat telah melewati tebing, ia bisa melihat Naruto tengah melakukan sex dengan Gabriel yang tengah berpegangan di tebing

Ia bisa melihat Naruto menusuk Gabriel dengan cepat di belakangnya sementara Gabriel hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sambil mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya.

Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan melakukan sex dengan Gabriel menlenguh ketika penisnya kembali di pijat dan di hisap dengan kuat, memberikan service para penis yang selalu menusuk vaginanya.

Gabriel yang ingin berganti posisi pun melepaskan Penis Naruto lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke tebing dengan kaki di lebarkan serta satu kakinya naik dan bersandar di bebatuan tinggi.

Naruto pun kembali memasukkan penisnya dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sambil menghisap dada besar Gabriel. Mereka benar-benar menikmati kegiatan mereka, bahkan mereka tak peduli jika ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Ahhh! Yahhh! Terus! Tusuk lebih dalam ahhh! Ohhh! Ohhh!"

"U-Ugh… N-Nee-san… aku…."

"Yahh! Yahhh! Keluarkan… isi kembali rahimku.. ahhh! Ahhh!"

"G-Gabriel-nee…," lenguh Naruto dengan gerakan pinggul mulai tak teratur.

"Yahhh! Keluar… keluarkan… isi kembali rahimku! Ahhh! Aku sampai… ahh! Ahnn! AHHHHNNN!"

"UGHH!"

Naruto pun menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat dan kembali mengisi rahim Gabriel dengan cairan putihnya, bahkan saking banyaknya, Cairannya meluber keluar dari selah penyatuan mereka.

Gabriel mengeluarkan lidahnya ketika merasakan penis Naruto mengisi rahimnya kembali, untungnya ia dalam masa aman jadi ia tak perlu khawatir jika ia hamil.

Naruto yang sudah kelelahan mencabut penisnya dari vagina Gabriel dan akan jatuh kembali karena kelelahan, namun ia merasakan ada yang menahan tubuhnya apa lagi ketika merasakan benda kenyal di kepalanya.

"Ara… kau sudah kelelahan Naruto-kun?" Naruto yang mengenal suara tersebut tersentak, ia dengan patah-patah menoleh ke atas dan ia melihat Tsubaki yang tersenyum padanya.

"T-Tsubaki-nee… ahhh!" Naruto seketika mendesah ketika lengan Tsubaki kembali merangsang penisnya yang telah lemas, tersenyum menggoda Tsubaki sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan liar.

"T-Tsubaki…-chan…," gumam Gabriel sambil mengatur pernafasannya. "Fuahh, kau boleh beristirahat Gabriel-chan… aku membawakanmu minuman, minumlah untuk mengembalikan tenagamu," ucap Tsubaki melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto dan melemparkan 5 minuman dingin ke arah Gabriel.

"Bagaimana rasanya melakukan itu dengan Gabriel-chan, Naruto-kun? Kau pasti menikmatinya ya?" tanya Tsubaki sambil mengocok pelan penis Naruto yang perlahan tegak kembali.

Sementara Naruto mendesis karena kocokan Tsubaki pada penisnya, "I-Itu karenamu… Tsubaki-nee…."

Tsubaki yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring dan menindihnya seperti waktu itu, Tsubaki pun membuka bikini yang ada di dadanya memperlihatkan dadanya yang menantang.

Serta menyampingkan bikini bawahnya hingga terlihatlah vaginanya yang telah basah karena cairannya sendiri. "Aku tahu kau pasti kemarin memikirkan sex kita bukan? Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi agar kau mengingatnya," ujar Tsubaki sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Biarkan… aku beristirahat sejenak… aku… sangat lelah."

"Fufu… tentu, karena itu aku menyiapkanmu ini," ucap Tsubaki sambil menunjukkan minuman yang telah terbuka lalu menarik Naruto untuk terduduk dan meminumkannya kepada Naruto.

Setelah minuman tersebut habis, Naruto bisa merasakan tenaganya kembali pulih seperti semula, Tsubaki yang sudah tak sabar mendorong kembali Naruto hingga terbaring dan langsung memasukkan penis Naruto tanpa melakukan pemanasan.

"Ahhh! Yahhh! Penismu masuk kembali… ahhh!"

Naruto yang kembali merasakan pijatan pada penisnya hanya melenguh nikmat apa lagi Tsubaki langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, melihat dada Tsubaki naik turun di atasnya membuatnya tak tahan dan menarik Tsubaki ke arahnya sambil menghisap dada menantang tsrsebut kembali.

Sementara Gabriel yang telah selesai meminum minumannya mendesis pelan ketika hasratnya kembali di pancing melihat Tsubaki melakukan sex dengan Naruto.

Ia pun mendekati mereka kembali dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruko dan yang lainnya, Ravel yang ketiduran karena berjemur akhirnya bangun ketika merasakan tenggorokannya kering, ia pun mengambil minuman yang mereka bawa dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Ravel yang akan memasukkan minumannya ke tempat sampah yang mereka bawa tersadar ketika tak melihat Tsubaki, Gabriel dan Naruto di tempat mereka.

Ravel melihat sekitarnya dan tak ada siapa pun selain mereka, Ravel pun berkecak pinggang dengan raut wajah kesal karena teman-temannya pergi entah ke mana.

"Tsubaki-chan, Gabriel-chan, dan Naruto-kun ke mana sih bermainnya? Bukannya mereka harusnya sudah kembali?" gumam Ravel lalu mencoba berkeliling sekitar untuk mencari mereka.

Ravel pun memutuskan mencoba mengecek di tempat sebelah mereka yang terdapat tebing tinggi dengan melewati bebatuan dangkal yang ada di tebing tersebut dan baru saja akan melewati tebing, ia terkejut ketika melihat Gabriel dan Tsubaki tengah melakukan sex dengan Naruto.

Ia bisa melihat Gabriel yang ada di belakang Naruto mengendalikan Naruto untuk menusuk-nusuk Tsubaki yang terbaring di pasir dan mereka tampak menikmatinya.

"A-Apa yang mereka lakukan!" kejut Ravel sambil melihat ke tempat Naruko dan yang lainnya yang masih berjemur lalu kembali ke tempat Naruto, Gabriel dan Tsubaki melakukan sex.

Ravel yang ingin kembali dan memberitahu yang lainnya entah kenapa tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat Tsubaki serta Gabriel yang tampak senang dengan kegiatan mereka.

Hasratnya sexualnya tiba-tiba naik secara perlahan, apa lagi ketika melihat penis Naruto yang keluar dari vagina Tsubaki dan di kulum dengan nafsu oleh Gabriel.

Ia sering mendengar bahkan sesekali mengintip kakaknya melakukan sex dengan pacarnya, itu merangsang dirinya namun entah kenapa melihat mereka hasrat sexualnya lebih terpancing.

Karena tak ingin di lihat, Ravel menyandarkan dirinya sambil sesekali mengintip kegiatan mereka, bahkan ia memainkan dadanya sendiri serta vaginanya untuk melepaskan hasratnya.

Ia juga sayup-sayup mendengar desahan mereka karena pantulan tebing di sekitar mereka, pantas saja mereka tidak terdengar karena desahan mereka juga di tutup dengan suara ombak.

"Ahhhh! Yaahh! Lebih cepat…. Ohhh! Tusuk aku lebih dalam aahhh!" desah Tsubaki ketika merasakan gerakan pinggul Naruto semakin cepat bahkan Naruto juga sudah berani menahan pinggulnya agar membuatnya leluasa memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Ehmmmmnn… fuahhmmnnn." Sementara Gabriel, ia mencium Naruto dengan liar sambil sesekali mengelus dada Naruto, ia juga sesekali membiarkan Naruto menghisap dadanya serta mengarahkan jari Naruto untuk memainkan vaginanya agar bisa mencapai puncak bersama Tsubaki.

"Ahhhh! Yaahh! Ooohh! Aku akan sampai… ahhh! Lebih cepat… ahhh! Aahh!"

"Ahhh! Percepat gerakan jarimu… ahhh! Aku… ahhh! Juga akan sampai… aaahh!"

Naruto yang juga akan mencapai puncak semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya pada Vagina Tsubaki dan juga ia mempercepat gerakan jarinya pada Vagina Gabriel.

Ravel yang melihat mereka akan mencapai puncak juga mempercepat mastrubasinya, ia juga membayangkan jika dirinya bergabung dalam permainan mereka dan merasakan penis tersebut masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

"Ohhh! Aku sampai… KYAAHHH"

"Ahhh! Aku… juga sampai… AHHHNN!"

"Ugh!"

Naruto pun mengisi rahim Tsubaki dengan cairan putihnya hingga tak bisa di tampung dan membuatnya meluber keluar dari selah penyatuan mereka, Gabriel juga mengeluarkan cairan miliknya hingga membasahi tangan Naruto serta pasir di bawahnya.

Ravel pun juga mencapai puncaknya hingga ia mengeluarkan cairan miliknya yang menyatu dengan air pantai. Ia menahan desahan miliknya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak di dengar oleh mereka.

Naruto yang kelelahan pun membaringkan tubuhnya ke pasir membuat penisnya keluar dari Vagina Tsubaki.

"Ahh!" desah Tsubaki ketika penis tersebut keluar dari vaginanya, ia bisa merasakan banyaknya cairan Naruto yang masuk ke rahimnya, untungnya dia juga dalam masa aman jadi ia tak perlu merasa khawatir.

Gabriel yang juga kelelahan berbaring di samping Naruto sambil memeluk Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya lalu mencium pipi pria muda tersebut cukup lama.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun…. Tadi itu nikmat sekali."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya, Tsubaki yang juga sudah tenang bergerak ke sisi Naruto yang lain lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Dengan begini kau milik kami Nnaruto-kun.".

.

.

"Kalian ini dari mana saja sih!" ujar Naruko dengan wajah kesal kepada tiga orang yang tak lain adalah Tsubaki, Gabriel dan Naruto yang hanya diam dengan rona di wajah mereka.

"Kami hanya bermain istana pasir kok, setelah itu kami berkeliling di tempat ini dan mencari makanan untuk perut kami setelah selesai bermain istana pasir, benar kan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Gabriel membuat Naruto tersentak dan mengangguk cepat. "I-Itu benar Nee-chan," jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Naruko yang mendengar itu menatap tajam Gabriel, "Jika begitu kau harusnya mengatakannya pada kami."

"Jika kami sudah lapar buat apa harus memberitahu kalian? Lagi pula kau tadi sedang asik bermain dan melupakan adikmu kan?"

Naruko yang mendengar itu melenguh karena perkataan Gabriel ada benarnya, ia saking senangnya bermain di pantai sampai melupakan adiknya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Naruko-chan… lagi pula adikmu kembali dengan selamat kan, jadi tidak perlu di khawatirkan, lagi pula jika ia tidak ikut dia akan mati kebosanan sendirian."

Naruko yang mendengar itu mengembungkan pipinya, Rias yang melihat situasi sudah reda pun memberitahu teman-temannya untuk merapikan barang-barang mereka dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah selesai mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan Naruto kali ini duduk di bagian belakang bersama Tsubaki dan Gabriel. Naruko duduk di depan mereka sambil memandang keluar jendela karena masih merasa bersalah karena melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai kakak.

Karena perjalanan kembali cukup jauh, mereka pun kecuali Rias dan Akeno tertidur di dalam mobil, Rias harus terus mengemudi karena hanya ia saja yang bisa mengemudi sementara Akeno mengajaknya mengobrol agar tidak tertidur di jalan.

Ravel yang duduk bersama Kuroka, serta Naruko yang awalnya tertidur terbangun ketika bayangan ketika dia melihat Naruto melakukan sex dengan Tsubaki serta Gabriel terlintas di kepalanya.

Ia yang mengingat itu menggigit bawah bibirnya sendiri, mengingatnya membuat hasrat sexualnya meningkat kembali. Dan tanpa di sadari oleh semua bagian belakang mobil ternyata Gabriel serta Tsubaki saat ini tengah mengulum penis Naruto sementara Naruto menutup mulutnya agar desahannya tidak keluar.

Gabriel dan Tsubaki yang merasakan kedutan pada penis Naruto pun mengulum penis tersebut secara bergantian dan menit berikutnya cairan putih keluar dalam jumlah banyak dan mengisi mulut mereka secara bergantian.

Mereka pun menelan cairan putih tersebut tanpa tersisa lalu mendudukkan diri mereka kembali di samping Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya, "Kami tak akan membiarkanmu lari, Naruto-kun."

"Kau adalah milik kami sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : Yo! Kembali update nih.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hot kah? Kalau gak ya maaf, bukan ahli lemon saya :v.**

**Ok seperti yang kalian lihat, main pairnya saya jadikan Naruto x Gabriel x Tsubaki. Awalnya maunya sih Gabriel aja tapi kepikiran aja gitu buat nambahin Tsubaki :v**

**Lalu untuk Chapter berikutnya saya akan menyajikan Milf x Shota. Siapa kah dia? Hoho sebelum itu mari kita lakukan Vote :v jika tidak ada vote tidak akan seru kan?**

**List-nya **

**Pertama : Mikoto Uchiha**

**Ke dua : Grayfia**

**Ke tiga : Rosswiesse**

**Ke empat : Venelana**

**Setiap vote kalian 1 point dan jika akun Guest setiap Guest point kalian satu. Berapa pun review Guest semua Guest terhitung 1 point.**

**Hey, kalian mereview tanpa akun dan juga bisa saja kalian adalah orang kembar jadi aku memberikan aturan tersebut, kalau pun berbeda saya akan memilah dan jika salah satunya terbanyak itu 1 point.**

**Selain itu, Tsubaki dan Gabriel telah menjebak Naruto, dengan begini mereka bisa melampiaskan hasrat mereka dengan menggunakan Naruto, apa kalian menyukainya :v**

**Ok itu saja dari saya, semoga kalian menikmatinya, sampai jumpa, Jaa~ na~**

**4kagiSetsu Out**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary :** Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning berumur 10 tahun yang harus kehilangan keperjakaannya karena teman kakaknya yang datang ke rumahnya, ia berpikir semua itu hanya mimpi namun ternyata tidak, dan saat itu juga hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis.

**_Nee-chan to Kaa-chan no Tomodachi_**

**Pair** : Naruto x Harem

**Genre** : Big Breast, Harem, Shotacon, School Uniform, Handjob, Blowjob, Breast Feeding, Incest, Solo Male, Milf, Bikini, Mastrubation, Paizuri,

**Rate : M**

**Warning : **Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, R18+, alur berantakan, Not Like Don't Read!, ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR PERGILAH! DOSA BUKAN SALAH SAYA!

" Halo " berbicara

_"Halo" _batin

.

**Chapter 3 : Mom Friends**

**.**

**Jum'a, 19 Agustus 20xx**

**Naruto Side**

**14.00 PM**

.

Di siang hari yang panas, Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan menuju kerumahnya sambil berjalan di samping sungai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian di pantai, Gabriel dan Tsubaki selalu mengajaknya sex jika mereka berkunjung karena mendapat banyak tugas.

Mereka mengajaknya sex secara bergantian dan ia tak bisa melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun karena ancaman mereka, jadi yang bisa lakukan hanyalah diam menikmati perlakuan mereka.

Dan karena perbuatan mereka setiap malam ia hampir tidak bisa tidur dan saat di pelajaran sekolah, ia hampir tidak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan guru hingga ia di tegur. Pikiran ia benar-benar kacau sekarang, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena selalu membayangkan sex dengan mereka.

Bahkan saking seringnya dia hilang kendali dan mengikuti alur sex mereka, Naruto yang mengingat itu memerah wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Karena melamun, Naruto tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil dari belakang melewatinya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat hingga spion mobil itu mengenai bahu Naruto dan membuat Naruto jatuh ke aliran sungai.

Mobil itu pun langsung berhenti dan mengeluarkan dua wanita yang menatap khawatir Naruto yang saat ini mendudukkan dirinya di aliran sungai dangkal dengan pakaian basah.

"Itte…," gumam Naruto sambil mengelus bahunya yang kesakitan. "Ka-Kau tidak apa?" Naruto yang mendengar suara menoleh dan ia melihat satu wanita berambut cokelat menggunakan kemeja putih serta rok hitam selutut, dan satu wanita berambut putih dengan pakaian maid menatapnya khawatir.

"H-Ha'I, aku tidak apa!" jawab Naruto sambil bangun dan berjalan ke tangga untuk naik ketepian. Saat sudah di tepi, dua wanita tersebut langsung mengecek keadaan Naruto, "Maafkan kami, kami tidak tahu bahwa spion mobil kami akan mengenalimu," ujar Wanita berambut cokelat meminta maaf.

"Ti-Tidak apa, ini juga salahku melamun," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, ini memang salahnya melamun di jalan seperti ini. "Kau tidak bisa kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau ikutlah ke tempat kami untuk mengeringkan pakaianmu dulu," ujar wanita berambut cokelat membuat Naruto tidak enak.

"T-Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian," tolak Naruto secara halus, namun salah satu wanita berpakaian maid menahannya. "Ini juga salah kami, jadi izinkan kami untuk meminta maaf dengan mengeringkan tubuh anda dan barang-barang Anda," ujar sang Maid mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ketika wanita berambut cokelat telah menjalankan mobilnya, apa lagi dia di jaga oleh maid wanita tersebut yang tengah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Ngomomg-ngomong siapa namamu nak?"

"Na-Namaku, Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto sambil tergagap. "Ara? Kau anak dari Kushina-chan?" tanya Wanita di depannya membuat Naruto kebingungan karena ia mengenal ibunya.

"Nama Baa-san adalah Venelana Gremory, dan Maid yang ada bersamamu adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, kami adalah teman Ibumu," jawab Wanita bernama Venelana membuat Naruto tidak percaya karena bertemu dengan temam ibunya.

"Kemarilah sedikit, Naruto-sama," ujar Grayfia mendekatkan dirinya sambil mengeringkan bagian yang tidak bisa ia jangkau dan itu membuat dadanya mengenai bahu Naruto.

Ekspresi Naruto seketika memerah ketika merasakan dada Grayfia menyentuh bahunya, ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar bahunya tidak terkena dada Grayfia, namun Grayfia kembali menariknya hingga bahunya semakin dalam di belahan dada Grayfia dan ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Grayfia di telinganya yang membuat wajah Naruto merona.

Ia berusaha menjauh dari Grayfia dengan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi gerakan tersebut membuat Grayfia mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang membuat Naruto menegang.

"Di-Diamlah dengan tenang, Naruto-sama."

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Grayfia-baa…."

"Panggil saja, Grayfia-san," ujar Grayfia memotong ucapan Naruto lalu melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kau tahu, Kaa-sanmu itu sangat menyeramkan jika marah, bahkan dinding rumah saja bisa hancur dengan sekali pukulannya," ujar Venelana membuat Naruto menegang, ia memang pernah mendengar ibunya sering marah-marah pada ayahnya saat masih di rumah, tapi dia tidak tahu jik ibunya bisa melakukan itu.

"Jika kamu pulang dalam keadaan itu dan memberikan alasan tertabrak mobil hingga tercebur ke sungai, Ibumu pasti akan memarahiku dengan sangat keras, kau tidak mau seperti itu kan?" Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, siapa yang mau terkena marah dari ibu yang sangat terbilang mengerikan.

Venelana yang melihat reaksi Naruto dari spion tersenyum, "Jika begitu kau ikutlah ke rumah Baa-san untuk mengeringkan tubuh serta barang-barangmu dulu, jika sudah kau bisa kembali ke rumah."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk, jika dia mengeringkan dirinya di bawah sinar matahari yang panas seperti sekarang yang ada dia akan dehidrasi dan jatuh sakit, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengikuti teman ibunya ini untuk mengeringkan diri serta barang-barangnya.

.

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan, mereka pun sampai di sebuah kediaman berukuran besar yang membuat Naruto terkagum-kagum karena rumah teman ibunya sangat besar dan terlihat cukup mewah.

Naruto pun di ajak oleh Venelana untuk masuk ke dalam, sementara Grayfia mengurus barang-barang Naruto, setelah masuk Naruto bisa melihat banyak barang-barang cukup mewah terdapat di rumah tersebut.

Grayfia langsung memanggil beberapa maid yang ada di rumah tersebut selain dirinya untuk mengeringkan barang Naruto serta membawakan barang yang ia dan Venelana simpan di dalam bagasi mobil.

Setelah itu, Grayfia mendekati Naruto dan Venelana yang sudah berdiri di ruang tamu, "Baiklah, ini adalah rumah Baa-san, Grayfia akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan nanti untuk melihat rumah ini, tapi untuk saat ini sebaiknya kamu bersihkan tubuhmu dan biarkan Grayfia yang mengeringkan bajumu.

"Ha-Ha'i," balas Naruto sedikit tergagap, Grayfia pun menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajak Naruto untuk ke kamar mandi. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa anak Kushina sangat lucu dan imut," gumam Venelana

Sementara Naruto dan Grayfia, saat ini mereka sudah mencapai kamar mandi yang terbilang cukup luas dengan dua mesin cuci serta dua mesin pengering di kamar mandi tersebut.

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama, menghadapkan kemari," ujar Grayfia membuat Naruto menghadap ke arahnya, lengan Grayfia pun bergerak ke dada Naruto dan membuka baju Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung menahan tangan Grayfia.

"A-Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Itu tidak perlu Naruto-sama, Anda adalah tamu kami dan kami yang sudah membuat Anda begini jadi izinkan saya untuk membalas kesalahan kami," ujar Grayfia sambil terus membuka baju Naruto walau tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Ta-Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini kan?"

"Tidak apa, saya sudah biasa melakukan ini kepada keponakan Venelana-sama," balas Grayfia selesai membuka kemeja sekolah Naruto dan melepaskannya dari tubuh Naruto lalu membuka sabuk Naruto.

"Kalau itu beda la… tu-tunggu! Grayfia-san! Ba-Bagian itu biar saya saja yang…."

Naruto yang ingin membalas perkataan Grayfia seketika tersadar ketika Grayfia telah menahan sisi celananya dan berniat menghentikannya, tapi terlambat Grayfia sudah menariknya turun hingga Grayfia bisa melihat penisnya yang sedikit tegang.

Naruto yang melihat Grayfia terbengong langsung menutup penisnya dan berniat berlari ke kamar mandi, tapi celananya belum lepas sepenuhnya yang membuatnya terjatuh ke arah Grayfia.

Naruto yang tidak merasakan sakit merapa sekitarnya dan ia merasakan benda kenyal di bawahnya, "Ahhh!" Naruto yang mendengar suara desahan terbelak dan langsung bangun, ia bisa melihat Grayfia tengah berbaring di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan memegang dadanya yang besar.

"Na-Naruto-sama… ternyata kau mesum ya?" goda Grayfia dengan rona di pipinya. "Ti-Tidak! Ini bukan seperti yang Grayfia-san bayangkan!" balas Naruto sambil turun dari tubuh Grayfia dan mundur hingga terhenti karena mesin cucian di belakangnya.

Grayfia pun mendudukkan dirinya lalu merangkak ke arah Naruto yang tidak bisa lari karena celananya masih ada di kakinya, dan memegang penis Naruto membuatnya mendesis karena genggaman Grayfia.

"Jika begitu, kenapa bagian ini sangat tegang sekali, Naruto-sama?" goda Grayfia sambil mengocok pelan penis Naruto, "bahkan kau tadi telah tegang hanya karena mendengar desahanku di mobil kan?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap Grayfia yang tersenyum menggoda padanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena ia menyadarinya.

"Fufufu~ dasar anak nakal, aku tidak menyangka anak Kushina-sama sangat mesum," goda Grayfia sambil menduduki paha Naruto dan mengelus-elus penis Naruto.

"Shh.. G-Grayfia-san i-ini tidak seperthmmmph!" perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika Grayfia mencium bibirnya, ia mencoba mendorong Grayfia untuk melepaskan ciuman tersebut namun ia hanya anak kecil tidak mungkin bisa menandingi tenaga wanita yang lebih besar darinya.

Grayfia pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto serta menghentikan kegiatannya mengocok penis Naruto. Ia membuka baju maidnya hingga memperlihatkan bra berwarna putih lalu menurunkannya hingga terlihatlah dadanya yang menantang membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah dan langsung memejamkan matanya serta mengalihkan pandangannya.

Grayfia yang melihat sikap malu-malu Naruto tersenyum lalu mengarahkan salah satu tangan kanan Naruto untuk meremas dada kirinya, "Ahhh! Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Grayfia dengan nada menggoda

"Gr-Grayfia-san! I-Ini tidak benar, k-kita harus menghentikannya sebelum V-Venelana-baa-san tahu!" balas Naruto masih mengalihkan pandangannya, Grayfia yang mendengar itu mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Nikmati saja, Naruto-kun… nanti kau pasti menikmatinya," bisik Grayfia lalu mengocok kembali penis Naruto namun kali ini lebih cepat membuat Naruto sedikit membuka mulutnya, Grayfia langsung saja mencium Naruto.

Ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa, sementara Naruto hanya melenguh ketika merasakan dua ransangan dari Grayfia secara bersamaan.

Grayfia pun mengarahkan tangannya ke sebelah Naruto dengan melewati punggungnya lalu mengarahkan tangan kiri Naruto untuk meremas dadanya.

"Uhhmmmn… Ahhmmnnn… Hmmnnhh," lenguh mereka dalam ciuman panas mereka, Naruto yang akan mencapai puncaknya langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga mengeluarkan caira putih yang langsung membasahi tangan Grayfia.

Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu, Grayfia melihat tangannya yang terlumuri cairan putih lalu menjilatinya hingga tak tersisa di tangannya.

"Hmm, lezat sekali rasanya," gumam Grayfia lalu melirik penis Naruto yang masih tegang dan terlumuri sedikit cairan putih, "Ara, maaf Telah mengotorinya, Naruto-kun, Izinkan aku membersihkannya," ucap Grayfia sambil pindah ke penis Naruto yang masih tegang.

Ia mengelus penis tersebut dengan pelan memberikan rangsangan pada Naruto kembali, lalu mengulum penis tersebut dengan membuat membuat mulut Naruto mengap-mengap seperti ikan yang di bawa keluar dari air.

Grayfia menjilati batang penis Naruto dari bawah ke atas lalu menjilati ujung penis tersebut dan mengulumnya kembali seperti memakan sebuah permen lollipop. Selagi menggulum penis Naruto, ia memainkan jarinya dia vaginanya untuk mencapai puncak juga.

Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan standar membuat Naruto mendesis ketika merasakan kedutan di penisnya, ia memegang kepala Grayfia seolah menyuruhnya untuk tetap mengulum penisnya.

"Ghh… G-Grayfia-san… aku…."

Grayfia yang mendengar itu semakin cepat menaik turunkan kepalanya untuk merasakan cairan putih Naruto kembali, ia juga merasakan bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Grayfia-san!" desis Naruto lalu menekan kepala Grayfia dan memuntahkan cairannya di dalam mulut Grayfia, sementara Grayfia juga mengeluarkan cairannya hingga membasahi rok maid miliknya dan berusaha menelan cairan putih Naruto yang cukup banyak walau pun sudah keluar tadi.

Setelah selesai, Naruto pun melepaskan kepala Grayfia membuatnya langsung melepaskan penis Naruto lalu menelan cairan putih tersebut secara langsung dan menjilati bibirnya yang terdapat sisa sperma Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas minumannya, Naruto-kun,"ujar Grayfia pada Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya, "aku sudah bilang bukan? Kau pasti akan menikmatinya," bisik Grayfia.

Ia melirik ke arah penis Naruto yang masih tegang dan itu membuatnya tersenyum menggoda, ia lalu menyikapi rok maidnya dan memperlihatkan vaginanya yang mengeluarkan cairan.

"Sekarang mari kita ke menu utama, Naruto-kun," ucap Grayfia sambil menggenggam penis Naruto yang masih tegang dan mengelusnya dengan lembut membuat Naruto kembali terangsang.

Grayfia pun mengarahkan penis Naruto ke vaginanya lalu menurunkan pinggulnya hingga penis tersebut masuk semua, Naruto langsung melenguh ketika merasakan pijatan kuat dari vaginanya begitu juga Grayfia yang melenguh pelan ketika penis Naruto memasuki dirinya.

"Sugoii… rasanya sungguh berbeda… nikmat sekali," lenguh Grayfia lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Naruto mendesis tertahan, Grayfia yang melihat Naruto hanya diam mengambil lengan Naruto lalu di arahkannya untuk meremas dadanya.

"Ahhh! Remas dadaku Naru… Ahhh… nikmat sekali… ahhh!" lenguh Grayfia, sementara Naruto dia menatap tidak percaya Grayfia karena sekarang orang yang melakukan sex dengannya bertambah satu, dan lagi sensasinya sangat berbeda saat bersama Gabriel dan Tsubaki.

Gerakan pinggul Grayfia tidak ada perubahan sama sekali karena ia masih ingin menikmati penis tersebut lebih lama lagi, namun Naruto ia bergerak gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan, ia ingin cepat-cepat mencapai puncak.

Naruto yang tidak tahan memegang pinggang Grayfia lalu ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Grayfia semakin mendesah nikmat, "Ahhh! Yahhh! Lebih dalam lagi… ohhhh! Ahhh " Naruto yang melihat dada Grayfia bergoyang di depannya langsung menghisap salah satu dada Grayfia membuat ia semakin mendesah nikmat dan meremas-remas rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"Ohhh! Begitu… ahhh! Hisap terus Naru… ahhh! Ahhnn!" desah Grayfia, ia bahkan lupa jika majikannya ada di rumah ini, ia terlalu menikmati sexnya dengan anak temannya ini.

Beberapa menit tetap dengan posisi seperti itu, Naruto merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya begitu juga Grayfia, Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakkannya serta hisapannya pada dada Grayfia, sementara Grayfia mengalungkan kakinya serta memeluk Naruto dengan erat ketika akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Ohhhh! Naru… lebih cepat! Ahhh! Aku akan sampai… ahhh!

"Aku juga… Grayfia-san… ahh!"

"Ohhh! Keluarkan! Keluarkan di dalam Ahhh! Aku keluar… AHHHHHH!"

"Ghhh!"

Naruto pun menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih dalam membuat penisnya mencapai rahim Grayfia dan menyemburkan cairannya di dalam rahim. Saat Grayfia mencapai puncaknya ia juga menghentakkan pinggulnya serta membusungkan tubuhnya dan ia mengadahkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi menikmati sensasi puncak sexnya.

Grayfia bisa merasakan banyaknya cairan Naruto memenuhi dirinya, bahkan sampai meluber keluar karena tidak bisa menampungnya.

Karena kelelahan, Grayfia menarik Naruto untuk berbaring di atas tubuhnya dan ia berada di bawah sambil mengatur nafas mereka.

Grayfia mengelus rambut Naruto yang berbaring di selah dadanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum menggoda, "sudah aku bilang kau pasti akan menikmatinya bukan?"

Sementara Naruto dia hanya diam karena telah berbuat hal bejat kembali dan itu adalah teman ibunya, ia merutuki dirinya kembali karena kehilangan kendali.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Naruto dan Grayfia yang mendengar suara Venelana langsung bangun dan benar saja, wanita tersebut berdiri di depan mereka sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam mereka.

Naruto dan Grayfia pun langsung menjaga jarak dan melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan menatap takut Venelana.

"Ve-Venelana-sama… i-ini…."

"V-Venelana-baa-san, to-tolong jangan beritahu Kaa-chan tentang ini, A-Aku mohon!"

"Ho?" gumam Venelana berjalan mendekati Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat Naruto, "Jika kau tidak ingin Ibumu tahu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Venelana membuat Naruto langsung mengangguk, apa pun akan dia lakukan yang terpenting hal ini tidak sampai di dengar oleh ibunya.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Grayfia-chan." Naruto dan Grayfia yang mendengar itu tersentak dan saat Naruto akan membalas perkataan Venelana, ia lebih dulu menciumnya dan mendorongnya hingga Naruto berbaring di bawah dan Venelana di atasnya.

"Ve-Venelana-sama… A-Anda…," gumam Grayfia tidak percaya. "Fuaahhh… aku sudah melihat kegiatan kalian sejak tadi dan itu membuat tidak tahan, apa lagi aku sudah lama tidak merasakan sex karena suamiku pergi bersama ayahmu, Naruto-kun," ujar Venelana sambil mengelus penis Naruto membuatnya ereksi kembali.

"Shhh!" desis Naruto merasakan penisnya kembali ereksi.

"Ara Ara sudah tegang kembali ya? Kalau begitu, Baa-san akan memanjakan penismu kali ini," ujar Venelana bergerak ke bawah dan mengocok penis Naruto dengan pelan.

"Ve-Venelana-sama… s-saya…."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Grayfia-chan… aku tidak akan melaporkanmu, untuk sekarang ayo kita nikmati ini bersama," ajak Venelana lalu mengulum penis Naruto, Grayfia yang mendengar itu tersentak sesaat lalu tersenyum sexual karena Venelana juga tertarik melakukan sex dengan Naruto. "A-Ahh! Ba-Baa-san… ja-jangan…," desis Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong kepala Venelana, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Grayfia yang telah di sampingnya dan menciumnya dengan nafsu.

"Fuahh… nikmati saja Naruto-kun, kau tidak ingin Kaa-sanmu tahu kan?" ujar Venelana melepas kulumannya sesaat lalu kembali mengulum penis Naruto, ia melepaskan kemeja miliknya serta bra miliknya hingga terlihatlah dadanya yang sama persis dengan Grayfia.

Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya sambil meremas-remas dadanya sendiri, sementara Grayfia setelah puas berciuman ia mengarahkan mulut kepala Naruto ke dadanya dan membiarkannya menghisap dadanya layaknya seorang bayi.

Venelana yang merasakan kedutan pada penis Naruto mempercepat gerakan kepalanya nya, ia juga ingin merasakan cairan putih Naruto di mulutnya.

Naruto yang mencapai puncaknya langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya dan Venelana memeluk pinggul Naruto sambil menelan seluruh cairan putih yang di keluarkan penis Naruto.

Setelah itu Venelana melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Naruto sambil menjilati bibirnya ketika merasakan sisa sperma Naruto di selah bibirnya, "Kau benar, Grayfia-chan, ini nikmat sekali," ucap Venelana melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggul Naruto.

Naruto yang mencapai puncak berkali-kali mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup untuk mengatur pernafasannya.

Venelana pun menyikapi rok hitam miliknya hingga terlihatlah vaginanya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan, tanpa basa basi, Venelana mengarahkan penis Naruto ke Vaginanya.

"Ba-Baa-san… A-Aku…."

"Fufufu, permainan baru saja di mulai, Naruto-kun," ujar Venelana lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya membuat penis Naruto langsung masuk sepenuhnya, "Aaahhhh!" desah Venelana begitu penis Naruto memenuhi vaginanya dan menyentuh rahimnya.

Sementara Naruto ia memejamkan matanya sambil meneteskan air mata karena melakukan sex dengan teman ibunya, Venelana sudah terbiasa dengan penis menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, "Ahhh! Sugoii… sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan penis di dalamku… ahhh! Ahhhh!" desah Venelana sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati penis Naruto.

Merasa belum puas, Venelana merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium Naruto dengan liar sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya, Naruto melenguh dalam ciumannya bersama Venelana ketika penisnya semakin di jepit oleh vagina Venelana dan itu membuatnya tidak tahan.

Naruto pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Venelana semakin mendesah dalam ciumannya ketika penis Naruto masuk lebih dalam dan menghantam vaginanya.

"Aahhh! Yahhhh! Terus Naruto-kun… Ohhh! Ahhhh!" desah Venelana melepaskan ciumannya sambil memeluk leher Naruto yang berbaring di lantai, ia semakin mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya ketika akan mencapai puncak.

Grayfia yang melihat itu memainkan jarinya di vaginanya dan membayangkan Naruto tengah melakukan sex dengannya.

"Oohh! Aku akan sampai… ahhh! Sugoii… suamiku bahkan tidak bisa membuatku seperti ini… ahhh! Ahhh!"

"Ba-Baa-san…."

"Yaa! Keluarkan Ahhh! Keluarkan di dalam Naruto-kun Ahhh! Ahh! AHHHHHHNNN!"

"Ghhh!"

Naruto dan Venelana bersamaan menghentakkan pinggul mereka dan kembali Penis Naruto memuntahkan cairan putihnya ke dalam rahim wanita lain, sementara Grayfia ia telah mengeluarkan cairan miliknya hingga membasahi lantai di bawahnya.

Venelana bisa merasakan rahimnya terisi penuh oleh sperma Naruto dan dia beruntung karena hari ini dia aman dan tidak perlu takut jika hamil, Venelana yang merasakan penis Naruto kembali tegang padahal ia hanya sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya tersenyum, ia pun berbisik pada Naruto sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di dalam."

.

.

.

.

**15.50 PM**

**.**

"Tadaima!" ujar seorang perempuan berambut merah memasuki kediaman mewah tersebut namun ia sama sekali tak melihat siapa pun di rumahnya, "Kaa-chan? Grayfia-san?" panggil perempuan tersebut namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali hingga ia mendengar suara ribut di kamar mandi.

Ia pun menaruh tasnya di sofa dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan saat akan mencapainya ia mendengar suara desahan ibunya di dalam kamar mandi dan ia menyebutkan seorang nama yang dia kenal.

"Ahhh! Yahh! Terus naru-kun Ahhh! Tusuk lebih dalam lagi… Ahhhh!"

"_Na-Naruto? Bukannya dia adiknya Naruko-chan?" _batin perempuan tersebut lalu mengendap-endap menuju kamar Mandi dan sedikit membuka pintu dimana sumber suara tersebut berasal untuk mengintip.

Dan saat mengintip, ia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Venelana tengah melakukan sex dengan Naruto serta Grayfia. Perempuan tersebut menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ia melihat ibunya serta pelayan ibunya tengah melakukan sex dengan anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang merupakan adik temannya.

"_B-Bukankah itu adik Naruko? Ke-Kenapa dia ada di sini? D-Dan juga… D-Dia melakukan sex dengan Kaa-chan dan Grayfia-san?"_ batinnya menatap tak percaya Ibunya dengan semangat menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat di penyatuannya bersama Naruto.

Sementara Naruto juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil menjilati vagina Grayfia yang ada di atasnya sambil berciuman dengan Venelana. Grayfia dan Venelana sama-sama melenguh dalam ciuman mereka ketika merasakan sensasi nikmat di bawah mereka

"Fuuuahhh! Ohhh! Yahh! Lebih cepat lagi Naruhhh Ahhh! Ahhh!" desah Venelana sambil mengadahkan kepalanya di sertai mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya, pikirannya benar-benar kosong karena sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan sensasi sex.

Naruto yang merasakan vagina Venelana memijit penisnya dan menghisapnya dengan keras semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya membuat Venelana semakin mendesah nikmat, Grayfia yang melihat itu menurunkan vaginanya hingga menutup mulut Naruto dan membuatnya menghisap vagina tersebut sambil memainkan lidahnya.

"Ahhh! Naruto-sama… lidahmu sungguh nikmat! Ahhh! Ahhhhh!"

Perempuan yang mengintip mereka sex terdiam dengan wajah memerah serta nafas menderu, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah ketika mendengar suara desahan mereka, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya tidak tahan ketika melihat ibu dan pelayan ibunya menikmati permainannya bersama Naruto padahal tubuhnya dan usianya masih belum kategori dewasa.

Ia meremas dadanya sendiri dengan pelan serta mainkan vaginanya dengan jarinya serta membayangkan jika Naruto juga melakukan itu padanya, beberapa menit berlalu Naruto merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya begitu juga Venelana, Grayfia serta perempuan yang mengintip mereka.

Venelana yang merasakan penis Naruto berkedut tersenyum, "Ahhh! Yaahh! Keluarkan… keluarkan di dalam Naruto-kun! Ohhhh! Ahhh!"

"Ahhh! Aku… Aku akan keluar! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" desah Grayfia sambil meremas-remas dadanya sendiri.

"Keluarkan! Ahhh! Aku… sampai… AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

Naruto dan Venelana pun sama-sama menghentakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dan mengeluarkan cairan mereka bersamaan juga, Venelana bisa merasakan rahimnya kembali di isi oleh cairan putih Naruto bahkan saking banyaknya ia tidak bisa menampung semua.

Grayfia juga mengeluarkan cairannya dan itu di mulut Naruto membuatnya harus menelan cairan cinta tersebut agar kerongkongannya tidak sakit.

Perempuan yang mengintip mereka juga mengeluarkan cairan miliknya hingga membasahi lantai di luar, ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil melihat jarinya yang berlumuran cairan miliknya, perempuan itu pun berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan lalu meninggalkan kamar mandi tersebut secepat mungkin sebelum mereka sadar.

"Ahhh… Sugoii… banyak sekali, Naruto-kun," gumam Venelana sambil berdiri melepaskan penyatuannya membuat cairan putih Naruto meluber keluar.

Grayfia juga berdiri dan membiarkan Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Grayfia dan Venelana pun menggendong Naruto bersama-sama menuju Bathup dan berendam bersama untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka

Naruto yang kelelahan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, Venelana yang tahu Naruto lelah apa lagi melayani mereka selama dua jam kurang mengelus kepala Naruto yang bersandar pada badannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun, apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Venelana dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Naruto, "jika kau mau, kau bisa melakukannya dengan kami kapanpun kau mau, dan kami janji… tidak akan melaporkan ini kepada ibumu," bisik Venelana membuat pipi Naruto merona.

"Baa-san…," gumam Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan menghisap dada Venelana membuatnya mendesah kecil lalu tersenyum menggoda pada Naruto yang menghisap dadanya seperti bayi.

"Ara, ternyata anak Kushina-chan benar-benar mesum sekali," goda Venelana, sambil mengelus rambut Naruto. "Naruto-sama, tolong aku juga," pinta Grayfia sambil mengarahkan dadanya kepada Naruto dan Naruto langsung menghisap kedua dada wanita tersebut secara bersamaan membuat mereka mendesah kecil sambil tangan mereka mengelus penis Naruto yang masih tegang.

Sementara Naruto, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, mau melawan pun percuma karena mereka telah memegang rahasianya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menikmatinya saja.

.

.

.

"Apakah semua barangmu sudah kering, Naruto-kun?" tanya Venelana dengan pakaian rumah miliknya sambil melihat Naruto yang sudah memakai pakaian sekolahnya yang kering tengah mengecek peralatan sekolahnya. "Sudah semua, Baa-san," balas Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo masuk ke dalam mobil, Baa-san dan Grayfia-chan akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah," ajak Venelana sambil menuntun Naruto menuju mobil di ikuti Grayfia di belakangnya yang membawa barang Naruto.

Sementara di salah satu kamar, terlihat perempuan berambut merah saat ini berbaring di kasurnya yang berantakan serta pakiannya yang tampak kacau, perempuan tersebut merubah posisinya sambil memeluk sebuah bantal menutupi wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"Naruto-kun… kau harus bertanggung jawab."

.

.

.

**Other Place**

.

Di sisi lain, terlihat perempuan berambut kuning di ikat Twins dalam bentuk gelombang saat ini tengah duduk di kasurnya sambil memainkan jarinya di vaginanya serta meremas-remas dadanya.

"_Naruto-kun… ahhh! Lebih cepat lagi… shhh… ahhh!" _batin perempuan tersebut sambil menggigit pakaiannya dan setelah beberapa menit, perempuan tersebut menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi lantai kamarnya lalu terbaring lemas di kasur.

Perempuan tersebut mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil melihat kearah langit kamarnya, setelah tenang perempuan tersebut membuka pakaian sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa.

Perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah ponselnya yang ada di kasur menunjukkan sebuah pesan dan ia membuka pesan itu, dan sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Besok kau akan menjadi milikku, Naruto-kun," bisiknya sambil menjilati bibirnya, "kau harus bertanggung jawab."

.

.

**Naruto side**

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, ia saat ini tengah menghisap dada Grayfia yang duduk di belakang bersamanya, entah kenapa dia sangat ketagihan menghisap dada tersebut.

Sementara Grayfia hanya bisa tersenyum menggoda karena Naruto sangat menyukai dadanya dan membiarkan Naruto menghisap dadanya selama perjalanan.

Sementara Venelana hanya bisa mendesis pelan karena melihat service Grayfia pada Naruto membuatnya kembali bernafsu tapi dia berusaha tahan karena ia akan menuju rumah temannya yang merupakan ibu Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : Yo! Kembali update nih.**

**Maaf banget ya, kalau terlihat kaku. Jujur aku masih belum terbiasa membuat seperti ini, aku lebih sering ke dalam segi Action sama Adventure soalnya.**

**Baiklah tak perlu basa basi, karena point dua wanita ini sama dan hubungan mereka juga dekat saya memutuskan memilih Venelana serta Grayfia.**

**Dan saya memperingatkan kalian, saya sudah bilang untuk Vote satu orang! Bukan dua, tolong di mengerti. Jika kalian di jalan antara hidup dan mati gak mungkin kalian milih keduanya kan -_-.**

**Untuk selanjutnya saya akan membuat sedikit lebih panjang dan tentu saja perempuan berambut kuning di ikat Twins itu akan mendapatkan jatahnya di Chapter depan dan saya akan ingin kalian memilih salah satu dari vote karakter ini untuk menjadi scene berikutnya setelah mereka selesai sex.**

**Vote karakter :**

**Pertama : Rias Gremory**

**Kedua : Taihou ( Azur Lane )**

**Ke tiga : Prinz Eugen ( Azur Lane )**

**Ingat! Vote satu karakter! Bukan dua.**

**Lalu waktu itu ada Akun Guest berkata bahwa cerita ini mengambil dari Wattpad? Setidaknya langsung beritahu judul ceritanya dan jangan asal ngomong, saya sendiri gak pernah baca Wattpad bagaimana bisa saya mengambil cerita dari sana.**

**Itu saja dari saya, ingat! Vote satu orang satu suara! Bukan dua!. Jika sudah paham, saya pamit undur diri, jaa~ na!**

**4kagiSetsu Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary :** Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning berumur 10 tahun yang harus kehilangan keperjakaannya karena teman kakaknya yang datang ke rumahnya, ia berpikir semua itu hanya mimpi namun ternyata tidak, dan saat itu juga hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis.

**_Nee-chan to Kaa-chan no Tomodachi_**

**Pair** : Naruto x Harem

**Genre** : Big Breast, Harem, Shotacon, School Uniform, Handjob, Blowjob, Breast Feeding, Incest, Solo Male, Milf, Bikini, Mastrubation, Paizuri,

**Rate : M**

**Warning : **Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, R18+, alur berantakan, Not Like Don't Read!, ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR PERGILAH! DOSA BUKAN SALAH SAYA!

" Halo " berbicara

_"Halo" _batin

.

**Chapter 4 : Party**

**.**

**Sabtu, 20 Agustus 20xx**

**Sekolah Dasar Konoha**

**12.00 PM**

.

Di siang hari di sebuah sekolah dasar, tepatnya di sebuah kelas terdapat Naruto serta temannya yang tengah belajar dengan tenang, namun sebenarnya Naruto saat ini tengah melamun karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat bertemu dengan teman ibunya.

Dari kemarin setelah sampai di rumahnya, ibunya sempat memarahinya karena tidak pulang-pulang tapi Ibu temannya yaitu Venelana mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengannya dan mengajaknya mampir.

Dia beruntung karena Venelana berjanji tidak mengatakan kejadian tersebut kepada ibunya, selain itu sensasi saat melakukan itu dengan teman ibunya serta pelayannya masih terbayang di kepalanya.

Rasanya benar-benar berbeda saat melakukannya dengan Tsubaki dan Gabriel, mengingatnya membuat wajah Naruto merona serta membuat nafsunya bergejolak. Saking melamunnya, Naruto harus mengaduh kesakitan ketika merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya karena sebuah pukulan dari benda tebal.

Naruto pun menoleh dan dia melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan sweter hijau tengah menatap tajam dirinya, "Ha-Hasegawa-sensei."

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Namikaze-kun? Kelas telah berakhir dan semuanya sudah pulang," tanya guru bernama Hasegawa tersebut membuat Naruto tersentak dan melihat sekitarnya di mana kelasnya telah sepi, "hah... Aku tidak percaya ini, kau kembali melamun setiap jam pelajaran, Namikaze-kun, sebenarnya apa yang kau lamunkan?" lanjut Hasegawa sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya yang besar.

"B-Bukan apa-apa kok, Sensei," jawab Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya namun mata Naruto teralih ke arah dada besar tersebut membuatnya meneguk ludahnya, namun Naruto langsung tersadar dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Sementara Hasegawa, dia menyadari pandangan Naruto tadi, dia melihat dadanya yang besar itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil merapikan bukunya. Ia juga bisa melihat tonjolan dari balik celana Naruto, melihat itu membuat Hasegawa merona tipis dan tersenyum misterius.

Saat selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya, Naruto pun menghadap ke arah Hasegawa lalu membungkukkan sedikit padannya, "K-Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, S-Sensei," ucap Naruto pamit lalu pergi meninggalkan Hasegawa sendirian di kelas.

"Hmm... Ternyata muridku ini sudah menjadi pria dewasa ya," gumamnya lalu menjilati bawah bibirnya, "fufufu, tak akan aku maafkan kau berpikir mesum pada gurumu sendiri, Namikaze-kun."

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

**13.00 PM**

.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan dari sekolah, akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di rumah, saat masuk ke dalam Naruto di kejutkan dengan banyaknya sepatu di teras rumahnya.

"Tadaima," ujar Naruto masuk ke ruang tamu dan dia melihat teman-teman kakaknya kembali berkumpul. "Ah! Okaeri, Naruto-kun!" sapa Naruko sambil melihat ke arahnya dari meja ruang tamu.

Mata biru Naruto teralih ketika melihat ada beberapa tas yang cukup tebal di kumpulkan di samping dinding, lalu matanya beralih ke arah Gabriel dan Tsubaki yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala ruangan dan dia tidak menemukan ibunya di rumah, "Nee-chan, Kaa-chan tidak di rumah?"

Naruko yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kaa-chan pergi menginap di rumah temannya selama sehari, besok Kaa-chan akan pulang kok," jawab Naruko membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Lalu... Tas-tas itu?"

"Oh, itu barang-barang teman Nee-chan, mereka akan menginap di sini hari ini," jawab Naruko membuat Naruto terkejut, "kami memiliki banyak tugas jadi kami ingin menyelesaikannya hari ini agar besok bisa bersantai."

"S-Souka...," gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi jangan nakal ya, Naruto-kun. Jadilah anak yang baik," peringat Naruko dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku akan masuk ke kamar dulu," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Naruko bersama teman-temannya.

"Fufufu... Adikmu cukup polos sekali, Naruko-chan," ujar Akeno sambil tertawa halus, "dia pasti tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan tidur di sebuah rumah yang di penuhi banyak perempuan cantik."

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan adikku, dia masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal dewasa," ujar Naruko dengan nada memohon, Tsubaki, dan Gabriel yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ravel yang mengerjakan tugasnya hanya mengangguk kecil sambil melirik Tsubaki dan Gabriel, dia yakin mereka pasti juga merencanakan sesuatu.

Rias yang melihat Naruto teringat dengan bayangan saat mengintip ibunya dan pelayannya tengah melakukan sex panas di kamar mandi yang membuat hasrat sexualnya terpancing. Mengingat itu membuat Rias tidak sabar untuk menyantap Naruto saat malam hari.

Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa halus sambil menutup bibirnya, sementara Kuroka hanya mengangguk pelan, "Padahal akan asyik jika bisa menggodanya dan melihat wajah malu-malunya itu," gumam Kuroka dan mendapat jeweran dari Naruko.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan," ujar Naruko lalu melepaskan jewerannya pada Kuroka. "Untuk nanti malam aku sudah menentukan siapa yang akan tidur di kamarku yang berhadapan dengan kamar Naruto-kun, Rias-chan dan Ravel-chan, kalian lah yang akan tidur di kamarku," ucap Naruko membuat Rias dan Ravel tersentak lalu saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Tsubaki-chan, Gabriel-chan, dan Akeno-chan kalian akan tidur di salah satu ruangan yang ada di samping ruang ayah dan ibuku yang akan aku tempati bersama Kuroka-chan," lanjut Naruko membuat Tsubaki dan Gabriel sama-sama mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku harus mengawasi dia agar tidak macam-macam dengan adikku," ujar Naruko sambil menarik pelan pipi Kuroka membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya jadi tolong lepaskan, Naruko-chan!" pinta Kuroka dan di turuti oleh Naruko.

"Ayo kita selesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat, entah kenapa saat tugas kita selesai kita selalu tertidur di sini hingga malam," ajak Naruko dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka kecuali Tsubaki dan Gabriel.

"Mungkin karena faktor kelelahan, kita tahu sendiri bahwa tugas yang kita dapat ini selalu banyak dan lagi kita tidak memiliki waktu istirahat, mungkin saja itu penyebabnya," ujar Tsubaki. Sebenarnya selama mereka kemari, ia dan Gabriel memberikan obat tidur di minuman mereka saat tugas mereka selesai.

Saat mereka tertidur mereka pun mendapat kesempatan buat melakukan sex dengan Naruto sepuasnya tanpa ada gangguan dan sepengetahuan mereka.

Naruko yang mendengar itu menyentuh keningnya sambil mengangguk pelan, "Hah... Itu mungkin saja, kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat dan beristirahat."

.

.

**Naruto side**

.

Di sisi Naruto, saat ini ia berbaring di kasurnya sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa teman-teman kakaknya akan menginap di sini, bayangan saat melakukan sex dengan Gabriel dan Tsubaki kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

Ia bergerak gelisah sambil memeluk bantalnya, bagian bawahnya kembali menegang setiap mengingat itu. Naruto melirik ke arah pintunya yang masih tertutup, biasanya salah satu dari mereka sudah ada di sini dan melakukan sex dengannya, tapi mereka belum datang juga.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto telah tertidur di kasurnya karena faktor kelelahan.

.

.

**15.00 PM**

.

**Tak! **

"Akh! Akhirnya selesai juga!" gumam Naruko sambil meregangkan tangannya dan badannya yang pegal karena duduk tegak selama dua jam benar-benar menyakitkan begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Hah... lelahnya," gumam Kuroka membaringkan dirinya di lantai, "tugas akhir ini semakin banyak saja, apa lagi dari Anko-sensei... Setiap di beri tugas dia tidak segan-segan memberikan tugas yang sangat banyak kepada muridnya."

"Sasuga... Killer-sensei."

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian, bolehkah aku pinjam dapurmu, Naruko-chan?" tanya Gabriel dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruko. "Arigato, Gabriel-chan, maaf merepotkan mu lagi," ucap Naruko merasa bersalah karena membiarkan temannya yang membuatkan minuman, padahal sebagai tuan rumah dialah yang membuatkan minuman.

"Tidak apa," jawab Gabriel lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuatkan minuman untuk mereka, Naruko yang melihat ketulusan Gabriel tersenyum lalu merapikan buku-bukunya sambil menunggu minuman Gabriel.

Tak berselang lama, Gabriel pun datang sambil membawa nampan di sertai beberapa minuman, ia pun membagikannya kepada teman-temannya yang langsung di minum oleh mereka kecuali Tsubaki dan Ravel.

Ravel sebenarnya tahu bahwa mereka berdua merencanakan sesuatu maka dari itu dia pura-pura minum dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja sambil melihat teman-temannya.

"Naruko-chan, aku pinjam toiletmu," ucap Tsubaki sambil berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, namun sebenarnya dia mengarah ke lantai dua tepatnya kamar Naruto.

Tsubaki pun membuka pintu kamar Naruto secara perlahan dan ia melihat Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas, tersenyum manis Tsubaki naik ke atas tubuh Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto.

"Ayo bangun, Naruto-kun." Naruto yang mendengar suara Tsubaki melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya ia bisa melihat Tsubaki yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tsubaki-nee..."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Naruto-kun," bisik Tsubaki sambil mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut lalu membuka pakaiannya hingga terlihatlah dadanya yang menantang tertutup bra hitam.

"Ayo kita mulai."

.

.

Kembali ke ruang tamu, saat ini Naruko, Rias, Akeno, Kuroka tampak lelah dan sesekali menguap, Ravel yang tidak meminum minumannya sejak tadi sudah menduga bahwa Gabriel telah memasukkan obat tidur, jadi dia pura-pura tertidur di meja sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lipatan tangannya.

"Huaaamm... Entah kenapa aku mengantuk sekali," gumam Naruko mengucek matanya. "Huaaam... Aku mau tidur sebentar," gumam Kuroka membaringkan dirinya di lantai kembali dan langsung tertidur pulas.

Rias yang merasa mengantuk pun memejamkan matanya dan tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Akeno yang sudah tertidur duluan dengan tubuh bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya. Naruko yang melihat teman-temannya tertidur melihat ke arah Gabriel yang masih belum lelah sedikit pun.

"Kau tidak ngantuk... Gabriel-chan?"

"Aku belum mengantuk sedikit pun, jika kau memang mengantuk tidurlah duluan, Naruko-chan."

Naruko yang mendengar itu memejamkan matanya dan langsung tertidur di lantai bersama Kuroka. Gabriel yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu mengecek keadaan teman-temannya yang tertidur pulas lalu pergi menyusul Tsubaki yang sudah lebih dulu dari pada dirinya.

Saat Gabriel sudah sampai kamar, ia bisa melihat Tsubaki yang telah melakukan Service pada Naruto sementara yang di beri service melenguh sambil memegang kepala Tsubaki.

Melihat itu Gabriel tidak tahan dan langsung menutup pelan pintu kamar Naruto namun tidak terlalu menutup lalu membuka pakaian sekolahnya dan menyodorkan dadanya kepada Naruto.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Naru-kun," ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum manis, ia pun memangku Naruto seperti bayi dan membiarkan Naruto menghisap dadanya, sementara Tsubaki asik melakukan Paizuri sambil mengulum penis Naruto.

"Shhh... Ahhh! Hisap terus Naru... Ahhh! Ssshhhh," desah pelan Gabriel sambil mengarahkan tangan Naruto untuk meremas-remas dadanya lagi satu.

.

Kembali ke ruang Tamu, Ravel yang pura-pura tidur merasa Gabriel telah pergi pun bangun dari aksi pura-pura tidurnya, ia pun mengecek keadaan Rias, Akeno, Kuroka dan Naruko yang tertidur pulas. Melihat mereka tidak bangun sama sekali, Ravel pun memutuskan ikut ke atas sambil membawa beberapa kain yang ia bawa dalam tas untuk berjaga-jaga, sesampai di atas ia mengendap-endap ke kamar Naruto dan mengintip dari sela pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Ia bisa melihat Tsubaki saat ini tengah melakukan Paizuri pada penis Naruto sementara Gabriel memanjakan Naruto dengan dadanya.

Nafas Ravel seketika menderu di sertai wajah yang merona, lengan Ravel pun memainkan dadanya sendiri serta vaginanya dari balik celana dalam sambil membayangkan penis Naruto memasuki bagian bawahnya.

Tsubaki yang merasakan kedutan pada penis Naruto pun semakin kuat menghisap penis Naruda, tak lama setelah itu tubuh Naruto menegang dan mengeluarkan sperma miliknya di dalam mulut Tsubaki.

Tsubaki yang merasakan sperma Naruto kembali di mulutnya menelan sperma tersebut tanpa tersisa lalu melepaskan penis Naruto sambil menjilati bibirnya yang terdapat sisa sperma Naruto.

Ravel yang melihat bagaimana Tsubaki menikmati sperma Naruto meneguk ludahnya, ia juga ingin merasakan sperma Naruto di mulutnya.

"Fufufu, kau keluar banyak sekali, Naruto-kun," ucap Tsubaki membuat Gabriel mengembungkan pipinya. "Tsubaki-chan! Gantikan aku! Sekarang giliranku!" ujar Gabriel dan di balas tawa halus Tsubaki namun tetap di lakukan olehnya.

Lengan Gabriel pun mengelus penis Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak tersebut dan menjilati penis tersebut membuat Naruto melenguh pelan kembali padahal dia baru saja mencapai puncak.

Tsubaki pun mengarahkan mulut Naruto ke dadanya dan ia langsung menghisap dadanya dengan lembut membuat Tsubaki mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh... Terushh... Ahh... Hisap terus Naruto-kun Ahhh... Nikmat sekali..."

Gabriel yang sudah menjilati batang penis Naruto pun berpindah ke arah ujung penis Naruto dan memainkan lidahnya di sana beberapa saat lalu mengulum penis tersebut sambil menaik turunkan kepalanya.

"Ummn... Hmmmm...," lenguh Naruto selagi menghisap dada Tsubaki. "Ahhh... Lebih keras Naruto-kun... Sshhh... Ahhh... Hisap sepuasmu... Ahhh...," desis Tsubaki sambil meremas-remas rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Sementara di luar kamar Naruto, Ravel yang mengintip memainkan puting dadanya sambil memainkan vaginanya semakin cepat. Gabriel yang ingat Tsubaki melakukan Paizuri pada Naruto pun ikut melakukan hal tersebut dan menghisap penis Naruto lebih kuat membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang.

Tsubaki yang tidak tahan pun melepaskan dadanya dari mulut Naruto lalu membuka celana dalam miliknya lalu mengangkat rok miliknya di atas kepala Naruto memperlihatkan vaginanya yang telah basah karena cairan miliknya sendiri.

"Tolong masukan lidahmu... Naruto-kun..."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menurut lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam Vagina Tsubaki membuatnya mendesah sedikit keras saat lidah tersebut masuk lalu menikmati lidah Naruto yang mengobrak-abrik Vaginanya.

Lengannya meremas-remas kepala Naruto yang tertutup oleh roknya, dia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto bisa membuatnya kenikmatan dengan lidahnya, padahal mereka baru pertama kali melakukannya.

"Ahh... Sugoii... Ohhh... Nikmat sekali Naruto-kun... Ahhh... Terus... Ahh."

Ravel yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi... Ia benar-benar ingin merasakan penis tersebut sekarang juga. Gabriel yang merasakan penis Naruto berkedut pun semakin kuat menghisap penis Naruto dan tak lama setelah itu tubuh Naruto menegang dan mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Gabriel.

Tsubaki yang juga mencapai puncaknya pun mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Naruto dan menelannya hingga tak tersisa. Melihat mereka yang masih beristirahat, Ravel pun memutuskan untuk masuk lalu menutup pintu tersebut namun tidak terlalu tertutup seperti saat dia mengintip mereka.

Gabriel dan Tsubaki yang melihat Ravel terkejut dan langsung menutupi tubuh mereka sekaligus sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, sementara Naruto yang melihat Ravel terkejut dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kasur.

"Ra-Ravel-chan... Ka-Kau...," gumam Gabriel dengan wajah sedikit pucat karena rahasia mereka terbongkar. "Jangan khawatir... Aku akan merahasiakan hal ini," balas Ravel sambil mendekati Naruto dan menggenggam penis yang masih tegak tersebut.

"Karena aku juga ingin merasakan penis Naruto-kun," lanjut Ravel lalu mengulum penis Naruto membuatnya mendesis karena baru saja mencapai puncak penisnya kembali di rangsang.

Gabriel dan Tsubaki yang mendengar itu terkejut, ternyata Ravel juga ingin memiliki Naruto, mereka pikir Ravel akan membongkar rahasia mereka.

Sama-sama tersenyum, mereka pun mendekati Naruto kembali dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan liar secara bergantian. Sementara Naruto dia hanya pasrah menikmati alur yang mereka buat, lagi pula dia menikmatinya.

Selagi mengulum penis Naruto, Ravel membuka pakaian sekolah miliknya serta dalamannya saja hingga menyisakan rok sekolahnya saja. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya sambil menghisap penis Naruto sedikit keras membuatnya melenguh dalam ciumannya bersama Gabriel dan Tsubaki.

Melepas kulumannya, Ravel menjepit penis Naruto dengan dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar dari milik Tsubaki dan Gabriel lalu menaik turunkan dadanya sambil mengulum penis Naruto kembali.

Gabriel dan Tsubaki yang sudah puas berciuman dengan Naruto pun mengarahkan dada mereka ke mulut Naruto dan langsung di hisap oleh mereka secara bersamaan membuat mereka mendesah nikmat.

Lengan Tsubaki dan Gabriel mengambil masing-masing tangan Naruto dan memasukkan jari Naruto ke vagina mereka.

"Ahhh... Naru... Ahhh..."

"Hisap terus... Ahhh... Nikmat sekali."

Ravel yang merasakan kedutan pada penis Naruto pun menghisap penis tersebut semakin kuat dan tak lama setelah itu, Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya mengeluarkan sperma Naruto di dalam mulut Ravel.

Ravel yang merasakan sperma Naruto menelannya tanpa tersisa sambil memeluk pinggul Naruto untuk merasakan lebih banyak sperma Naruto. Setelah semua sperma Naruto tertelan, Ravel pun melepaskan pinggul Naruto sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Nikmat sekali...," gumam Ravel, Tsubaki dan Gabriel yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu menjaga memberi jarak dan kesempatan kepada Ravel untuk melakukan sex dengan Naruto.

Ravel pun naik ke atas kasur merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto, mata birunya bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafasnya, tanpa memberi kesempatan Ravel mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut lalu melepaskan ciumannya sambil menatap Naruto penuh nafsu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... Aku ingin memilikimu, Naruto-kun," gumam Ravel sambil memegang penis Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke vagina miliknya.

**Blesh!**

"AAKHHH!" desah Ravel ketika selaput daranya di robek oleh penis Naruto, ia terdiam sesaat sambil menunggu rasa sakitnya hilang. Setelah tidak terasa sakit, Ravel menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan sambil mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh! Sugoii... Penismu nikmat sekali Naru... Ahhh! Ahhh!" Ravel pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan liar, lengan Naruto yang diam bergerak ke arah dada Ravel dan meremasnya dengan pelan membuat mereka sama-sama melenguh dalam ciuman mereka.

Gerakan pinggul Ravel pun semakin cepat membuat Naruto yang berciuman dengan Ravel tidak tahan dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya masuk semakin dalam.

"Fuaahh... Ahhh! Lebih dalam lagi... Ohhh... Ahhh! Ahh!" desah Ravel setelah melepaskan ciumannya bersama Naruto.

Karena bosan berbaring, Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya sambil menghisap dada Ravel dengan lembut membuat perempuan yang sudah menjadi wanita tersebut mendesah nikmat sambil meremas-remas rambut Naruto.

"Ohhh! Kau terlalu kuat Naru... Ahhh! Aku.. bisa gila Ahhh!"

Gabriel dan Tsubaki yang melihat Naruto melakukan sex dengan Ravel mendesis sambil memainkan vagina mereka. Mereka juga tidak sabar untuk merasakan penis Naruto memasuki vagina mereka.

.

Kembali di ruang tamu, Rias yang bersandar dengan tubuh Akeno pun bergerak pelan membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke samping dan kepalanya membentur lantai dengan sedikit keras membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Ia pun membuka matanya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena terbentur lantai.

"Ssshh.. apa yang terjadi," gumam Rias mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat teman-temannya tertidur pulas namun ia tidak melihat Ravel, Gabriel dan Tsubaki sama sekali.

"_Ahh! Lebih dalam lagi Naru... Ahhh!"_

Rias yang mendengar suara gaduh serta desahan langsung mendapat kesadarannya dan ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke lantai dua.

Dan ia bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari salah satu kamar dan suara itu adalah Ravel yang tengah mendesah serta menyebutkan seorang nama. Ia pun mencoba mengintip dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Ravel, Gabriel dan Tsubaki tengah melakukan sex dengan Naruto.

Ia bisa melihat Ravel menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat begitu juga dengan Naruto, Apa lagi ekspresi Ravel tampak terlihat menikmati penis Naruto di vaginanya.

"Ahhh! Sugoii... Aku sampai... Ahh! Ahn! Keluarkan di dalam Naru!" desah Ravel tidak percaya dia akan mencapai puncak bersama Naruto dalam waktu cepat.

"Ra-Ravel-nee..."

"Yah! Ahhh! Di dalam! Aku... Sampai.. AHHHHHHH!" desah Ravel lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit.

Penis Naruto pun menyentuh rahim Ravel dan mengisinya dengan cairan putih hingga penuh dan meluber keluar. Rias yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya karena tidak percaya karena Naruto bisa mengeluarkan cairan sebanyak itu.

"Ahh... sugoiii... Banyak sekali yang kau keluarkan Naruto-kun," gumam Ravel sambil melepaskan penis Naruto dari penyatuan mereka dan berbaring di samping Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Rias yang melihat itu memerah di sertai nafasnya yang menderu seketika, hasrat sexualnya meningkat begitu melihat adegan panas Ravel serta Naruto, ia pun turun sesaat ke ruang tamu melihat apakah teman-temannya terganggu dengan perbuatan mereka dan ternyata mereka tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Rias pun naik ke lantai atas kembali dan langsung saja masuk ke kamar Naruto membuat empat orang yang ada di kamar tersebut terkejut.

"Ri-Rias-chan!" kejut Gabriel, Tsubaki dan Ravel sambil menutupi tubuh mereka, sementara Naruto terkejut akan kedatangan Rias berwajah pucat.

Rias yang melihat mereka terkejut hanya diam sambil menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan menguncinya. "Ri-Rias-nee... Ini...," gumam Naruto bingung harus menjelaskan apa yang telah dilihat olehnya.

"aku tidak percaya, aku pikir kau hanya melakukan sex dengan ibu serta pelayanku, ternyata kau juga melakukan sex dengan teman-temanku," ujar Rias menatap tajam Naruto.

Gabriel, Tsubaki, dan Ravel yang mendengar itu terkejut dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah tidak percaya karena Rias mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Ri-Rias-nee... Kau..."

"Ya, Aku adalah anak dari Venelana serta pelayanku adalah Grayfia, aku melihat kalian melakukan sex kemarin." Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam dengan wajah pucat karena perbuatan mereka di ketahui.

"Dasar anak nakal," ucap Rias sambil mendekati Naruto lalu mendorongnya hingga kembali berbaring, "tidak akan aku biarkan hanya kalian saja yang memiliki Naruto-kun!" lanjut Rias sambil membuka bajunya serta dalamannya menyisakan rok sekolahnya saja.

"Aku juga ingin memilikimu, Naru," gumam Rias dengan tatapan penuh nafsu lalu mengulum penis Naruto membuatnya mendesah kembali.

Gabriel, Tsubaki, dan Ravel yang melihat itu saling memandang satu sama lain dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi kau tidak akan melaporkan hal ini bukan, Rias-chan?" tanya Tsubaki dan di jawab gelengan pelan oleh Rias. "Aku tidak akan melaporkan kejadian ini," jawab Rias sambil mengelus penis Naruto dengan lembut.

"Jika aku laporkan kita akan kehilangan penis ini bukan? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Tsubaki, Gabriel dan Ravel yang mendengar itu sama-sama tersenyum lalu mendekati Naruto kembali dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Jadi kau sudah melakukan sex dengan wanita lain ya?" tanya Tsubaki dengan nada sexualnya. "Kau harus di hukum, Naruto-kun," ujar Gabriel sambil mengarahkan Vaginanya ke mulut Naruto.

"Masukkan lidahmu, Naru."

Naruto yang mendengar itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Gabriel membuatnya mendesah nikmat, sementara Ravel dan Tsubaki mengarahkan jari Naruto ke vagina mereka dan memaju-mundurkan jarinya membuat mereka mendesis nikmat.

Rias yang merasakan sisa sperma Naruto menjilati bibirnya lalu mengulum penis tersebut dengan rakus sambil menaik turunkan kepalanya cukup cepat.

"Shhh... Ahhh... Yahh... Terus... Ahhh!" desah Gabriel sambil meremas-remas rambut Naruto yang ada di bawahnya. "Ohhh... Nikmat sekali, Ahhh!" desah Ravel dan Tsubaki menikmati jari Naruto yang mengobrak-abrik vagina mereka.

Rias yang merasakan kedutan pada penis Naruto semakin keras menghisap penis Naruto dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto pun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Rias dalam jumlah cukup banyak.

Gabriel, Ravel dan Tsubaki pun juga mencapai puncak mereka membuat cairan mereka membasahi kasur Naruto. Rias yang merasa penis Naruto telah selesai mengeluarkan cairannya pun menelan sperma yang ada di mulutnya secara perlahan untuk menikmati sperma tersebut.

"Fuuahh... Nikmat sekali," gumam Rias menjilati bibirnya lalu naik ke atas tubuh Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Matte, Rias-chan... Aku akan mengambilkan minumanku dan Tsubaki-chan untuknya, dia tampak kelelahan, kita beri dia waktu untuk istirahat sesaat," ujar Gabriel membuat Rias mengembungkan pipinya lalu melihat ke arah Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Melihat itu Rias menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah... Kita istirahat sejenak." Gabriel pun bangun dari kasur Naruto dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu mengambil minuman miliknya dan Tsubaki. Ia juga melirik ke arah Kuroka, Naruko dan Akeno yang masih tertidur pulas, ia sangat yakin bahwa obat tidurnya memiliki efek yang lama sampai nanti malam, tapi bagaimana bisa Rias sudah bangun lebih dulu.

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto, ia pun memberikan dua minuman tersebut kepada Ravel dan Tsubaki untuk meminumkannya kepada Naruto, "Rias-chan, bagaimana kau bisa sadar lebih dulu di banding yang lainnya?" tanya Gabriel membuat Rias menggumam pelan.

"Terbentur lantai," jawab Rias singkat membuat Gabriel mengangguk paham. Setelah menghabiskan dua gelas minuman, Naruto merasa mendapatkan kehidupannya kembali.

Melihat Naruto telah mendapatkan staminanya kembali, Rias langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan liar, lengan Rias mengelus penis Naruto untuk tegang kembali dan saat sudah tegang ia memasukkan penis tersebut ke Vaginanya lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga merobek selaput daranya.

"Uhhhhmm!"

Rias yang merasakan sakit pada vaginanya mendiamkan pinggulnya sambil berciuman dengan Naruto, lengan Naruto yang tidak melakukan tugas meremas dada Rias yang cukup besar membuatnya mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Pasangan Naruto berhasil membuat rasa sakit pada Vaginanya sedikit berkurang dan membuatnya bisa menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Fuaahh! Yah! Penismu sungguh nikmat sekali... Ahhh! Lebih dalam lagi Naru... Ahhh!" desah Rias sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya, Naruto yang melihat dada Rias yang bergoyang mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dan menghisap dada Rias layaknya seorang bayi.

"Ohhh! Hisap terus Naru... Ahhh! Kau membuatku gila... Ahhh!"

Tsubaki, Ravel dan Gabriel yang melihat mereka menikmati sex pun mendekati mereka sambil sesekali menggoda mereka di mana Ravel yang mencium Rias, Tsubaki dan Gabriel yang menjilati telinga Naruto sambil mengelus dada Naruto.

"Hmmm... Fuahmmm... Ahhhmmnn," desah Rias dalam ciumannya bersama Ravel. Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan dada Rias pun beralih ke arah dada Gabriel lalu Tsubaki secara bergantian.

Rias yang sudah tidak tahan pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, ia pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Ravel lalu mendorong Naruto agar berbaring kembali dan mencium Naruto kembali dengan liar tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Naruto yang juga akan mencapai puncak ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penis Naruto menyentuh rahim Rias.

"Fuaah! Ohhh! Ahhhh! Lebih cepat... Ahhh! Aku hampir sampai Naru... ahhh! Ahhh!" desah Rias melepaskan ciumannya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas di sertai ekspresi menikmati sexnya.

"Rias-nee... Aku..."

"Ahhh! Di dalam... Penuhi aku seperti saat bersama ibuku, Ahhh!" desah Rias semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, "Ohhh! Ohh! Aku... Sampai... Ahhhhh!" desah Rias menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras begitu juga Naruto.

Cairan sperma Naruto pun keluar dalam jumlah banyak dan memenuhi rahim Rias, bahkan saking banyaknya hingga meluber keluar karena tidak bisa menampung banyaknya sperma Naruto.

"Ahh... Sugoii... Banyak sekali...," gumam Rias sambil melihat banyaknya sperma Naruto meluber keluar. Gabriel yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar mandi."

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di kamar mandi hingga mereka sama-sama puas, setelah mereka selesai dengan sex mereka... mereka pun membersihkan tubuh mereka dan akan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka saat malam, karena efek obat tidur Gabriel sudah mencapai batas.

"Engghhh..." lenguh Naruko, Kuroka dan Akeno bangun dari tidurnya dan ia melihat Ke empat temannya telah berganti baju serta handuk di leher mereka, Naruko dan Kuroka pun bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Aw... Sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya Naruko. "Ini sudah jam 6 sore, Naruko-chan... Kau, Kuroka-chan serta Akeno-chan tertidur pulas sekali," jawab Tsubaki sambil tersenyum.

"Kami sudah berusaha membangunkan kalian, tapi kalian pulas sekali."

"Huaaaam... Kami tidur selama itu ya?" gumam Kuroka sambil mengucek matanya. "Ya, Ayo Akeno-chan, Kuroka-chan, Naruko-chan, bersihkan tubuh kalian, kami akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Ahh... Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali," gumam Akeno sambil menyentuh kepalanya, Rias yang melihat itu pun menyodorkan minuman yang sudah di ganti dengan air bersih dan memberikannya kepada Akeno agar efek obat tidurnya hilang.

"Shhh... Maaf merepotkan kalian," ucap Naruko sambil berdiri dari dan berjalan ke arah kamar Mandi begitu juga Kuroka dan Akeno.

Melihat mereka sudah ke kamar Mandi, Rias pun mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya sambil tersenyum, "apa yang kau cari Rias-chan?" tanya Gabriel.

"Hanya obat tidur yang aku bawa. Padahal aku berniat menyerang Naruto-kun saat malam hari tapi aku sudah melakukannya tadi dan itu membuatku ketagihan," jawab Rias membuat mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Malam ini kita akan lanjutkan kegiatan kita lagi."

Sementara Naruto yang sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya bersama Rias, Gabriel, Tsubaki dan Ravel saat ini berbaring di kasur dengan ekspresi lesu. Energinya benar-benar terkuras banyak dan ia sangat lapar saat ini.

"Laparnya..."

.

**19.00 PM**

.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap Naruto, Naruko serta teman-temannya yang telah berkumpul di ruang makan dan makan bersama. Naruto yang sudah kelaparan makan sebanyak mungkin membuat Naruko sedikit membentak adiknya, tapi di maklumi oleh teman-temannya karena mereka beranggapan bahwa wajar saja untuk anak seusia Naruto.

"Maaf Gabriel-chan, Rias-chan, Tsubaki-chan, Ravel-chan, aku merepotkan kalian... Padahal aku tuan rumah tapi merepotkan kalian... Harusnya aku yang memasak dan membersihkan rumah tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat mengantuk sekali," ujar Naruko meminta maaf di balas anggukan setuju oleh Kuroka dan Akeno.

"Entah kenapa rasa lelahnya berbeda dari yang biasanya," timpal Akeno. "Kau benar, Akeno-chan... Entah kenapa rasanya nyenyak sekali hingga tidak ingin di ganggu," ucap Kuroka membuat Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rias dan Ravel tersenyum.

Tidakk apa, kami juga hampir ketiduran seperti kalian, tapi untungnya kami berhasil bangun," jawab Tsubaki sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, maaf merepotkan kalian," ujar Naruko dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka, sementara Naruto hanya diam tidak berbicara sedikit pun.

Setelah selesai makan, Tsubaki melakukan pekerjaan mencuci piring-piring sementara Ravel mengeringkan piring-piring yang telah di cuci oleh Tsubaki.

Naruto telah kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Akeno, Rias, Gabriel, Kuroka dan Naruko di ruang tamu yang tengah menonton TV.

Gabriel yang melihat mereka belum tertidur sedikit pun berbisik ke arah Rias di sampingnya, "berapa lama efek obatnya berlangsung?"

"Sebentar lagi, agar tidak mencolok aku sengaja mencari dosis efek obat yang agak sedikit lama saat jam-jam ingin tidur."

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Akeno, Kuroka dan Naruko pun merasakan efek obat tidur Rias. Mereka sama-sama menguap dan mata mereka terasa berat sekali.

"Ah... Kenapa aku mengantuk lagi," gumam Naruko menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit. Kuroka menguap dengan lebarnya sambil mengucek matanya sementara Akeno tampak berusaha menjaga kesadarannya walau tidak bisa sama sekali.

"Mungkin kalian sakit... Jika kalian beristirahat lebih banyak mungkin kau akan sembuh," jawab Rias sambil membantu Naruko ke kamar yang akan dia tiduri, Gabriel yang membantu Kuroka sementara Ravel membantu Akeno ke kamar yang akan di tempati.

"Huaamm... Mungkin kau benar." Mereka pun membawa Naruko, Akeno dan Kuroka menuju kamar mereka dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Mereka pun sama-sama menyeringai dan langsung saja sama-sama masuk ke kamar Naruto dan ia bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk di meja belajar sambil mengerjakan sebuah tugas.

Perlahan mereka pun menutup pintu tersebut dan menguncinya, Tsubaki yang lebih dulu mendekati Naruto pun berbisik ke telinga Naruto membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna.

"Mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : saya kembali Update nih.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ya maaf kalau Absrud, saya hanya menulis apa yang ada di kepala saya saja.**

**Ok, Rias dan Ravel telah mendapat bagiannya. Berikutnya kira-kira siapa ya :v, tapi aku udah bisa nebak sih.**

**Kali ini saya akan mengambil beberapa Karakter OC untuk di Vote.**

**Pertama : Hasegawa Chisato**

**Kedua : Rosswaisse**

**Ke tiga : Tearju Lunatique**

**Ke empat : Shizuka Marikawa.**

**Silahkan di pilih :v, ingat kalian hanya bisa memilih satu orang dengan satu suara. Ok jtu saja dari saya, Jaa na!**

**4kagiSetsu Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary :** Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning berumur 10 tahun yang harus kehilangan keperjakaannya karena teman kakaknya yang datang ke rumahnya, ia berpikir semua itu hanya mimpi namun ternyata tidak, dan saat itu juga hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis.

**_Nee-chan to Kaa-chan no Tomodachi_**

**Pair** : Naruto x Harem

**Genre** : Big Breast, Harem, Shotacon, School Uniform, Handjob, Blowjob, Breast Feeding, Incest, Solo Male, Milf, Bikini, Mastrubation, Teacher, Paizuri, Apron, Bathroom, full energy.

**Rate : M**

**Warning : **Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, R18+, alur berantakan, Not Like Don't Read!, ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR PERGILAH! DOSA BUKAN SALAH SAYA!

" Halo " berbicara

_"Halo" _batin

.

**Chapter 5 : Teacher Home**

**.**

**Senin, 22 Agustus 20xx**

**Sekolah Dasar Konoha**

**10.00 AM**

.

Dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana teman-teman kakak Naruko menginap di rumah, Rias, Ravel, Gabriel dan Tsubaki benar-benar mengajaknya untuk melakukan sex hingga dini hari, dia benar-benar kelelahan kemarin dan tidur hingga siang hari.

Sekarang Naruto bersekolah dengan wajah murung karena Mereka tidak bisa datang hari ini karena mereka ada urusan, padahal dia berharap bisa bertemu mereka hari ini.

Karena melamun Naruto tersentak ketika kepalanya di pukul pelan dengan sebuah buku, ia pun menoleh siapa yang memukul kepalanya dan terkejut karena yang memukulnya adalah gurunya Hasegawa Chisato.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang aku katakan, Namikaze-kun?" tanya Hasegawa sambil menatap tajam Naruto. "Go-Gomen, S-Sensei... Aku melamun tadi," jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah... Setelah pulang nanti kau tetap di sini Namikaze-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ujar Hasegawa lalu kembali ke depan meninggalkan Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah, tanpa semua sadari Hasegawa menyeringai kecil.

"_Gawat... Gara-gara terlalu memikirkan itu aku melamun dan membuat nilai sekolahku hancur dan Sensei pasti akan melaporkan tingkahku ini kepada Kaa-chan... Gawat," _batin Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya, _"harusnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan fokus belajar jika aku memang di sekolah... Bodohnya diriku."_

.

**14.45 PM**

.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, di kelas Naruto hanya tersisa Naruto dan Hasegawa saja, Naruto yang masih di meja menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani melihat ke arah sang guru.

Sementara sang guru yaitu Hasegawa Chisato, saat ini tengah berdiri depan sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya, "Jadi... Kenapa kau selama ini selalu melamun, Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak sesaat, "Go-Gomen, Sensei... A-Akhir-Akhir ini ada yang mengganggu pikiranku... Jadi aku tidak bisa fokus belajar dengan benar," jawab Naruto sekaligus meminta maaf.

"Kau tahu? Karena itu nilaimu selalu rendah dan akan merusak rapotmu, untungnya aku belum melaporkan hal ini kepada ibumu." Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut dan menatap sang guru dengan tatapan memohon.

"S-Sensei! Tolong jangan laporkan mengenai ini pada Kaa-chan... Aku mohon! Aku berjanji akan lebih fokus belajar lagi!"

Chisato yang mendengar itu menyeringai kecil lalu mendekati Naruto sambil merendahkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto dengan lekat.

Naruto yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan sang guru tersentak dengan wajah memerah lalu memundurkan sedikit wajahnya serta mengalihkan pandangannya, Chisato yang melihat itu menyeringai kecil.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melaporkannya kepada ibumu, tapi kau harus ikut pelajaran tambahan di rumah Sensei maka dengan begitu nilaimu akan selalu aman bersamaku," ujar Chisato sambil menaikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Be-Benarkah?!" tanya Naruto antusias, "a-apakah pelajaran tambahannya akan susah?" tanya Naruto kembali dan di jawab gelengan oleh Hasegawa.

"Ta-Tapi... jika begitu... Kaa-chan pasti akan mencarimu karena pulang terlalu sore" Naruto kembali, Chisato yang mendengar itu mengelus dagunya karena perkataan Naruto ada benarnya, mendapatkan ide Chisato pun tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengatasi itu, untuk sekarang ayo kita ke rumah Sensei untuk melakukan pelajaran tambahan mu," ucap Chisato membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"E-Eh? Tidak di sini?"

"Tentu tidak, ayo ikut aku!"

.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze, terdapat Kushina saat ini tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV di depannya, ia yang asyik menonton mendengar suara telepon rumah berbunyi.

Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah telepon rumahnya dan mengangkatnya, _"_Ya dengan keluarga Namikaze di sini."

_**["Konichiwaa... Apakah ini Ibu Namikaze Naruto?"]**_suara dari seberang sana. "Y-Ya, ini dengan siapa?" tanya Kushina sedikit tergagap sekaligus khawatir.

_**["Ah, ini aku Hasegawa Chisato... Wali kelas Namikaze Naruto,"]**_ucap Chisato membuat Kushina bernafas lega. "Souka... Guru Naruto-kun ya, ada keperluan apa? Apakah Naruto-kun membuat kesalahan?" tanya Kushina kembali.

_**["Ah, tidak... Sebenarnya saya ingin memberitahu bahwa akan ada kelas tambahan jadi mungkin Namikaze-kun dan teman-temannya akan pulang agak sore dan tentu saja saya akan mengantarkannya nanti saat pulang, apa tidak masalah?"]**_

Kushina yang mendengar itu bernafas lega kembali, "Begitu ya... Kelas tambahan... Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah tapi apa tidak merepotkan hingga Hasegawa-san yang mengantarkan Naruto-kun? Jika merepotkan saya sendiri yang akan menjemputnya."

_**["Ah, itu tidak masalah lagi pula aku juga ingin sesekali mengetahui kediaman Namikaze,"]**_ jawab Chisato. "Baiklah... Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang kelas tambahan tersebut, dan juga maaf merepotkanmu Hasegawa-sensei," ujar Kushina meminta maaf.

_**["Tidak apa, kalau begitu saya permisi, sampai jumpa."]**_

Kushina pun meletakkan telepon rumah tersebut sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memijit keningnya pelan, "Aku pikir ada apa, ternyata ada kelas tambahan untuk kelas Naruto-kun ya."

.

"Bagaimana Sensei?" tanya Naruto ketika gurunya telah mematikan teleponnya kepada ibunya. "Jangan khawatir, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya, masalah pulang seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," jawab Hasegawa, mereka saat ini ada di dalam sebuah mobil dengan Chisato yang mengendarai mobil menuju rumahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melihat ke arah jalan, dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa Chisato tengah meliriknya sambil menjilati bibirnya dengan rona di pipinya.

Tak berselang lama, mereka pun sampai di sebuah kediaman yang tak terlalu besar serta memiliki satu garasi untuk mobil. Naruto yang melihat rumah sang guru yang tampak sederhana hanya diam saja lalu mengikuti sang guru yang sudah lebih dulu.

Chisato pun membuka pintu rumahnya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto, "Ayo masuk, Namikaze-kun," ajak Chisato yang masuk duluan di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya. "Pe-Permisi," gagap Naruto sambil memasuki kediaman Chisato.

Setelah masuk Naruto melihat sekitar rumah gurunya yang terlihat sama seperti rumahnya walau memiliki satu kamar saja, Chisato pun membuka jas gurunya hingga terlihatlah Kemeja putih Chisato yang basah karena berkeringat bahkan dalamannya sedikit terlihat.

Naruto yang melihat itu memerah wajahnya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Duduklah dulu Namikaze-kun, aku akan membuatkan minuman lebih dulu," ujar Chisato dan di balas anggukan kecil Naruto lalu duduk di sofa.

Chisato pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat minuman dingin, "Etto di mana ya," gumam Chisato sedikit menaikkan rok hitam miliknya lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Naruto yang duduk di sofa melihat-lihat ke segala arah hingga tak sengaja ia melihat celana dalam hitam gurunya karena ruang tamu dan dapur berseberangan.

Chisato pun berdiri kembali dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak gelisah, melihat itu ia kembali menyeringai kecil lalu membuat minuman dingin untuk mereka, dia awalnya berencana untuk memberi obat perangsang untuk Naruto, tapi karena mereka hanya memiliki waktu terbatas jadi dia tidak akan menggunakannya.

setelah selesai Chisato pun berjalan ke ruang tamu dan memberikan minuman dingin yang dia buat kepada Naruto.

"Ini, Namikaze-kun."

"A-Arigato, Sensei... Maaf merepotkan," ucap Naruto sambil menerima minuman tersebut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya karena bagian dalaman gurunya terlihat karena kemeja putih gurunya basah karena keringat.

Chisato yang melihat itu tertawa kecil dalam hati lalu duduk di samping Naruto sambil meminum minuman dinginnya sedikit, "Baiklah, Namikaze-kun, keluarkan buku latihanku, ayo kita mulai belajar," ujar Chisato dan di balas anggukan pelan Naruto yang meletakkan minuman di tangannya dan mengambil barang-barang di tasnya.

Dengan sengaja, Chisato mendekatkan dirinya hingga lengan Naruto menyenggol lengannya yang membawa minuman hingga menumpahi celana Naruto.

"Ah! Namikaze-kun maafkan aku!"

"Ti-Tidak Sensei, I-Ini salahku, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Sensei tadi."

"Tu-Tunggu biar aku bersihkan," ujar Chisato sambil mengambil selembar tisu dan mencoba membersihkannya namun Naruto menahan tangannya. "Ti-Tidak perlu repot-repot Sensei, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak, ini salahku jadi aku yang akan membersihkannya," ujar Chisato mengusap-usap tisunya di celana Naruto sambil menekannya membuat Chisato bisa merasakan penis milik Naruto. "U-Ugh... Se-Sensei... Hentikan," pinta Naruto namun Chisato semakin mempercepat usapannya membuat penis Naruto ereksi.

Chisato yang merasakan penis Naruto ereksi menyeringai kecil sambil menjilati bibirnya, ia pun membuang tisu yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan celana Naruto lalu mengelus-elus penis Naruto dari luar celana.

"Ara? Ternyata kau sungguh mesum sekali, Naruto-kun," bisik Chisato sambil menjilati telinga Naruto. "I-Ini tidak seperti yang Sensei pikirkan," balas Naruto sambil berusaha menahan tangan Chisato yang mengelus penisnya.

"Begitukah? Tapi kenapa ini sangat keras sekali?" goda Chisato sambil menurunkan resleting celana Naruto dan mengeluarkan penis Naruto yang telah berdiri tegak, walau sudah di tahan oleh Naruto, tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan tangan sang guru yang lebih kuat darinya.

Chisato yang melihat penis Naruto merona, ia pun mengelus-elus penis tersebut membuat Naruto mendesis pelan, "Se-Sensei, a-aku mohon hentikan ini... Bu-Bukankah Sensei bilang ada pelajaran tambahan."

"Tidak... Ini adalah pelajaran tambahan mu, Naruto-kun," ucap Chisato membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ta-Tapi ini..."

"kau malu-malu saat melihat dadaku kan? Kau ingin merasakan dadaku bukan? Bahkan kau tadi gelisah saat melihat celana dalamku bukan?"

"I-Itu..."

"Bahkan saat kau aku marahi karena melamun saat kelas berakhir, kau ereksi karena melihat dadaku bukan?" goda Chisato kembali sambil mengocok pelan penis Naruto.

"I-Itu tidak benar..."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau selalu melamun di kelas? Atau aku akan melaporkan ibumu karena berpikir mesum kepada gurumu sendiri?" ancam Chisato membuat Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"A-Aku... Memikirkan melakukan sex dengan teman-teman Nee-chan."

"Ara... Ternyata kau sudah melakukan sex ya?" tanya Chisato sambil menyeringai kecil, ia sangat suka kejujuran Naruto karena wajar saja dia masih muda dan tak pandai berbohong.

"Me-Mereka yang memaksaku... A-Aku mohon jangan laporkan ini pada Kaa-chan."

"Fufufu tentu, tapi kau akan aku laporkan karena nilaimu selalu menurun, tapi jika kau ingin nilaimu tetap aman, kelakuanmu bersama teman kakakmu itu tidak ingin ketahuan, kau harus melakukan satu hal dan aku akan menjaga rahasia ini selamanya dari ibumu," ujar Chisato sambil mengalungkan lengan kanannya di belakang leher Naruto dan mengarahkan pipinya ke arahnya.

"Ja-Jangan bilang..."

"Ya, kau harus melakukan sex denganku," lanjut Chisato lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan liar, sambil mengocok pelan penis Naruto.

Chisato memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Naruto mengajak lidahnya untuk berdansa, lengannya yang mengalung di leher Naruto ia gunakan untuk mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring di sofa tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka dan lengannya lagi satu tetap mengocok pelan penis Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mencoba mendorong gurunya yang ada di atas namun tetap saja tidak bisa, Chisato pun melepaskan ciumannya sesaat dan menatap sayu Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"S-Sensei... Ini salah... Kita harusnya..."

"Apa kau ingin aku laporkan?"

"A-Aku tidak di ingin di laporkan tapi..."

"Kau tadi murung pasti karena teman-teman Nee-sanmu itu tidak datang bukan?" tanya Chisato membuat Naruto terkejut, "dari mana aku tahu anggap saja tebakan beruntung," lanjut Chisato sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

"Jika begitu anggap saja aku sebagai pengganti mereka, dan nikmati saja Naru-kun," ujar Chisato kembali mencium Naruto denga liar serta lengannya yang mengocok penis Naruto semakin cepat.

"Uhmmmnnn... Ahhnmmmm!" desah Naruto dan Chisato dalam ciuman mereka, lengan Chisato yang lagi satu ia gunakan untuk bertumpu beralih ke tangan Naruto yang memegang bahunya lalu menuntun tangan Naruto untuk meremas dadanya yang masih terbalut kemeja putih tipis dan bra hitam miliknya.

Chisato yang merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang dan penisnya berkedut kuat pun mempercepat kocokkannya, "Uhhhmmnn!" lenguh Naruto dan saat itu juga cairan putih menyembur keluar membasahi lengan Chisato yang mengocok penisnya.

Chisato pun melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto lalu melihat tangannya yang berlumuran cairan putih dan menjilatinya hingga tak tersisa.

"Fufufu, nikmat sekali Naruto-kun," ucap Chisato dengan nada sexual sambil menatap sayu Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya, ia pun membuka kemeja putihnya serta dalamannya hingga terlihatlah dadanya yang cukup besar.

Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya merona ketika melihat dada gurunya yang menantang, Chisato pun mengambil kedua tangan Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya untuk meremas-remas dadanya.

"Ahhh... Bagaimana Naruto-kun? Bagaimana rasa dada yang kau sukai ini?" tanya Chisato sambil sedikit mendesah. "Le-Lembut sekali, Sensei," jawab Naruto tergagap.

Chisato pun sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya berada di atas wajah Naruto, "Jika kau mau kau boleh menghisapnya, dada ini hanya untukmu saja," ujar Chisato membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya sesaat dan pada akhirnya ia menghisap dada Chisato.

"Ahhh... Ya... Begitu... Aahhh hisap lebih keras lagi Naru-kun... Ahhh!" desah Chisato sambil rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan sensasi nikmatnya.

Setelah selesai dengan satu dada Naruto beralih ke dada yang lain membuat nafsu Chisato memuncak, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan menggoda penis Naruto yang telah tegak kembali dengan vaginanya yang masih terbalut celana dalam.

Ia tak sabar benda tersebut masuk ke dalam vaginanya, tapi dia ingin membuat momen yang luar biasa dulu bersama Naruto, "Ahhh! Lebih keras lagi Naru-kun! Hisap mereka bersamaan! Ahhh!"

Naruto pun melakukan apa yang di katakan oleh Chisato dengan menghisap dua dadanya bersamaan, "Ohhh! Yahhh! Begitu... Ahhh! Nikmat sekali! Ahhh!"

Tangan Chisato yang meremas rambut Naruto semakin meremasnya dengan kuat serta gerakan pinggulnya sedikit ia percepat karena dia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Ahh! Yah! Nikmat sekali... Jika begini aku bisa gila," desah Chisato, "yah! Aku akan sampai... Ahhh! ahhhhhhh!"

"Ummnn hmmmnnn!" mereka berdua pun sama-sama mencapai puncak mereka dan membuat mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu. Chisato yang merasakan celana dalamnya hangat tersenyum kecil lalu berdiri dan melihat penis Naruto yang berlumuran cairan putih.

Ia pun menurunkan celana dalam miliknya yang kotor karena terkena cairan Naruto lalu mendekati penis Naruto dan membersihkannya dengan mulutnya membuat Naruto mendesis kembali karena gurunya memberikan rangsangan kembali.

Setelah membersihkan setiap sisi bagian bawah Naruto serta melepaskan celana milik Naruto, Chisato pun menjilati batang penis Naruto dari bawah ke atas dan menatap penis tersebut penuh nafsu.

"Sudah dua kali keluar tapi tetap tegak, fufufu... Dasar mesum," ucap Chisato lalu menjilati kepala penis Naruto lalu memasukkan penis tersebut ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya cukup kuat.

"Ahh! S-Sensei!"

Setelah menghisapnya, Chisato pun menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan sedang lalu melepaskan penis Naruto sambil mengocoknya sesaat, setelah itu ia kembali menjilati penis Naruto dan yang terakhir ia menjepit penis Naruto sambil mengulum kepala penis Naruto serta menggerakkan dadanya yang menjepit penis Naruto melakukan Paizuri.

"A-Ah! Se-Sensei! Ji-Jika kau menghisapnya terlalu kuat..."

Chisato yang merasakan penis Naruto semakin membesar dan berkedut semakin memperkuat hisapannya membuat Naruto tidak tahan dan akhirnya dan menahan kepala gurunya ketika ia mencapai puncaknya.

"Uhnmm!" gumam Chisato ketika merasakan penis Naruto menyemburkan cairannya di mulutnya, ia pun langsung menelannya hingga tak tersisa.

Chisato pun melepaskan penis Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak, ia menjilati bibirnya yang terdapat sisa sperma "Ara... Ternyata masih kuat, aku yakin teman-teman kakakmu itu sangat ketagihan melakukan sex denganmu," ujar Chisato mengulum penis tersebut sesaat lalu menaiki tubuh Naruto sambil memegang penisnya serta menaikkan sedikit rok hitam miliknya hingga terlihat vaginanya yang berlumuran cairan dengan Lingerie hitam.

"Sekarang... Mari kita ke menu utama," ujar Chisato dengan wajah sayu sambil memasukkan penis Naruto ke Vaginanya lalu menghentakkannya hingga penis tersebut menembus selaput daranya.

"Akhhhh!" akhirnya keperawanannya telah di ambil oleh pria yang lebih muda darinya, tapi dia tidak masalah karena dia memang mempersembahkan keperawanannya kepada pria muda di bawahnya.

Berdiam diri sesaat, setelah tidak terasa sakit, Chisato pun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan dan perlahan mulai semakin cepat, "Ahh! Sugoii! Penismu sungguh nikmat sekali! Ahhh! Ahhh!" desah Chisato dengan tatapan satunya melihat ke arah Naruto.

Sementara Naruto ia memegang pinggang gurunya dan setelah itu ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya juga membuat Chisato semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Ohhh! Yah! Gerakkan pinggulmu Naru-kun! Ahhh! Penismu menyentuh rahimku!" desah Chisato lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berciuman dengan liar bersama Naruto sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat begitu juga Naruto.

Lengan Chisato membuka baju sekolah milik Naruto lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah lalu memeluk leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan liar hingga mereka membutuhkan udara lalu kembali berciuman dengan liarnya, bosan dengan posisi seperti itu Chisato melepas ciumannya lalu membangunkan Naruto yang berbaring di sofa dan menyandarkannya di sofa tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

Chisato pun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil mencium bibir Naruto dengan liar, Naruto yang leluasa pun memegang pinggang gurunya dan menaik turunkan pinggulnya membuat Chisato mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Puas berciuman mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan Naruto langsung menghisap dada Chisato karena sejak tadi dada tersebut berguncang menggodanya untuk di lahap.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Yah! Kau membuatku gila Naru-kun... Penismu benar-benar nikmat Ahhhh! Ahh!" desah Chisato meremas-remas rambut kuning Naruto. "Se-Sensei! A-Aku...," desis Naruto.

"Yahh! Keluarkan di dalam! Kita keluarkan bersama! Ahh! Ahh!"

"U-Ugh! A-Aku Sampai!"

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Aku juga sampai... AHHHHHHHH!"

Mereka pun sama-sama menghentakkan pinggul mereka dan mengeluarkan cairan mereka bersamaan. "Ohh! Sugoii... Penismu mengisi rahimku Naru-kun," desah Chisato dengan kepala menoleh ke atas lalu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sayu dan menciumnya dengan liar kembali sambil mengumpulkan tenaga mereka kembali.

"Fuahh... Astaga, penismu itu masih keras ya? Apa kau belum puas?" tanya Chisato sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan ketika merasakan penis Naruto masih berdiri tegak di vaginanya.

"Gomen Sensei... Tapi di dalammu terasa nikmat sekali," jawab Naruto dengan jujur membuat Chisato tertawa sexual lalu. Jari lentiknya mengelus dagu Naruto lalu mencium bibirnya kembali, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau boleh keluar sebanyak yang kau bisa sampai aku mengantarmu pulang sore nanti."

"Sekarang kau yang bergerak Naru-kun," bisik Chisato sambil membalik keadaan di mana sekarang dia yang bersandar di sofa dan Naruto yang ada di depannya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat lagi Naru-kun! Ahhh! Ahh!" desah Chisato dengan nada sexual sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sambil menghisap dada gurunya yang bergerak-gerak setiap kali ia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh! Mou! Kau sangat menyukai dadaku ya? Ahhh! Ahhh! Baiklah! Kau boleh menghisapnya sampai kau puas, ahh! Ahh!" desah Chisato sambil meremas rambut Naruto kembali serta mengalungkan kakinya di pinggul Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu memainkan puting gurunya di mulutnya serta menghisapnya seperti bayi serta menggerakkan pinggulnya cukup cepat.

Puas dengan dada gurunya, ia pun kembali di ajak berciuman oleh Chisato, ia bersilat lidah dengan liar dan melenguh pelan karena sama-sama merasakan sensasi nikmat.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, Chisato yang merasakan tusukan Naruto semakin cepat mendesah sedikit lebih keras.

"Ohhh! Ohhhh! Yahh! Lebih cepat lagi Naruhhh Ahhh! Ahh! Penismu kembali menyentuh rahimku Ahhh!"

"S-Sensei."

"Yahhh! Keluarkan di dalam lagi! Penuhi aku dengan cairanmu Naruhhh Ahhnn!" desah Chisato sambil memeluk erat Naruto, "Ahhh! Aku... Sampai... AHHHHNNN!" desah Chisato sambil menekan pinggul Naruto agar penis Naruto semakin dalam.

"Ghhh!" lenguh Naruto menyemburkan cairannya kembali. Chisato bisa merasakan kembali rahimnya di penuhi oleh benih Naruto dan itu selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Naruto pun melepaskan penyatuan mereka sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sementara Chisato ia melihat bagian bawahnya yang mengeluarkan cairan milik Naruto yang tak bisa di tampung oleh rahimnya.

"Ahh... Banyak sekali kau keluarkan Naru-kun... Aku sampai kewalahan melayanimu, aku akan mengambil minuman untuk memulihkan tenagaku serta aku akan mengambilkan camilan untukmu, kita perlu istirahat," ujar Chisato lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur tak memperdulikan cairan putih Naruto berceceran di lantai.

Ia berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil melepaskan lingerie serta stoking hitam sepaha miliknya dan membiarkan roh hitam sepaha miliknya saja lalu membuka kulkasnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam dengan wajah memerah serta bagian bawahnya tegang kembali, ia pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah gurunya.

Chisato yang baru saja berdiri dari kulkasnya tersentak ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Sensei!" ujar Naruto memasukkan penisnya kembali.

"Ahhh! Astaga... Kau belum lelah?" tanya Chisato sambil melirik Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. "Ha-Habisnya, Sensei sangat cantik dan sexy... Aku jadi tidak tahan," jawab Naruto meremas dada Chisato dari belakang.

"Ahh! Astaga... Sepertinya mereka telah mengajarimu dengan baik ya, Ahhh!" desah Chisato sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang meremas dadanya, "Baiklah, ayo gerakan pinggulmu Naru-kun... Aku juga tidak tahan jika penismu itu berdiam diri saja, aku ingin terus merasakan penismu cairanmu itu di dalamku."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menggerakkan pinggulnya cukup cepat sambil memainkan dada besar Chisato, mereka sama-sama mendesah nikmat melakukan sex mereka di dapur dengan Naruto yang menusuk penisnya di belakang Chisato yang hanya mengenakan rok hitamnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruko dan teman-temannya, mereka saat ini berkumpul di restaurant cepat saji dengan beberapa buku dan makanan yang mereka pesan di meja.

Naruko yang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan santai melirik ke arah Tsubaki, Gabriel, Rias dan Ravel yang mengeluarkan aura hitam sambil mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Kuroka yang ada di samping Gabriel bahkan sedikit demi sedikit menjaga jarak dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sementara Akeno yang di samping Rias mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang walau sebenarnya dia terlihat gugup.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Naruko pun memutuskan bertanya, "Kalian... Bisakah kalian hilangkan aura itu? Kalian membuat pengunjung di sini ketakutan."

"Gomen... Naruko-chan, kami hanya tidak senang saja karena Anko-sensei tiba-tiba saja memberi tugas kepada kita dan ingin selesai nanti sore," jawab Rias mewakili Tsubaki, Ravel dan Gabriel.

"Hanya karena itu kalian seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja! Padahal kami ingin sekali bersantai-santai di rumahmu! Tapi kita mendapat tugas seperti ini!" jawab Ravel membuat Naruko sweatdrop. "Hey, rumahku itu bukan tempat tongkrongan," ujar Naruko lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Selain itu kalian juga seharusnya tidak terlalu sering mampir ke rumahku bukan? Aku sendiri sudah lama tidak mampir ke rumah kalian," lanjut Naruko sambil bertopang dagu, "jika saja Kaa-chan tidak terlalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya, dan menjaga Naruto-kun di rumah... Aku pasti sudah mampir ke rumah kalian, tapi karena harus menjaganya aku tidak bisa."

"Hm? Berarti jika kau di sini, ibumu ada di rumah?" tanya Gabriel dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruko, aura hitam mereka pun hilang seketika dan bernafas lega, jika begitu artinya peluang mereka melakukan sex dengan Naruto sangat kecil.

Untunglah jika begitu mereka datang ke sini untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. "Ah! Kalian sudah tenang," gumam Kuroka dengan polosnya.

"Gomenasai, Naruko-chan," ucap Tsubaki, Ravel, Rias dan Gabriel bersama-sama membuat Naruko sweatdrop kembali.

"Kenapa kalian meminta maaf?"

.

"Eh? Membawakan kertas tugas latihan untuk Hasegawa-sensei?" tanya Wanita berambut putih keunguan. "Ya, dia tadi sudah lebih dulu karena ada urusan, dan sebenarnya aku yang harusnya mengisi pelajaran besok di kelas Hasegawa-sensei, tapi karena aku tidak bisa mengajar besok, aku memberikan Hasegawa-sensei yang menggantikan pelajaranku, tapi dia sudah pulang duluan," jawab Seorang guru pria sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Jadi begitu," gumam Wanita rambut putih keunguan bernama Rossweisse. "apa kau tidak keberatan mengantarkannya, Rossweisse-sensei?" tanya guru tersebut.

"Tentu, aku akan mengantarkannya," jawab Rossweisse sambil tersenyum tulus, "Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap Rossweisse kembali sambil membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang guru.

"Aku penasaran kenapa Hasegawa-san buru-buru sekali kembalinya," gumam Rossweisse sambil melihat map yang berisikan kertas-kertas tugas latihan. "Rossweisse-chan!" Rossweisse yang di panggil menoleh dan ia melihat dua wanita berambut kuning datang ke arahnya.

"Oh, Shizuka-chan, Tearju-chan," gumam Rossweisse ketika melihat mereka datang ke arahnya, "apa kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian?"

"Tentu, mari kita pulang bersama," jawab Shizuka sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak menyangka kita bertiga akan mengajar di sekolah yang sama, setelah dua tahun nanti apa kalian akan mengikutiku untuk mengajar di sekolah yang sama lagi?"

"Fufufu tentu saja, kita kan sahabat dan kita sudah bersumpah akan selalu bersama," jawab Shizuka sambil tersenyum. "Itu benar, apa kau tidak senang kita bersama Rossweisse-chan?" tanya Tearju.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu bukan? Tentu saja aku senang kita bersama," jawab Rossweisse, "tapi sebelum kita kembali kita akan mampir ke rumah Hasegawa-san untuk memberikannya tugas latihan ini."

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, ia saat ini masih tengah melakukan sex di lantai dapur dengan posisi menyamping, Naruto terus memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat sambil berciuman dengan Chisato.

Sampai di puncaknya, Naruto pun menekan pinggulnya sedalam mungkin dan mengeluarkan cairannya kembali di rahim Chisato.

Tubuh mereka bergetar pelan ketika mencapai puncak lalu berbaring bersama di sana sambil mengatur nafas mereka. Chisato yang sudah tenang pun berdiri sambil melenguh pelan ketika penis Naruto lepas dari vaginanya.

Ia menatap sayu ke arah Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia bisa melihat tubuh Naruto di penuhi keringat karena kegiatan mereka.

Chisato pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu mengambil minuman yang ia buatkan untuk Naruto tadi serta pakaian mereka yang kotor.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur dan memberikan minuman tersebut kepada Naruto, "Ini, Naru-kun, kita istirahat dulu dan membersihkan tubuh kita, setelah itu aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk kita."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mendudukkan dirinya sambil meminum minuman yang di berikan gurunya hingga habis, setelah habis Chisato pun membantu Naruto berdiri dan menuntunnya ke arah kamar mandinya tentu saja ia harus mencuci pakaiannya dulu sementara Naruto ia masih beristirahat di kamar mandi sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Naru-kun," bisik Chisato yang sudah di belakang Naruto sambil memeluk tubuhnya membuat tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Se-Sensei kau mengejutkanku."

"Fufufu, kau tadi juga begitu kan? Bahkan kau langsung saja memasukkan penismu ini ke dalamku," jawab Chisato sambil mengelus pelan penis Naruto, "bahkan kau sudah keluar banyak tadi, tapi penis ini masih kuat, aku yakin mereka pasti sangat senang sekali melakukan sex denganmu."

"Sekarang ayo kita bersihkan tubuh kita dulu," ujar Chisato sambil membasahi tubuh Naruto menggunakan showernya dengan air dingin begitu juga dirinya lalu mengambil sabun dan mengusap-usapnya di tangannya lalu menyabuni seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"S-Sensei... Dadamu..."

"Fufufu bagaimana rasanya dadaku Naru-kun?" tanya Chisato sambil mengelus-elus dada besarnya di punggung Naruto. "Le-Lembut dan besar," jawab Naruto jujur, Chisatonyang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu tangannya bergerak ke bawah dan ia bisa merasakan penis Naruto kembali menegang.

"Wah, kembali berdiri, dasar murid mesum... Kau hanya di goda seperti itu sudah ereksi?" ujar Chisato sambil bergerak ke depan lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengulum penis Naruto yang ia sudah bersihkan dengan air.

"Ahh! Sensei... Ahh!" desah Naruto ketika merasakan penisnya di manjakan kembali oleh gurunya, Chisato pun menuntun untuk berdiri dan melakukan Paizuri kepada penis Naruto sambil mengulum penisnya, Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto pun mengeluarkan cairannya kembali di mulutnya.

"Fuah! Selalu nikmat sekali Naru-kun," bisik Chisato lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang di gunakan Naruto tadi sambil membuka ke dua pahanya memperlihatkan vaginanya kembali.

"Manjakan punyaku juga, Naru-kun... Tolong jilati punyaku," pinta Chisato, Naruto pun menurut dan menjilati vagina Chisato membuatnya mendesah pelan sambil meremas-remas rambut Naruto, "Ahhh! Yahh! Terus Naru... Ahhh!" desah Chisato merasa kenikmatan dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chisato pun mencapai puncaknya dan cairannya di minum oleh Naruto, Chisato yang melihat itu pun kembali menarik Naruto mendekat dan berciuman dengan panas kembali.

Lengan lentiknya mengelus penis Naruto kembali dengan lembut lalu melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, "Ayo kita lanjutkan satu ronde lagi," bisik Chisato menuntun Naruto untuk berendam di Bath up miliknya lalu ia mendekati Naruto sambil memasukkan penis Naruto ke vaginanya kembali.

"Shhh! Ahh! Sensei! Aku mencintaimu! Ahh!" desah Naruto ketika Chisato telah menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali, Chisato yang mendengar itu tersentak sesaat lalu mencium bibir Naruto kembali sambil melakukan sex mereka di bath up.

"Yah... Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru-kun, aku adalah milikmu sepenuhnya," jawab Chisato di selah-selah ciuman panasnya bersama Naruto, tak berselang lama kembali, Naruto dan Chisato pun mencapai puncak mereka dan kembali keluar secara bersamaan tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"_Ahhh! Sugoii! Tanpa obat tenaga sekalipun ia bisa mengeluarkan sebanyak ini, padahal dia hanya anak berumur 10 tahun... Luar biasa," _batin Chisato memejamkan matanya menikmati desiran setiap Naruto mengisi rahimnya kembali.

Selesai dengan kegiatan mandi mereka, Chisato pun melihat keadaan baju mereka lalu memasukkannya ke mesin pengering, Naruto yang juga baru keluar dari kamar mandi memegang perutnya yang keroncongan, Chisato yang mendengar itu tertawa halus.

"Duduklah di meja makan, Naru-kun, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu," ujar Chisato sambil membuka handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya lalu menggantungnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu merona kembali, Chisato yang sudah tahu akan apa yang terjadi berbalik dan memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi, "Tidak boleh nakal Naru-kun."

"Sekarang duduklah dulu di meja makan, kita akan makan siang dulu."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mengangguk lalu ia mengeringkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju meja dapur Chisato dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

Chisato pun menggunakan apronnya saja tanpa dalaman apa pun, lalu menyalakan kompornya dan membuat makan siang untuknya dan Naruto, sementara Naruto ia menatap lekat Chisato yang memasak di dapur.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm rumah Hasegawa-san... Ah di sini," gumam Rossweisse sambil menghentikan mobilnya, ia bersama Shizuka dan Tearju pun keluar dari mobil dan memasuki rumah Chisato, saat Rossweisse akan menekan bel dia mendengar suara yang membuatnya tersentak.

"Ada apa Ross..." Tearju yang akan bertanya seketika tertahan oleh Rossweisse yang menyuruhnya untuk diam, ia pun menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, Shizuka dan Tearju yang melihat itu saling berpandangan dengan wajah kebingungan lalu ikut melakukan apa yang di lakukan Rossweisse.

"_Ahhh! Ahhh! Naruhhh! Ahhh!"_

Mereka bisa mendengar suara Chisato mendesah sambil menyebutkan satu nama yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Wajah mereka memerah ketika mendengar suara desahan Chisato, mereka pun sama-sama menjauh dari pintu dengan perasaan kalut.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini? A-Apa kita langsung masuk begitu saja?"

"H-Hasegawa-san tadi mendesah sambil menyebutkan satu nama bukan? N-Naru... Kalau tak salah..."

"Na-Namikaze Naruto-kun, mu-muridnya sendiri?"

Rossweisse, dan Shizuka yang mendengar perkataan terakhir Tearju tersentak dan berniat masuk dengan kasar ke rumah Chisato, namun di tahan oleh Tearju.

"A-Apa yang kalian pikirkan!" bentaknya dengan nada sedikit di pelankan. "Kita harus menangkap mereka karena melakukan perbuatan mesum! Dan kita harus melaporkannya kepada keluarga Namikaze!" jawab Rossweisse.

"Ta-Tapi itu bisa saja Naru itu bukan Namikaze Naruto muridnya dia sendiri bukan? Jika kita salah kita sendiri yang malu... Kita harus mengeceknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

Rossweisse dan Shizuka yang mendengar perkataan Tearju pun sedikit menenang karena apa yang di katakan dia memang benar, "kalau begitu ayo kita cek," bisik Rossweisse sambil membuka pintu rumah Chisato dengan pelan.

Mereka pun sama-sama masuk ke dalam dengan mengendap-endap lalu melihat apa yang terjadi, wajah mereka seketika memerah ketika melihat wanita yang merupakan guru seperti mereka saat ini melakukan sex dengan Naruto yang duduk di kursi sementara Chisato yang menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Mereka bisa melihat Chisato mencium Naruto dengan mesra, setelah selesai makan bukan Naruto yang menyerang Chisato tapi kebalikannya, "Fuahh! Ahhh! Penismu kembali mengisi vaginaku Naru... Ahh! Nikmat sekali!"

"Te-Ternyata benar dia bersama Namikaze-kun," bisik Tearju dengan wajah memerah sempurna. "Ki-Kita harus menangkap mereka," bisik Rossweisse ingin keluar namun di tahan oleh Shizuka.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menahanku?"

"Kita lihat sebentar lagi, tidak asyik kan jika kau mengganggu mereka di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka," jawab Shizuka membuat Rossweisse tidak percaya. "A-Apa yang kau pikirkan ini saat yang tepat untuk menangkap mereka tahu!" bentak Rossweisse ingin keluar tapi kembali di tahan oleh Shizuka.

"Ahh! Naruhhh aku hampir sampai! Ahhh!" desah Chisato mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, Naruto yang juga akan mencapai puncak mendorong pelan hingga ia duduk di meja dan ia mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat

"Aku juga keluar... Sensei!"

"Ahhh! Ahh! Ya... keluarkan lagi Naru... Ahh! Ahh! AHHHHHNNN!" desah Chisato sambil menekan pinggul Naruto dengan kakinya, kembali Naruto mengisi rahim Chisato dan itu membuat Chisato tergila-gila dengan sensasi tersebut.

Rossweisse, Shizuka dan Tearju yang melihat itu memerah wajahnya sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa Chisato membiarkan Naruto keluar di dalamnya dan itu dalam jumlah cukup banyak terlihat cairan putih keluar dari penyatuan mereka.

"Hahh... Hah... Kau memang luar biasa, Naru-kun, hgnnn!" ucap Chisato sambil melepaskan penyatuan mereka, dan terlihatlah penis Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak, Rossweisse, Shizuka dan Tearju yang melihat itu memerah wajahnya sambil meneguk ludah mereka.

Rossweisse yang awalnya ingin menangkap mereka entah kenapa tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, begitu juga Shizuka dan Tearju, mereka sama-sama terpaku melihat penis Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Biarkan aku membersihkannya setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap Chisato sambil berjongkok di depan Penis Naruto, "ini pelayanan terakhir hari ini, sampai bertemu besok," bisik Chisato lalu mengulum penis Naruto dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Rossweisse, Shizuka dan Tearju yang melihat itu meneguk ludah mereka. Tubuh mereka terasa panas, deru nafas mereka memburu, bagian bawah mereka mulai basah karena melihat sesuatu yang erotis, saking tidak tahannya tangan mereka meremas-remas dada mereka sendiri serta jari mereka mengelus-elus vagina mereka di balik celana dalam mereka.

Naruto yang kembali mencapai puncaknya menahan kepala gurunya dan kembali mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Chisato, sementara Chisato menelannya tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

Naruto pun duduk kembali sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Chisato yang melihat Naruto sudah mulai lelah tersenyum lalu berdiri sambil menyentuh dagu Naruto.

"Sampai di sini saja pelajaran tambahanmu, Naru-kun, besok akan kita lanjutkan," ujar Chisato lalu meminum minumannya dan kembali mencium Naruto, ia membagikan minuman yang dia minum kepada Naruto sambil berciuman.

Setelah selesai, dia pun melepaskan ciumannya sambil menjilati bibirnya, "Aku akan mengambilkan pakaianmu dan aku juga akan mengambil pakaian baruku, bersiap-siaplah karena aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap Chisato sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mengambil pakaian Naruto di mesin pengering dan memberikannya kepada Naruto, lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya dan mengambil pakaian baru.

Rossweisse, Shizuka dan Tearju juga sudah pergi dari persembunyian mereka dengan keluar dari rumah Chisato. Naruto yang sudah mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya sedikit tersentak dengan pipi merona ketika melihat gurunya sudah berpenampilan cantik kembali, dengan sweater berwarna merah serta rok putih panjang, rambut di biarkan tergerai serta kacamata merah melekat di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Naru-kun?" tanya Chisato dengan rona di pipinya. "Ka-Kau sungguh cantik, Sensei," jawab Naruto dengan jujur membuat Chisato tertawa halus.

"Jangan memanggilku Sensei saat kita berdua, Naru-kun, panggil saja nama kecilku."

"C-Chisato-sens..." perkataan Naruto terhenti karena Chisato menempelkan jarinya di bibir Naruto. "Jangan pakai Sensei, Naru-kun," bisik Chisato sambil tersenyum manis.

"Chi-Chisato-chan?" tanya Naruto membuat senyuman Chisato semakin lebar. "Ya, itu lebih baik, tapi ingat kau boleh memanggilku begitu saat kita hanya berdua saja," bisik Chisato lalu mencium bibir Naruto kembali hingga kegiatan mereka terhenti karena suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Ayo Naru-kun," ajak Chisato merapikan dirinya begitu juga Naruto lalu sama-sama ke teras rumah dan membuka pintunya, "Ara, Rossweisse-sensei, Shizuka-sensei, Tearju-sensei, ada keperluan apa kalian kemari?" tanya Chisato ketika melihat tamunya, sementara Naruto hanya diam saja di belakang Chisato.

"Ah, ini salah satu guru meminta kami untuk mengantarkan tugas latihan ini karena besok dia tidak bisa mengajar di kelasku, jadi dia ingin kau menggantikannya," ujar Rossweisse sambil memberikan map tugas latihan yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Ara, Namikaze-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tearju pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. "Ah, Namikaze-kun melakukan pelayaran tambahan di rumahku dan sekarang aku akan mengantarkannya pulang," jawab Chisato membuat mereka mengangguk paham.

"B-Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, sampai bertemu besok!" ucap Rossweisse lalu kembali ke mobilnya bersama Shizuka dan Tearju lalu pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi Naru-kun."

"Ha-Ha'i!"

.

.

Kembali ke sisi Rossweisse, Shizuka, dan Teaju saat ini terdiam di mobil dengan pikiran masing-masing, "Apa kalian memikirkan hal sama sepertiku?" tanya Shizuka tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Tearju. "Ya...," jawab Rossweisse dan secara bersamaan mereka menyeringai kecil sambil menjilati bibir mereka.

"Tidak sabarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : YO! SAYA KEMBALI! **

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini adalah hari terakhir NKT Update karena menjelang puasa, jadi untuk membuat kalian puas, Chapter depan setelah puasa akan menjadi adegan untuk tiga Guru yang termasuk Vote di chapter lalu.**

**Mungkin kalian memang berpikir gak masuk logika lah bahwa anak kecil bisa tahan lama begitu, ya namanya aja fiksi, bahkan Doujin sampai ada yang seharian.**

**Bagaimana tahu? Ya saya nyari beberapa refrensi dari sana sih :v, bahkan ada beberapa mangaka Doujin H yang aku jadikan Fav wkwkkwkw.**

**Ok kita sudahi itu dulu.**

**Dan untuk 2 Chapter mendatang, aku ingin kalian melakukan Vote terhadap orang-orang ini, dan adegan berikutnya yang akan datang adalah perawatan dari suster :v**

**Pertama : Prinz Eugen**

**Ke dua : Takao**

**Ke tiga : Atago**

**Yap mereka adalah dari Azur Lane, mungkin kalian sudah tahu beberapa dari mereka, hahahaha! Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri, dan ingat ini hari terakhir karena menjelang puasa, mau kalian minta update pun aku akan update setelah puasa.**

**Kalau aku update dan memberikan kalian beginian takut dosa :v wkwkwk.**

**Ok itu saja, sampai bertemu setelah puasa dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya, jaa~ na!**

**4kagiSetsu Out**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary :** Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning berumur 10 tahun yang harus kehilangan keperjakaannya karena teman kakaknya yang datang ke rumahnya, ia berpikir semua itu hanya mimpi namun ternyata tidak, dan saat itu juga hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis.

**_Nee-chan to Kaa-chan no Tomodachi_**

**Pair** : Naruto x Harem

**Genre** : Big Breast, Harem, Shotacon, School Uniform, Handjob, Blowjob, Breast Feeding, Incest, Solo Male, Milf, Bikini, Mastrubation, Teacher, Paizuri, Apron, Bathroom, full energy.

**Rate : M**

**Warning : **Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, R18+, alur berantakan, Not Like Don't Read!, ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR PERGILAH! DOSA BUKAN SALAH SAYA!

" Halo " berbicara

_"Halo" _batin

.

**Chapter 6 : Teacher attack **

**.**

**Selasa, 23 Agustus 20xx**

**Sekolah Dasar Konoha**

**10.00 AM**

.

Saat ini Naruto dan teman-temannya tengah berada di lapangan sekolah dengan pakaian olahraga karena hari ini kelasnya memang ada jam pelajaran tersebut. Naruto tampak melamun karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat bersama wali kelasnya, mereka benar-benar terus melakukan itu hingga sore dan orang tuanya juga tidak mencurigainya.

Hari ini teman-teman kakaknya juga tidak bisa berkunjung, sebenarnya dia ingin berkunjung ke tempat Venelana dan Grayfia berada tapi Gurunya yaitu Hasegawa-sensei ingin mengajaknya kembali ke rumahnya dan melakukan itu.

Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat Gurunya melintasinya karena memang dia menghadap ke arah sekolah bisa melihat Hasegawa tengah mengedipkan mata ke arahnya, hal itu tentu membuat pipinya memanas.

"Hey! Awas!"

Naruto yang fokus pada Chisato teralih dan ia melihat sebuah bola mengarah padanya, karena tak sempat menghindar, bola itu pun menghantam Naruto dengan keras hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Namikaze-kun! Namikaze-kun!"

.

**Ruang UKS**

.

Sementara itu di ruang UKS, terdapat Marikawa Shizuka yang saat ini duduk di kursinya dengan gelisah, ia sesekali menggigit pulpennya dengan jari mengelus vaginanya yang tertutup celana dalam sambil membayangkan penis Naruto memasuki dirinya.

Walau untuk usia anak kecil penis itu pasti terasa nikmat apa lagi Chisato tampak ketagihan dengan penis tersebut, sambil bermasturbasi, ia juga memikirkan cara agar bisa merasakan penis Naruto.

Shizuka yang asik memikirkan rencana seketika tersentak ada yang membuka pintu ruang UKS membuatnya langsung merapikan dirinya. "Shizuka-sensei, tolong periksa keadaannya!" ujar seorang guru menggendong Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

Shizuka yang melihat Naruto tak sadarkan diri langsung menyuruh guru tersebut untuk membaringkannya di kasur UKS, ia pun menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan sang guru olahraga menjelaskan kronologi kejadian.

Setelah mengetahui kronologi kejadian, ia memeriksa luka di kepala Naruto yang cukup keras hingga membuat bengkak, dia pun mengambilkan es batu yang memang di sediakan di UKS lalu meletakkannya di luka kepala Naruto.

Selagi mengobati kepala Naruto, seketika ide mesum terlintas di kepalanya, ia menjilati bibirnya tanpa di sadari guru di sampingnya. "Baiklah, Anda sudah boleh pergi Sensei, biar aku saja yang menjaga Uzumaki-kun, dan juga mungkin dia tidak akan sadarkan diri dalam waktu dekat jadi pastikan kau memberitahukan guru berikutnya yang akan mengajar di kelasnya," ucap Shizuka dan di balas anggukkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, Arigato, Shizuka-sensei."

Setelah guru tersebut keluar, Shizuka melihat keluar UKS apakah ada murid-murid yang melintas atau tidak, dan untungnya tidak ada sama sekali. Ia pun menutup pintu UKS lalu menarik korden yang ada di jendela pintu tersebut serta menutup seluruh jendela di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah menutupnya, Shizuka mengambil ponselnya dan memberikan sebuah pesan pada dua orang atas nama Tearju Lunatique dan Rossweisse. Selesai memberi pesan ia pun mendekati Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri sambil menjilati bibirnya, "Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan penismu, Naruto-kun."

.

Beralih ke arah Rossweisse dan Tearju mereka yang mengajar di kelas berbeda mendapat getaran di saku mereka menjeda pelajaran mereka sesaat dan melihat ponsel mereka, sebuah seringai mesum tercipta di wajah mereka.

.

Kembali ke ruang UKS, Shizuka menutup kasur tempat Naruto berbaring dengan korden lalu menaiki ranjang tersebut. Ia mengelus celana olahraga Naruto dengan lembut sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Ia pun mulai menurunkan celana olahraga Naruto hingga terlihat penisnya yang masih setengah bangun, melihat itu ia pun memegang penis Naruto dengan lembut lalu mengocoknya dengan pelan hingga akhirnya terbangun.

Melihat penis tersebut tegang, ia langsung menjilati kepala penis tersebut seperti memakan es krim lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, ia menarik turunkan kepalanya dengan pelan untuk menikmati penis Naruto.

Sementara di sisi Naruto ia tengah bermimpi melakukan itu dengan Chisato, ia bisa melihat penisnya di manjakan olehnya. Beralih ke dunia nyata, Shizuka yang mengulum penis Naruto mulai membuka jubah putih UKS nya lalu menaikkan sweter kuning yang dia gunakan hingga terlihatlah dada yang besar tanpa dalaman.

Ia pun menjepit Penis Naruto dengan dadanya sambil menarik turunkannya perlahan dan menjilati kepala penis Naruto, Shizuka yang merasakan kedutan pada Penis Naruto pun kembali mengulumnya dan menghisapnya dengan cukup kuat, ia tak sabar merasakan cairan Naruto.

Naruto yang di alam mimpi merasakan akan keluar memegang kepala Chisato sementara di dunia nyata ia merasakan akan keluar secara tak sadar memegang kepala Shizuka dan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya di mulutnya. Shizuka yang merasakan cairan putih Naruto di mulutnya langsung menelannya hingga tak tersisa, rasanya benar-benar nikmat sekali di mulutnya.

Ia pun melepaskan penis Naruto dari mulutnya sambil menjilati sisa sperma Naruto di bibirnya, _"Pantas saja Chisato-chan sangat ketagihan dengan penis, Naruto-kun, ternyata rasanya sungguh nikmat."_

Ia yang melihat Naruto belum bangun dan penisnya masih tegang pun semakin horny, ia ingin merasakan penis tersebut memasuki vaginanya. Ia pun menaikkan rok ketat hitam miliknya serta melepaskan celana dalamnya, hingga terlihatlah vagina yang basah.

Ia mengelus penis Naruto dengan lembut lalu memasukkannya perlahan ke vaginanya, setelah masuk ia menghentakkan pinggulnya sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya, darah perlahan keluar dari vaginanya menandakan bahwa Shizuka masihlah Virgin.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan sambil mendesah pelan, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana penis Naruto memasuki dirinya dan itu benar-benar nikmat untuknya.

"Ahhh... Sugoii... Rasanya nikmat sekali... Ahh... Ahhhnn!" desah Shizuka sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan dua tangan di dada Naruto dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Di alam mimpi Naruto, ia saat ini membayangkan tengah melakukan itu dengan Chisato, ia bisa melihat Chisato menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat sementara ia hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat gurunya memanjakan penisnya.

Secara tak sadar Naruto memegang pinggul Shizuka dan menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya semakin masuk ke dalam vagina Shizuka, "Ahhh! Ahh! Naruto-kun! Aahhh! Ahhh!" desah Shizuka sedikit terkejut karena Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Ia melihat Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, tapi dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, apakah dia sedang bermimpi itulah yang di pikirkan Shizuka, jika memang begitu.

Shizuka merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan salah satu dadanya ke mulut Naruto, di alam mimpi Naruto yang di berikan dada oleh Chisato menghisapnya sambil sesekali memainkan lidahnya di puting Chisato.

Shizuka yang merasakan Naruto menghisap dadanya sambil memainkan putingnya semakin mendesah nikmat, ia memeluk kepala Naruto sambil meremas rambut kuningnya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

"Ahhh! Yaahh! Naruto-kun, hisap lebih kuat lagi! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Seolah mendengar perkataan Shizuka, ia semakin menghisap puting Shizuka hingga mengeluarkan cairan dan itu langsung di minum oleh Naruto, rasangan pada dada dan vaginanya benar-benar membuat Shizuka tidak tahan dan akan segera mencapai puncak.

"Oohh! Ohhhh! Yahh! Lebih cepat lagi, Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Ahh! Aku akan keluar ahhh! Ahhh!" desah Shizuka sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Naruto yang akan mencapai puncaknya semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan tak berselang lama ia menghentakkan pinggulnya sambil mengeluarkan cairan Spermanya begitu juga dengan Shizuka yang mengeluarkan cairannya hingga melumuri penis Naruto dan keluar dari selah penyatuan mereka bersama Sperma Naruto yang cukup banyak.

Naruto yang mencapai puncaknya mengatur pernafasannya yang memburu serta ia langsung mendapat kesadarannya, dan saat ia membuka matanya ia terkejut karena melihat Shizuka yang berada di atasnya sambil mengatur pernafasannya yang memburu di sertai wajah memerah.

"Ma-Marikawa-sensei?!" kejut Naruto, keterkejutan Naruto semakin menjadi ketika melihat dua dada Shizuka yang menggantung serta penisnya yang berada di vagina Shizuka.

"Ma-Marikawa-sensei, i-inihmmmph!" perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika Shizuka membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirnya, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Naruto dan mengajaknya berdansa.

Naruto yang di cium oleh Shizuka terkejut dan berniat melepaskan ciuman itu, tetapi Shizuka memeluk lehernya dengan semakin liar mencium bibirnya. Sambil mencium bibir Naruto ia bisa merasakan penis Naruto yang masih tegang di vaginanya, ia pun memutuskan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan membuat Naruto dan ia mendesah di ciuman mereka.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, Shizuka pun melepaskan ciumannya membuat mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu, "Ma-Marikawa-se-sensei... b-berhenti... i-ini...," pinta Naruto patah-patah karena gerakan pinggul Shizuka yang semakin cepat.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menikmatinya ahhh! Ahhh!" tanya Shizuka sambil mendesah, "apa punyaku lebih nikmat dari punya Hasegawa-sensei?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak dan menatap Shizuka dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "A-Apa maksud, Marikawa-sensei?"

"Fufu, kami sudah tahu kau melakukan sex dengan Hasegawa-sensei," ucap Shizuka membuat Naruto semakin terkejut, "Dan karena itu kau juga harus melakukannya dengan kami, jika kau tidak ingin rahasiamu ini diketahui keluargamu," lanjut Shizuka sambil mengelus bibir Naruto.

"Ka-Kami?" tanya Naruto, setelah itu terdengar suara pintu terbuka lalu terkunci, dan dari balik korden muncul Rossweisse dan Tearju yang menatap terkejut mereka. "Astaga, Shizuka-chan! Kau sudah memulainya duluan?!" tanya Rossweisse dan mendapat tawa halus dari Shizuka.

"Gomen, Penisnya membuatku tidak tahan jadi aku memulainya lebih dulu," balas Shizuka lalu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dan kali ini lebih cepat.

"A-Arghh! S-Sensei... H-Hentikan!"

"Fufufu, apa kau mau kami beritahu keluargamu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka atau lebih tepatnya mengancam Naruto, "jika tidak nikmati saja, kami akan memberikan pelayanan yang nikmat untukmu, dan sebagai gantinya kami tidak akan melaporkannya kepada orang tuamu," lanjut Shizuka.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak bisa membalas, Rossweisse dan Tearju yang melihat Shizuka sudah bermain dengan Naruto pun membuka pakaian mereka serta dalaman mereka dan ikut naik ke ranjang.

Setelah naik ke atas ranjang, Rossweisse mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan liar, sementara Tearju mengarahkan salah satu dada Naruto untuk memainkan dadanya.

"Ahhh! Yaahh! Nikmat sekali! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahh! Penismu menyentuh rahimku!"

"Ahh! Tolong remas dadaku, Naru-kun, ahhh! Ahhh!"

"Ummmmnn ahmmnnn hmmmmm!"

Ketiga guru tersebut sama-sama mendesah ketika merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri dari tangan Naruto, ciuman Naruto dan penisnya.

Setelah berciuman dengan Rossweisse, Naruto berciuman dengan Tearju, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutnya dan mengajaknya berdansa. Rossweisse yang melihat satu tangannya menganggur mengarahkan tangan tersebut ke vaginanya untuk memuaskan bagian bawahnya sambil menunggu gilirannya.

"Ahhh! Gerakan jarimu, Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Ahhh!" desah Rossweisse, setelah berciuman panas dengan Naruto, Tearju mengarahkan salah satu dadanya ke mulut Naruto sambil memeluk kepalanya dengan erat.

"Aku mohon hisap dadaku, Naru-kun."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mulai menghisap dada Tearju sambil memainkan lidahnya di putingnya, Tearju yang merasakan kenikmatan pada dadanya mendesah pelan sambil meremas rambut kuning Naruto, melihat salah satu tangan Naruto menganggur ia juga mengarahkan lengan Naruto ke vaginanya seperti Rossweisse agar dia mendapat kenikmatan lebih.

Untung saja ruang UKS di berikan dinding yang kedap suara agar suara luar dan dalam tidak mengganggu kelas lain, jadi mereka bisa mendesah sepuas mereka.

"Ahhh! Ahhhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku mau ahhh! Keluar!" desah Shizuka sambil mendongak ke atas. "Ahhh! Aku juga, ahhh! Lebih cepat Naru-kun, ahhhh!" desah Tearju.

"Ahhh! Keluar! Aku akan keluar! Ahhhh!"

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhhnnn!" teriak mereka bersama mencapai puncak, penis Naruto kembali mengisi rahim Shizuka dengan cairan putihnya, sementara Tearju dan Rossweisse mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka hingga melumuri jari Naruto.

Mereka sama-sama mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu, Naruto yang tadinya terduduk kembali berbaring di kasur UKS karena kelelahan, Shizuka pun melepaskan penis Naruto dari penyatuan mereka hingga terlihatlah penisnya yang masih tegang dan berlumuran sperma.

Rossweisse dan Tearju yang melihat itu meneguk ludah mereka, Shizuka pun berpindah ke samping Naruto sambil meminum beberapa teguk air dan menyalurkannya ke mulut Naruto sambil berciuman.

Rossweisse dan Tearju yang sudah tak tahan merangkak ke penis Naruto dan menjilatnya penuh nafsu membuat Naruto menegang dan melenguh di ciumannya bersama Shizuka.

Rossweissei dan Tearju sama-sama mengulum penis Naruto secara bergantian dengan penuh nafsu untuk bisa merasakan cairan putih Naruto, saat membersihkan penis tersebut yang terdapat sisa sperma, itu membuat mereka ketagihan dan ingin merasakan lebih banyak lagi.

"Fuaahhh, Naru-kun, ayo hisap dadaku," pinta Shizuka sambil mengarahkan salah satu dadanya ke mulut Naruto, karena tak bisa berbuat apa, ia pun menerima dada Shizuka dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga mengeluarkan air susu.

"Ahhh! Yahh! Hisap terus Naru, minum sebanyak yang kau mau."

Setelah puas mengulum penis Naruto, Rossweisse dan Tearju pun menjepit penis Naruto dengan dada mereka dan menjilati kepala penis Naruto.

Naruto yang akan mencapai puncak menegang serta melenguh sambil menghisap dada Shizuka. Tearju dan Rossweisse yang merasakan penis Naruto semakin tegang dan berkedut pun sama-sama mengulum penis Naruto bergantian dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Hmmnnnnnnn!"

Cairan putih Naruto pun menyembur keluar dari penis Naruto, Rossweisse dan Tearju sama-sama bergantian menerima cairan sperma Naruto bahkan sama-sama menjilati tubuh satu sama lain yang terdapat sisa sperma Naruto.

Shizuka melepaskan dadanya sesaat membiarkan Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena baru saja mencapai puncak. Setelah selesai membersihkan sisa sperma Naruto, Tearju dan Rossweisse bisa melihat penis Naruto yang masih tegang.

Mereka menjilati bibir mereka hingga memunculkan senyuman mesum.

.

Beralih ke arah Chisato, saat ini dia ada di ruang guru sambil menyiapkan materi-materi yang akan dia ajari nanti di kelasnya, sesekali ia membayangkan menggoda Naruto dan melakukan itu saat pulang nanti.

"Chisato-sensei!" Chisato yang di panggil menoleh dan ia melihat guru olahraga datang ke arahnya. "Ha'i, ada apa?" tanya Chisato sambil menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat.

"Begini... salah satu muridmu, Namikaze-kun tengah pingsan karena hantaman bola dan sekarang dia ada di ruang UKS, Shizuka-sensei bilang mungkin dia tidak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chisato dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Um, dia baik-baik saja jangan khawatir," jawab guru tersebut.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri, sebaiknya kau melanjutkan tugasmu, tidak perlu khawatir tentang Namikaze-kun, dia bersama Shizuka-sensei sekarang."

.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Sugoii! Ahhhh!"

Kembali ke ruang UKS, saat ini Tearju tengah menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan penis Naruto di dalam vaginanya. Sementara Rossweisse saat ini memanjakan vaginanya dengan lidah Naruto.

Sementara Shizuka berada di samping Tearju dengan jari Naruto di vaginanya. "Ahhh! Hyaaahhh! Nikmat sekali! Penisnya menyentuh rahimku! Ahhh! Ahhhh!" desah Tearju sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun! Yahh! Ohhhh! Lebih cepat lagi Naruto-kun! Ahhh!" desah Rossweisse ketika lidah Naruto bermain-main di vaginanya. "Ahhhh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat Naruto-kun! Ahhhh!" desah Shizuka sambil menahan tangan Naruto yang memainkan Vaginanya, serta tangannya meremas-remas dadanya sendiri.

"Ahh! Sugoii! Rasanya nikmat sekali! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" jawab Tearju sambil mendesah, "Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Aku akan sampai! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

"Ahhh! Aku juga! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Ketiga guru itu pun sama-sama mencapai puncak kembali, dan kali ini Sperma Naruto mengisi rahim Tearju. Rossweisse yang mencapai puncaknya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya hingga membasahi wajah Naruto sementara Shizuka mengeluarkan cairan cintanya hingga membasahi jari Naruto.

Rossweisse pun menyingkir dari atas Naruto dan membersihkan wajahnya karena cairan cintanya, Tearju yang merasakan penis Naruto masih tegang di vaginanya tersenyum lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium Naruto dengan agresif.

"Tear-chan! Menyingkirlah! Sekarang giliranku!" pinta Rossweisse yang tidak tahan untuk merasakan penis Naruto di vaginanya. "Fuaahh! Bersabarlah, aku masih ingin merasakan penis Naru-kun," balas Tearju sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali.

"Ahhh! Nikmat sekali! Penismu menyentuh rahimku, Naru! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" desah Tearju menikmati sex nya dengan Naruto, ia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan liar.

Naruto yang tak tahan pun juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Tearju mendesah dalam ciumannya, "Fuahh! Ahhh! Yahh! Begitu Naru-kun! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Lebih cepat lagi! Ahhh!" desah Tearju sambil memeluk kepala Naruto dan meremas rambutnya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Tearju semakin mendesah ketika Naruto meremas dadanya dan menghisap dadanya, ia tidak menyangka ternyata anak seumuran Naruto sudah bisa berbuat mesum, dan ia menikmatinya.

Ia bisa merasakan hisapan kuat Naruto pada dadanya serta lidahnya yang memainkan putingnya yang mengeluarkan ASI, walau belum menikah dadanya sudah memiliki ASI layaknya orang yang sudah memiliki anak.

"Ahhh! Hisap terus! Ahhhh! Minum sebanyak yang kau mau Naru-kun! Ahhh!" desah Tearju sambil terus meremas rambut kuning Naruto. Rossweisse yang melihat itu semakin tak tahan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur lain sambil memainkan vaginanya.

"Yaahh! Aku akan sampai! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat lagi Naru! Ahhh!" desah Tearju ketika merasakan ia akan mencapai puncaknya, Naruto yang juga akan mencapai puncaknya mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh! Keluar! Keluar! Aku keluar! Ahhhhhhh!" desah Tearju akhirnya mencapai puncaknya dan ia bisa merasakan sperma Naruto kembali mengisi rahimnya, "Ahhhh! Banyak sekali! Sperma Naru-kun, banyak sekali!"

Saking banyaknya sperma Naruto dan tidak bisa di tampung rahim Tearju, spermanya keluar dari celah penyatuan mereka dan melumuri penis Naruto kembali.

Naruto yang telah mencapai puncaknya melepaskan dada Tearju dan kembali mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Tearju melirik ke arah Rossweisse yang sudah tak tahan untuk melakukan sex dengan Naruto, ia pun melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan terlihat penis Naruto yang masih tegang dengan sisa lumuran Sperma dari penyatuannya bersama Tearju.

"Hahh... Aku... Tidak kuat lagi, ahhhh!" Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya harus mendesah kembali ketika ketiga gurunya sama-sama menjilati penisnya hingga membuat tubuhnya mengejang sesaat.

"Masih belum! Kau harus melakukannya bersamaku, Naruto-kun! Atau aku akan melaporkannya nanti!" ucap Rossweisse lalu kembali menjilati penis Naruto bersama Tearju dan Shizuka.

"T-Tapi... A-Aku benar-benar... lelah! Aghh! I-Izinkan aku beristirahat sesaat!"

Mereka yang sudah membersihkan penis Naruto pun saling memandang sesaat, Rossweisse yang tidak mau kehilangan jatahnya pun memutuskan membiarkan Naruto beristirahat sejenak.

"Baiklah, kau boleh beristirahat!" ujar Rossweisse membuat Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya mengangguk pelan dan mengumpulkan energinya kembali.

Baru saja 10 menit, Rossweisse merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto penuh nafsu, "Istirahatmu selesai!" ujar Rossweisse lalu mencium Naruto dengan agresif, lengan Rossweisse dengan tidak sabar mengelus penis Naruto dan memasukkannya ke vaginanya.

Dengan sekali hentak, penis tersebut masuk sepenuhnya dan merobek selaput daranya, untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, ia menjambak rambut Naruto cukup keras hingga membuatnya juga kesakitan.

"Hmmm! Hmmmmm!" Rossweisse yang mendengar erangan Naruto melemaskan remasan pada rambutnya serta melepaskan ciumannya.

"S-Sensei! T-Tadi itu sakit sekali!"

"Gomen, tapi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab Naruto-kun! Mulai sekarang kau harus mau melakukan sex setiap kami minta, jika tidak kau akan menerima akibatnya," ancam Rossweisse lalu mencium Naruto dengan agresif kembali.

Ia memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto dan mengajaknya berdansa sesekali dia menghisap lidah kecilnya tersebut, melihat lengan Naruto yang menganggur, Tearju dan Shizuka mengarahkannya ke dada mereka dan membuatnya meremas-remas dada mereka.

"Ahhh! Ahhhhnn!" desah Shizuka dan Tearju menikmati remasan lembut Naruto pada dada mereka. Rossweisse yang merasa sudah baikkan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dari perlahan dan setiap menitnya mulai cepat.

Setelah puas berciuman dengan Naruto, Rossweisse melepaskan ciumannya sambil menegakkan badannya kembali, "Ahhh! Sugoii! Pantas saja Chisato-san menyukai penis ini, Ahh! Ahhh! Ini benar-benar nikmat sekali!" desah Rossweisse.

Tearju pun membantu Naruto untuk duduk dengan berada di belakangnya, Shizuka yang ada di samping Naruto mencium Naruto dengan agresif sambil ia mengarahkan tangan kiri Naruto untuk memainkan vaginanya kembali, sementara satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk memainkan dada Rossweisse.

.

Sementara itu di kelas Naruto, saat ini Chisato tengah duduk dengan gelisah sambil melihat satu meja kosong yang biasanya di tempati Naruto. Ia belum kembali sampai sekarang dan itu membuat Chisato khawatir.

Ia pun bangun dari kursinya membuat semua murid melihatnya, "Aku akan pergi ke UKS untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto, kalian tetaplah fokus menyelesaikan tugas kalian, jika sudah selesai ketua kelas bawa tugasnya ke ruang guru," ujar Chisato lalu pergi dengan cepat menuju UKS.

.

Kembali ke UKS saat ini Naruto tengah menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan penis memasuki vagina Rossweisse yang duduk di pinggir kasur. Mereka saling berciuman dengan liar dan bersilat lidah hingga sudut bibir mereka terdapat air liur.

Setelah berciuman dengan Rossweisse, wajah Naruto di alihkan ke samping sang berciuman dengan Tearju yang ada di belakangnya. Shizuka yang duduk di sisi Rossweisse mendengar pintu ingin di buka menoleh.

Shizuka pun memberi isyarat untuk diam sesaat kepada mereka, ia merapikan pakaiannya lalu melihat dari celah jendela siapa yang datang. Melihat siapa yang datang, sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Shizuka ia pun membuka cepat pintu UKS dan menyapa siapa yang datang.

"Ohayo, Chisato-san, ada keperluan apa?"

"Ohayo, kenapa pintunya di kunci?" tanya Shizuka sambil melihat ke arah pintu dan ke seluruh ruangan seperti mencari sesuatu. "Hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu saja, apa kau mencari Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka dan di balas anggukkan oleh Chisato.

Shizuka yang melihat itu mendekati Chisato lalu memeluknya dengan erat membuatnya kebingungan, "Apa kau mau melakukan sex dengan Naruto-kun lagi?" tanya Shizuka membuat Chisato tersentak.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami tahu kok kau berhubungan sex dengan Naruto-kun, kemarin, dan kau pasti berniat melakukannya lagi nanti bukan?" tebak Shizuka membuat Chisato tersentak. Saat akan membantah, Shizuka mengunci gerakan Chisato dengan satu tangan serta tangannya mengelus celana dalam Chisato yang basah.

"S-Shizuka-san, he-hentikan."

"Ara, ternyata sudah basah ya," gumam Shizuka sambil tersenyum, "ternyata benar kau ingin melakukan itu dengan Naruto-kun lagi."

Chisato yang mendengar itu ingin memberontak dan membantah, tetapi Shizuka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kebetulan sekali... Apa kau mau gabung?"

"E-Eh?"

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Lebih cepat! Ahhh! Ahhh!" Chisato yang mendengar suara desahan tersentak, dan ia mengenal suara tersebut.

Shizuka yang mengunci tangannya membawanya ke tempat di mana Naruto tengah melakukan sex dengan Rossweisse dan Tearju yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Aku akan sampai! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat lagi Naruto-kun! Ahhhh! Ahhh!" desah Rossweisse sambil memeluk kepala Naruto dan kakinya melingkar di pinggulnya. "S-Sensei... A-Aku...," desis Naruto yang tidak menyadari bahwa ada Chisato di sana.

"Yah! Keluarkan di dalam! Berikan aku cairan putihmu! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Chisato yang melihat Naruto berhubungan Sex dengan Rossweisse dan Tearju tentu saja terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau mereka juga melakukan itu bersama Naruto.

"Aahhnn! Sampai! Aku sampai Ahhhhhhnnn!" desah Rossweisse sambil menekan pinggul Naruto agar penisnya semakin masuk ke dalam dan menyemburkan cairan putih yang sangat banyak ke rahimnya.

Rossweisse yang bisa merasakan banyaknya cairan putih sperma Naruto mengisi rahimnya tersenyum, "Sugoii, kau sudah banyak keluar tapi masih memiliki sperma yang sangat banyak," ucap Rossweisse, ia yang tak sengaja melihat Shizuka tengah menahan Chisato tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau bergabung, Chisato-san?" Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak dan menoleh dengan ekspresi khawatir di mana ia bisa melihat Chisato yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Ha-Hasegawa-sensei..."

"Sudah sejak kapan kalian melakukannya?" tanya Chisato sambil melirik ke arah Rossweisse dan Tearju, sementara Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Baru saja, itu karena kau melakukannya dengan Naruto-kun hingga terdengar keluar, karena penasaran kami mengintipmu melakukan sex dengannya, dan itu membuat kami juga ingin merasakannya," jawab Shizuka sambil melepaskan kuncian nya pada Chisato.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin bergabung?" tanya Rossweisse sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, "penisnya masih keras loh, dia pasti bisa memberikan kita semua kepuasan sepertimu kemarin," lanjut Rossweisse mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya dan menciumnya dengan agresif.

Chisato yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat lalu membuka jas hitam gurunya serta kemeja hijaunya hingga terlihat dadanya yang tidak menggunakan dalaman.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut," ucap Chisato sambil menurunkan celana dalamnya dan memperlihatkan vaginanya yang sudah basah. Shizuka, Tearju dan Rossweisse yang mendengar itu sama-sama tersenyum, sementara Naruto yang berciuman dengan Rossweisse terkejut mendengar itu.

"Fuaah! Jika begitu bersabarlah, karena aku masih ingin merasakan penis ini," ucap Rossweisse setelah melepaskan ciumannya, "Ayo Naru-kun, gerakkan penismu, kau masih kuat bukan," lanjut Rossweisse sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Naruto yang masih ingin di puaskan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia meremas dada besar Rossweisse dan menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Rossweisse mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ohhhh! Ohhhhh! Yah nikmat sekali Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Berikan aku kenikmatan dengan penismu!" desah Rossweisse sambil meremas-remas rambut kuning Naruto.

Chisato, Tearju dan Shizuka mengeliling mereka sesekali membiarkan Naruto menghisap dada mereka dan berciuman dengan mereka secara bergantian.

Ruangan UKS menjadi berisik karena desahan mereka dan untungnya tidak ada yang mendengar desahan mereka dari luar. Naruto yang akan mencapai puncak memeluk pinggang Rossweisse dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat sambil berciuman dengan Rossweisse.

"Hmmmmnn! Ummnnnn! Ahmnnnnn!" desah Rossweisse dan Naruto dalam ciuman liar mereka, gerakkan pinggul Naruto semakin tak terkendali yang membuktikan dia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Hmmmmnnnnnnn!"

Mereka pun mencapai puncak mereka bersama, rahim Rossweisse kembali terisi oleh cairan putih Naruto, bahkan saking banyaknya spermanya keluar dari penyatuan mereka.

Naruto yang tak kuat berdiri pun terhuyung ke belakang namun dengan sigap di tahan oleh Chisato dan Tearju, Rossweisse yang kelelahan juga mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Mereka berdua menuntun Naruto yang kelelahan ke kasur lain dan membiarkannya beristirahat kembali untuk bermain bersama mereka kembali nanti. "Ini, Naruto-kun, minumlah," ucap Shizuka membantu Naruto meminum air dari sebuah botol yang ada di ruangannya.

Setelah meminum air, Naruto kembali di baringkan dan beristirahat selama sepuluh menit. Chisato yang melihat penis Naruto masih berlumuran Sperma pun menjilati penis tersebut, membersihkannya dengan telaten lalu mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"A-Arghhh! S-Sensei..."

Shizuka yang juga tidak tahan menaiki Naruto dan mengarahkan vaginanya ke mulut Naruto, "Naruto-kun, manjakan vaginaku," pinta Shizuka.

Naruto yang melihat vagina basah Shizuka pun memainkan lidahnya membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan, setelah membersihkan penis Naruto, Chisato langsung saja memasukkan penis tersebut ke vaginanya lalu menghentakkannya dengan keras hingga penisnya menyentuh pintu rahimnya.

"Ahhhh! Masuk! Penismu masuk kembali Naru-kun!" desah Chisato lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Tearju yang merasa panas dan gatal di bawahnya mengambil salah satu tangan Naruto dan memasukkan dua jarinya ke vaginanya.

"Ahhh! Gerakkan jarimu Naru! Berikan aku juga kenikmatan! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" desah Tearju dengan satu tangan mengendalikan tangan Naruto, satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas dada besarnya.

Naruto yang merasakan pijatan dan hisapan vagina Chisato menggerang sambil menjilati vagina Shizuka yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan. Lengannya yang menganggur pun menyentuh pantat Chisato lalu ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya beberapa kali menyentuh rahimnya.

"Ohhhh! Yahh! Ahhhn! Begitu! Terus begitu Naru-kun! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Kimochi! Ahhhh!" desah Chisato sambil mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya. Shizuka dan Chisato sama-sama berpegangan tangan lalu berciuman bersama untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat mereka.

"Hummnnn! Aahhmnnn! Ummnnahnnn!*

Gerakan pinggul Naruto pun semakin cepat menandakan dia akan mencapai puncaknya, begitu juga dengan Chisato, Shizuka dan Tearju.

"Ahhhhh! Lebih cepat! Aahhh! Aku akan sampai! Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh! Hisap lebih kuat! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Kimochii! Ahhhh! Ahhh!"

"Yahh! Berikan aku benihku lagi Naru-kun! Berikan padaku! Ahhh! Ahhhh!"

"AAAAHHHHNNNMN!"

Mereka pun mendesah bersama mencapai puncak mereka, Chisato bisa merasakan penis Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putih yang cukup banyak padahal dia sudah melakukan sex dengan Shizuka, Tearju dan Rossweisse.

Shizuka yang mencapai puncaknya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan kembali membasahi wajah Naruto, begitu juga Tearju yang mengeluarkan cairannya dan membasahi jari Naruto.

Shizuka pun menyingkir dari atas Naruto lalu menjilati wajah Naruto yang berlumuran cairan cinta bersama Tearju, Rossweisse, Shizuka dan Chisato. Setelah bersih, Chisato pun mencium bibir Naruto dengan agresif, saling bersilat lidah dan merasakan saliva masing-masing.

Chisato pun melepaskan ciumannya sesaat sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, "Kau masih kuat bukan, Naru-kun? Aku bisa merasakan penismu yang masih keras di dalamku," ucap Chisato dengan nada seksual.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan, "Fufu, dasar bocah mesum kau bahkan masih kuat melayani kami berempat, bagaimana jika yang lainnya bergabung?"

"Yang lain?" tanya Rossweisse tidak paham. "Dia tidak hanya melakukan sex dengan kita, tetapi dengan teman kakaknya juga," jawab Chisato menarik Naruto untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya dengan erat hingga wajahnya tenggelam di belahan dadanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak sekecilmu bisa memikat banyak wanita, dasar anak mesum," ucap Chisato kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhhh! Haahhhnnn! Ahhh! Naru-kun! Naru-kun! Ahhhh!" desah Chisato mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya lalu menciumnya penuh nafsu, lengan Chisato yang melingkar di leher Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas.

Rossweisse, Shizuka dan Tearju yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut, ternyata bukan hanya Chisato saja yang melakukan sex dengan Naruto, tetapi teman kakaknya juga.

"Astaga, ternyata kau sungguh mesum sekali ya, tidak hanya dengan kami ternyata teman-teman kakakmu juga, jika begitu kau harus benar-benar memuaskan kami sampai Sore, Naruto-kun," ucap Rossweisse ke belakang Naruto dan berbisik, "jika tidak rahasiamu akan aku sebarkan ke keluargamu."

.

**Gremory House**

**.**

Beralih ke rumah Gremory, di sebuah kamar Venelana tiduran dengan gelisah sambil memainkan vagina dan dadanya, semenjak ia melakukan sex dengan Naruto ia selalu memikirkannya dan ingin melakukannya lagi, setiap dia ingin mencari Naruto tidak dia temukan karena Kushina bilang Naruto mendapat pelajaran tambahan dan itu membuatnya frustrasi dan tidak tahan.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melakukan masturbasi sambil membayangkan melakukan sex dengan Naruto, _"Ahhh! Naruto-kun! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat lagi, ahhhhh! Ahhhh!" _desah Venelana sambil mempercepat gerakkan jarinya.

Sementara di kamar Grayfia, hal sama juga di lakukan olehnya, membayangkan penis Naruto memenuhi hasrat mereka waktu itu benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan, walau seorang anak kecil penisnya benar-benar terasa nikmat.

"_Ahhhh! Naruto-sama! Ahhhh! Naruto-sama! Haanhnnn!"_

.

**Naruko and Friends**

.

Beralih ke sekolah lain tepatnya sekolah menengah atas, Naruko dan teman-temannya masih di sekolah dalam sesi belajar, Naruko belajar dengan serius begitu juga dengan Akeno dan Kuroka, sementara yang lain yaitu Gabriel, Rias, Ravel, dan Tsubaki tengah memikirkan rencana nanti melakukan sex dengan Naruto, mereka tidak sabar menunggu jam pulang nanti.

"Ne, Naruko-chan, apakah adikmu ada di rumah nanti?" tanya Gabriel membuat Naruko meliriknya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruko penasaran karena Gabriel menanyakan adiknya.

"Ah tidak, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak adikmu memainkan permainan kecil, apakah dia ada?"

"Sayang sekali, sekarang dia mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari gurunya sampai sore, jadinya rumahku sepi deh, Kaa-chan pergi bekerja, Tou-chan pergi kerja di luar negeri, hahhh sekarang aku jadi bisa merasakan apa yang Naruto-kun rasakan jika di tinggal sendirian."

Gabriel yang mendengar itu bagaikan menerima berita buruk, terdiam dan tanpa sadar dia berteriak di kelasnya dengan keras.

"KENAPA!?"

"ADA APA GABRIEL-SAN?!"

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, saat ini dia berdiri sambil berciuman dengan Chisato yang ada di belakangnya bersama Tearju yang menyodorkan dadanya dari samping. Sementara Shizuka dan Rossweisse tengah menjilati penis Naruto yang masih tegak.

Setelah puas menjilati penis tersebut, mereka menjepit penis Naruto dengan dada mereka lalu menaik turunkan dada mereka memberikan pelayanan paizuri pada penis Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun? Apa kau menikmatinya?" goda Shizuka sambil tersenyum menggoda, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambi menghisap dada Chisato dan Tearju bersamaan. "Ayo, keluarkan benihmu lagi Naruto-kun, berikan kami seluruh benihmu hingga kering," ucap Rossweisse.

Tak berselang lama, sperma Naruto kembali keluar dan membasahi wajah Shizuka dan Rossweisse. "Wahh! Masih bisa keluar banyak," gumam Shizuka lalu menjilati sperma Naruto yang membasahi tangannya.

"Sekarang giliranku," ucap Tearju berpindah ke depan Naruto lalu mengarahkan penis tersebut ke vaginanya, "Ahhhh!" desah Tearju begitu penis tersebut masuk sepenuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat Naruto yang di tahan Chisato sambil berciuman menggerang. Mereka benar-benar melakukan sex hingga jam pulang sekolah, ruang UKS itu di penuhi banyak cairan putih yang berceceran dengan empat wanita yang bersandar dengan satu pria kecil di tengah mereka yang tampak sedikit pucat dengan nafas memburu.

"Aku... Sudah tidak... Kuat lagi," ucap Naruto terputus-putus. "Ha'i, kau boleh beristirahat sebanyak yang kau mau," ucap Chisato mengelus rambut Naruto dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Gomen jika kami berlebihan padamu."

"Tapi ingat, kau harus siap melakukan sex dengan kami jika kami memang ingin, jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

"Ugh...," lenguh Naruto membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah Chisato yang tersenyum padanya. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Chisato membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lalu melihat sekitar dan ia sudah berada di rumah Chisato lagi.

"Ini..."

"Ya, kita di rumahku, kau pingsan karena kelelahan tadi," ucap Chisato membuat Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyentuh perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Lapar sekali," gumam Naruto tak lama setelah itu ia dapat mencium bau makanan yang sangat enak dia menoleh ke sumber bau tersebut dan ia bisa melihat Tearju, Shizuka dan Rossweisse yang membawakannya makanan.

"Ini, makanan untukmu, sejak di sekolah kau tidak dapat makan bukan?" ucap Shizuka duduk di samping Naruto bersama Chisato, begitu juga dengan Rossweisse dan Tearju.

"U-Um, A-Arigato, Hasegawa-sensei, Lunatique-sensei, Rossweisse-sensei, Marikawa-sensei," ucap Naruto berterima kasih pada mereka. "Sama-sama, kalau begitu ayo makan Naru-kun, kami akan menyuapimu," ucap Chisato sambil mengarahkan makanan yang dia ambil menggunakan sumpit ke arah Naruto.

"Ayo, Aaaaaa!" ucap Chisato, Naruto yang melihat itu merona dan menerima suapan Chisato. "Berikutnya aku, ayo Naru-kun," ucap Shizuka juga ikut menyuapi Naruto.

"Berikutnya aku loh!"

"Makan yang banyak ya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin memerah karena empat wanita cantik menyuapinya makan, setelah selesai makan Naruto meminum tiga gelas minuman karena dia benar-benar sangat haus sekali.

"Fuaahh! Segar sekali, Arigato atas makannya, Hasegawa-sensei, Rossweisse-sensei, Marikawa-sensei, Lunatique-sensei!" ucap Naruto berterima kasih, empat wanita yang mendengar itu tersenyum namun di balik senyuman itu terdapat sesuatu yang lain.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun/Naru-kun."

Naruto yang menyadari senyuman itu terasa aneh mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan tiba-tiba saja bagian bawahnya tegang kembali, "K-Kenapa rasanya panas sekali, ssshh," desis Naruto sambil menggunakan bajunya untuk menghilangkan panas di tubuhnya.

Melihat itu empat wanita tersebut tersenyum lalu membuka pakaian mereka membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"Sepertinya obatnya sudah bekerja."

"Dan sepertinya penismu itu ingin di tenangkan ya, Naru-kun?" Naruto yang mendengar itu ingin membalas tetapi otaknya terasa kosong selain penisnya ingin di puaskan karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan menahan gejolak penisnya ingin di puaskan.

"Jika begitu, kami akan membuat penismu tenang Naruto-kun/Naru-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : Yo! Saya kembali!**

**Sesuai janji saya melanjutkan fic ini setelah kalian puasa, dan bagaimana? Kurang puas? Ya maaf saja, aku tidak seahli para Senior yang hobi membuat beginian, hanya menuangkan ide gila saja**

**Ok seperti yang kalian lihat, di sini Naruto ter Gang Bang dengan empat gurunya, lalu untuk episode berikutnya sesuai janji adalah di rumah sakit.**

**Dan pemilihan Vote kali ini :**

**Atago : 10 Suara**

**Prinz Eugen : 7 suara**

**Takao : 4 suara**

**Saa~ lanjutkan vote kalian untuk karakter di atas, dan ingat setiap suara kalian hanya bisa milih 1 karakter. Ok itu saja dari saya, sampai jumpa di Ch lain yang entah kapan bakal bisa saya buat.**

**Jaa~ na!**

**4kagiSetsu Out**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary :** Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning berumur 10 tahun yang harus kehilangan keperjakaannya karena teman kakaknya yang datang ke rumahnya, ia berpikir semua itu hanya mimpi namun ternyata tidak, dan saat itu juga hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis.

**_Nee-chan to Kaa-chan no Tomodachi_**

**Pair** : Naruto x Harem

**Genre** : Big Breast, Harem, Shotacon, School Uniform, Handjob, Blowjob, Breast Feeding, Incest, Solo Male, Milf, Bikini, Mastrubation, Teacher, Paizuri, Apron, Bathroom, full energy.

**Rate : M**

**Warning : **Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, R18+, alur berantakan, Not Like Don't Read!, ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR PERGILAH! DOSA BUKAN SALAH SAYA!

" Halo " berbicara

_"Halo" _batin

.

**Chapter 7 : Hospital Time! Part 1.**

.

.

**Minggu, 28 Agustus 20xx**

**Naruto side**

**11.00 AM**

**.**

Hari libur di akhir bulan, saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan dengan tas belanja di tangannya, dia baru saja habis dari supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari di rumah mereka seorang diri.

Lima hari telah berlalu semenjak dia melakukan sex dengan empat gurunya, dan waktu itu benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Waktu itu dia di berikan obat perangsang dengan dosis kecil jadi efeknya hanya sampai sore dan dia langsung di berikan vitamin untuk menambah staminanya.

Keesokan harinya para guru ada rapat jadinya dia tidak melakukan sex dengan mereka lagi melainkan dengan Venelana dan Grayfia. Saat akan pulang ke rumah, di bertemu dengan Venelana serta Grayfia yang akan kembali ke rumah menggunakan mobil, mereka yang melihat dirinya langsung berhenti dan menariknya masuk ke mobil dan mengajaknya ke kediaman mereka.

Selama perjalanan ke kediaman Gremory, dia sudah langsung di serang oleh Grayfia yang langsung menciumnya dengan panas serta melakukan Service dengan kejantanannya.

Sesampai di kediaman Gremory, Venelana serta Grayfia membawanya ke kamar Venelana, lalu menyerangnya dengan liar. Semenjak mereka melakukan sex waktu itu, mereka ketagihan ingin melakukannya lagi, tetapi Naruto tidak ada di rumah dan sibuk karena urusan sekolah membuat mereka menahan hasrat mereka.

Karena mereka bertemu dengannya, akhirnya mereka dapat melampiaskan hasrat mereka yang tertahan selama ini. sebenarnya Naruto juga sudah lama ingin melakukan itu dengan mereka, tetapi ia tidak bisa karena ia melakukan itu dengan gurunya.

Tak hanya mereka, Rias yang pulang dari sekolah mendengar mereka melakukan sex langsung datang dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka hingga sore.

Saat selesai Sex, Rias mengatakan bahwa Tsubaki, Ravel dan Gabriel juga ingin kembali melakukan sex dengan dirinya tetapi dia tidak pernah ada waktu. Naruto pun menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia tidak ada di rumah dan itu cukup membuat Venelana, Grayfia dan Rias terkejut karena empat guru Naruto juga melakukan itu terhadapnya.

Keesokan harinya, dia pun bercerita kepada empat gurunya bahwa ia harus pulang karena ada sebuah urusan dan berjanji akan melakukan itu dengan mereka besok. Chisato, Tearju, Rossweisse dan Shizuka yang mendengar itu sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa melakukan itu bersama Naruto, hingga akhirnya mereka menggunakan jam istirahat untuk melakukan itu di ruang UKS.

Sepulang sekolah, dia pun langsung pulang menuju rumah dan sesampai di sana, ia akhirnya kembali bertemu dengan Gabriel, Ravel, Tsubaki, Akeno, Rias dan Kuroka.

Tsubaki, Garbiel dan Ravel yang akhirnya bisa bertemu Naruto kembali tersenyum senang, dan seperti rencana biasa mereka dulu, mereka pun mencampurkan obat tidur dengan minuman Naruko, Akeno dan Kuroka.

Setelah mereka tertidur, Gabriel, Rias, Tsubaki dan Ravel pun menyerang Naruto di kamarnya. Mereka melampiaskan hasrat mereka yang sudah mereka tahan selama beberapa hari hingga puas dan besoknya, dia pun menepati janjinya dengan Chisato, Tearju, Shizuka dan Rossweisse untuk melakukan itu.

Kembali ke Naruto, karena hari ini adalah hari libur, dia tidak bersekolah jadi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan Chisato, Tearju, Rossweisse, dan Shizuka. Dia juga ingat bahwa teman-teman kakaknya akan datang hari ini ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas, jadi ada kemungkinan dia akan melakukan itu dengan mereka nanti.

Alasan kenapa Naruto berubah menjadi mesum... Tidak mungkin sangat mesum karena dia sudah di ajarkan sesuatu yang nyeleneh sejak kecil dan jika terus menerus di lakukan pasti dia akan menjadi ketagihan, setiap anak kecil pasti seperti itu.

Naruto yang berjalan menuju rumah seketika tersentak ketika melihat seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba berlari ke seberang jalan tanpa melihat dan sebuah mobil datang siap menghantam anak kecil tersebut.

Pria yang ada di mobil melihat ada anak kecil menyeberang berusaha memberhentikan mobilnya namun tidak akan sempat. Melihat itu Naruto melepaskan belanjaannya lalu langsung berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan anak tersebut karena hanya dialah yang terdekat.

"Hey! Awas!" teriak Naruto langsung mendorong anak tersebut dengan keras hingga kembali ke pinggir jalan.

**Brak!**

Kecelakaan pun tak terhindarkan, Naruto menerima tabrakan dari mobil yang akan menabrak anak kecil tadi dengan keras hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Oi! Cepat panggil ambulance!"

Naruto yang terbaring di tanah dapat merasakan sakit di kepalanya, tubuhnya juga terasa sangat lemas sekali untuk di gerakkan, _"Sa-Sakit sekali...," _batin Naruto dengan lesu.

"A-Astaga! Dia mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya!"

"Nak, bertahanlah nak!"

Naruto melihat banyak sekali orang yang mengerumuninya hanya terdiam, pandangannya secara perlahan mulai mengabur, _"A-Apa aku akan mati di sini...," batin Naruto _lirih, _"K-Kaa-chan... Nee-chan... go-gomenne," _lanjut Naruto hingga akhirnya dia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"U-Ughmmnn...," lenguh Naruto perlahan mulai membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat karena hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih serta bau obat-obatan.

"Di mana aku...," gumam Naruto lemah. "Ara, kau sudah sadar, Naruto-kun." Naruto yang mendengar suara menoleh dan ia melihat seorang suster rambut silver di ikat twins tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Guten Morgan_, Naruto-kun," ucap suster tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. "D-Di mana aku? a-apa yang terjadi? Aw!" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha duduk, namun saat akan bangun dia merasakan sakit di kepala, tangan dan tubuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto-kun," ucap suster tersebut sambil membantu Naruto duduk di kasurnya, "kau ada di rumah sakit, kau mengalami kecelakaan dan menerima pendarahan di kepalamu," jawab suster tersebut membuat Naruto teringat kejadian di mana waktu itu dia berusaha menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil.

"A-Ah... Aku ingat," gumam Naruto, ia bisa merasakan adanya perban yang melilit di kepalanya, serta ia dapat melihat tubuh dan lengannya dibalut perban akibat kecelakaan tersebut, "lalu... bagaimana keadaan anak itu?".

"Dia baik-baik saja, keluarga anak kecil itu berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menyelamatkan anak mereka, dan mereka menanggung biaya pengobatanmu," jawab suster tersebut membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan memanggilkan orang tuamu," ucap Suster tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk memanggil orang tuanya. Naruto yang mendengar ada orang tuanya di sini tersentak serta pucat karena takut akan di marahi, tak berselang lama, Kushina serta Naruko pun datang sambil menangis dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kaa-chan, Nee-chan."

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau sadar, Naruto-kun!" lirih Kushina sambil mengecup pipi putranya. "Aku senang akhirnya kau sadar juga, Naruto-kun," lirih Naruko sambil mengelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut

"I-Itte... Maaf membuat kalian khawatir, Kaa-chan, Nee-chan," ucap Naruto merasakan sakit saat di peluk mereka namun dia tahan sambil tersenyum, setelah beberapa menit berpelukan Kushina dan Naruko pun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah masih ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruko dan di jawab gumaman pelan oleh Naruto. "Um... Y-Ya... Aku masih merasakan sakit di kepalaku... serta tubuh dan tanganku," jawab Naruto.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

"Sudah empat hari, kau tidak sadarkan selama empat hari setelah kecelakaan itu, Naruto-kun," jawab Kushina sambil mengelus rambut putranya dengan lembut, Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut karena dia sudah tertidur selama itu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Jangan khawatir, kami sudah memberitahu wali kelasku Hasegawa-sensei bahwa kau menerima sebuah kecelakaan, dia sempat kemari kemarin untuk mengecek keadaanmu dan masalah nilai dia bilang tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Kushina membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

**Kruuuk**

Setelah itu terdengar suara perut keroncongan dari perut Naruto. Kushina dan Naruko yang mendengar itu tersenyum sementara Naruto wajahnya memerah karena malu, wajar saja dia sangat kelaparan karena selama empat hari dia tertidur.

"Permisi, Kushina-san, Naruko-san kalian harus keluar sesaat karena kami harus mengecek keadaan Naruto-kun," ucap suster rambut silver di ikat twins memberitahu Kushina dan Naruko untuk keluar dan di sampingnya terdapat seorang dokter perempuan rambut hitam di gerai serta perempuan rambut hitam di ikat pony tail.

"Baiklah," jawab Kushina lalu berdiri bersama Naruko, "kami akan keluar dulu, Naruto-kun. Kami akan kembali lagi nanti dan membawakanmu makanan," lanjut Kushina dan di balas gumaman pelan oleh Naruto.

"Um." Naruko dan Kushina pun keluar meninggalkan Naruto serta Dokter dan dua Suster yang akan mengecek keadaan Naruto.

"Kau mempunyai keluarga serta teman-teman yang sangat baik Naruto-kun," ucap Dokter perempuan tersebut, "selama kau tidur, keluargamu, teman-temanmu, teman kakakmu serta gurumu datang kemari untuk menjengukmu, mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu." Naruto yang mendengar itu merona sambil berniat mengelus belakang kepalanya namun terhenti karena dia merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum memeriksa keadaanmu kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami. Aku adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini, namaku Atago, sementara mereka berdua adalah suster yang selalu mengecek keadaanmu, mengobatimu mulai dari selalu mengganti perban di kepala dan tubuhmu serta merawatmu saat orang tuamu tidak ada, dia adalah adikku namanya Takao, sementara yang ini bernama Prinz Eugen," ucap Dokter perempuan bernama Atago, lalu memperkenalkan suster rambut hitam di ikat pony tail bernama Takao serta suster rambut silver yang bernama Prinz.

"Salam kenal, Naruto-kun," ucap mereka kompak sambil tersenyum, sementara Naruto yang melihat itu merona.

"S-Salam kenal."

"Baiklah, sekarang kami akan memeriksa keadaanmu, Prinz-chan, Takao-chan, buka perbannya dan ganti yang baru," ucap Atago dan di balas anggukkan oleh mereka.

"Fufufu, baik," balas Prinz sambil tertawa halus. "Ha'i," jawab Takao lalu membuka perban di tubuh Naruto sementara Prinz membukakan perban di kepala Naruto secara perlahan.

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah ketika melihat dada besar Prinz ada di depannya, dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya perlahan agar tidak melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kau angkat sedikit tanganmu agar aku bisa membuka perbanmu?" pinta Takao kepada Naruto untuk menaikkan sedikit lengannya. Naruto pun menggumam pelan lalu mengangkat sedikit tangannya dengan perlahan agar Takao leluasa membuka perban di tubuhnya.

Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang ketika lengannya bersentuhan dengan benda kenyal dan itu adalah dada dari Takao, Naruto semakin menegang ketika Prinz menarik lehernya hingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan dada Prinz, wajahnya mulai semakin memerah dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Setelah semua perban terbuka, terlihatlah luka memar di punggung, dadanya, tangannya serta kepala bagian kanan Naruto karena kecelakaan waktu itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengecek keadaanmu serta lukamu," ucap Atago lalu menyentuh luka di tubuh tersebut secara perlahan. "U-Ugh," ringis Naruto saat merasakan sentuhan di lukanya.

"Apakah terasa sakit Naruto-kun?" tanya Atago dan di balas anggukkan pelan oleh Naruto. "U-Um," jawab Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu?" tanya Atago kembali. "Saat aku menggerakkan tubuhku, aku masih merasakan sakit, jadi aku harus secara perlahan menggerakkannya, begitu juga di kepalaku dan tanganku," jawab Naruto, Atago yang mendengar itu pun mengangguk pelan.

Atago pun menyuruh Prinz mengambilkan obat salep serta beberapa pil untuk meredakan serta menghilangkan luka memar di tubuh Naruto.

Setelah Prinz kembali dengan obat yang di minta oleh Atago, mereka bertiga pun mengoleskan obat salep ke tubuh Naruto yang terdapat memar. Setelah semua luka di olesi salep, Prinz dan Takao pun kembali menutup luka Naruto dengan perban baru, sementara Atago dia mencuci tangannya lalu keluar untuk memanggil keluarga Naruto

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Atago-san?" tanya Kushina sambil mengikuti Atago dari belakang bersama Naruko. "Saat ini Anak Anda baik-baik saja, namun untuk saat ini Anak Anda belum bisa di pulangkan karena luka memar di kepala dan tubuhnya akibat kecelakaan, jadi dia hanya bisa bergerak secara terbatas hingga rasa sakit di tubuh dan kepalanya hilang," jawab Atago membuat Kushina dan Naruko memandang lirih Naruto.

"Souka...," gumam Kushina, Naruto yang tidak bisa pulang karena lukanya hanya diam. "Ini adalah obat untuk meredakan dan menghilangkan memar di tubuhnya, pastikan dia meminumnya setelah selesai makan," ucap Atago memberikan obat Naruto kepada Kushina.

"Baiklah, Arigato Atago-san." Atago yang mendengar itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kami permisi, kami harus melanjutkan pekerjaan kami dengan pasien lainnya," ucap Atago berpamitan lalu melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku permisi dulu, Naruto-kun," ucap Atago meninggalkan Naruto di ikuti Prinz dan Takao di belakangnya. Setelah mereka pergi dan pintu ruangan itu pun tertutup dan terjadi keheningan di sana.

"E-Etto... Kaa-chan... Nee-chan... Maafkan aku membuat kalian sedih dan khawatir," ucap Naruto lirih meminta maaf kepada mereka, "waktu itu aku melihat anak kecil menyeberang jalan dan hampir di tabrak mobil, aku yang melihat itu bergerak dengan sendirinya berniat menyelamatkan anak itu tapi aku tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya tertabrak... Maafkan aku."

Kushina serta Naruko yang mendengar cerita Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu setelah itu mereka mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya. "Kami sudah tahu, Naruto-kun, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, yang terpenting syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Kushina sambil mengelus kepala putranya dengan lembut.

"Um, apa yang di katakan Kaa-chan itu benar Otouto," timpal Naruko, "kau sangat berani menyelamatkan anak itu dari kecelakaan walau pada akhirnya kaulah yang menggantikan anak itu, tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Kaa-chan... Nee-chan," gumam Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa mereka memaafkannya, "lalu... bagaimana dengan Tou-chan? Apakah dia tahu mengenai ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami tidak memberitahu Tou-chan mengenai ini karena takut pekerjaannya berantakan, jadi kami merahasiakannya," jawab Naruko membuat Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat.

"_Souka_..."

"Untuk sekarang, kau sekarang harus makan dulu Naruto-kun, kami sudah membelikanmu makanan," ucap Kushina sambil menunjukkan beberapa Onigiri untuk Naruto.

"Arigato, Kaa-chan, Nee-chan," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kushina pun menyuapi Naruto memakan Onigiri yang dia belikan sementara Naruko memberikan Naruto minum jika dia haus, setelah selesai makan Naruto pun meminum obat yang di berikan oleh dokter Atago.

Setelah itu Naruko pun membersihkan tubuh Naruto dengan menggunakan lap basah, dia membersihkan bagian tubuh Naruto yang tidak tertutup perban dengan perlahan agar tidak mengenai bagian yang di perban.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Nee-chan," ucap Naruto dan di balas tawa kecil Naruko. "Tidak masalah, kau itu adikku, kau juga sedang terluka jadi kau harus banyak istirahat sekarang," ucap Naruko sambil terus melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Yosh, selesai," ucap Naruko setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh Naruto. "U-Ugh," lenguh Naruto pelan membuat Naruko dan Kushina wmemandang Naruto khawatir.

"A-Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Kushina. "Ka-Kaa-chan, aku ingin buang air kecil," jawab Naruto jujur membuat pipi Naruko dan Kushina merona.

"A-Ah, jika begitu... Naruko-chan, kau keluarlah sebentar ya," ucap Kushina dan di balas anggukkan oleh Naruko yang keluar tanpa banyak bicara. Kushina pun membantu Naruto untuk duduk ke sisi kasur dengan perlahan lalu membantu membuka celananya hingga terlihatlah penisnya.

Kushina yang melihat itu terdiam sesaat dengan rona di pipinya karena sudah lama tidak melihat penis, namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu Kushina mengambil sebuah botol khusus pasien buang air kecil di bawah tempat tidur Naruto dan memasukkan penis putranya ke lubang botol tersebut.

Setelah selesai buang air kecilnya, Kushinapun mengembalikan posisi Naruto lalu membuang bekas buang air kecil tersebut ke kamar mandi lalu kembali lagi ke ruangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, karena hari sudah sore kami harus pulang dulu, kau tidak apa kan jika kami tinggal?" tanya Kushina, Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin sendirian di sini, tetapi ibu dan kakaknya pasti lelah karena menunggunya serta besok pagi mereka juga sibuk, jadi dia harus sendiri untuk saat ini.

"Um, tidak apa-apa, Kaa-chan, Nee-chan," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Kaa-chan dan Nee-chan juga pasti lelah, jadi sebaiknya kalian juga istirahat, besok kalian sibuk kan? jangan khawatirkan aku, lagi pula ada suster yang juga merawatku."

Kushina dan Naruko yang mendengar itu memandang lirih Naruto lalu memeluknya kembali dengan lembut, "Maaf ya, Naruto-kun, tapi besok kami akan kembali," ucap Kushina dan di balas gumaman pelan oleh Naruto.

Kushina dan Naruko pun membantu Naruto berbaring di kasurnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruangan itu, setelah di tinggal Naruto pun memutuskan memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat kembali.

Malam pun tiba, dan Naruto kembali terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka, ia pun melirik siapa yang datang dan rupanya yang berkunjung adalah teman-teman kakaknya yaitu Gabriel, Tsubaki, Ravel dan Rias.

Gabriel saat ini menggunakan sweter putih lengan panjang dengan rok hitam dari pinggang hingga di atas lututnya, serta ia menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam untuk menutupi pakaiannya, pakaian seperti itu biasanya di sebut _high-waisted skirt_.

Tsubaki menggunakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan rok panjang berwarna hijau sampai di bawah lutut serta dia menggunakan jaket berwarna putih. Sementara Ravel menggunakan dress merah selutut tanpa lengan serta menggunakan jaket berwarna cokelat, dan untuk Rias dia menggunakan sweter merah dengan rok hitam di atas lutut serta memakai jaket berwarna krem.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, kau sudah sadar!" ucap Garbiel sambil menggantung jaketnya bersama yang lain lalu melangkah cepat mendekati Naruto begitu juga yang lainnya. "Gabriel-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai, Rias-senpai, dan Ravel-senpai," gumam Naruto sambil berusaha bangun dan langsung di bantu oleh Ravel dan Rias.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kami khawatir serta merindukanmu," ucap Ravel sambil memeluk Naruto dengan lembut lalu bergantian dengan Gabriel, Tsubaki dan Rias.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir," ucap Naruto meminta maaf dan di balas senyuman oleh mereka. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gabriel.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja, tapi saat aku menggerakkan tangan, tubuh dan kepalaku aku merasakan sakit, jadi aku hanya bisa bergerak secara perlahan dan terbatas," jawab Naruto membuat mereka memandangnya simpati.

"Souka...," gumam Tsubaki, "ah benar juga, Naruto-kun," lanjut Tsubaki teringat sesuatu lalu menunjukkan kantung plastik berisi buah-buahan kepada Naruto.

"Kami membawakanmu buah-buahan," tawar Tsubaki sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut dan memandang mereka berempat dengan pandangan bersalah karenanya, mereka sampai mengeluarkan uang mereka untuk membelikannya buah.

"Tidak mungkin... Kalian tidak perlu sampai seperti itu," ucap Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan mereka. "tidak apa-apa, sudah wajar jika ada yang sakit di bawakan bingkisan," balas Tsubaki sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil satu buah apel.

"Tunggulah sebentar ya, aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu," ucap Tsubaki mengupaskan apel untuk Naruto. "Arigato, Tsubaki-senpai," ucap Naruto berterima kasih dan di balas senyum tulus olehnya.

"Ha'i, buka mulutmu, Naruto-kun, aaahh," ucap Rias mengarahkan satu buah anggur ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu merona pipinya lalu membuka mulutnya menerima anggur tersebut. "Hmn, Arigato, Rias-senpai," ucap Naruto membuat Rias tersenyum senang.

"Jadi... Aku dengar kalian sering kemari menjengukku... Apakah itu benar?" tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukkan oleh mereka. "Yap, setiap pulang sekolah kami selalu datang menjengukmu dan berharap agar kau cepat sadar," jawab Rias lalu mendekat ke arah telinga Naruto.

"Agar kita bisa melakukan itu kembali," lanjut Rias tersenyum manis lalu menjilati telinga Naruto membuat wajahnya memerah. "S-Shh... Ri-Rias-senpai," desis Naruto membuat Rias tertawa halus.

"Kau imut seperti biasa, Naruto-kun," bisik Rias lalu menjauh dari telinga Naruto. "Ha'i, sekarang giliranku," ucap Ravel mengambil satu buah anggur juga dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun, ahhh," lanjut Ravel sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat itu kembali membuka mulutnya dan menerima anggur pemberian Ravel. "Arigato, Ravel-senpai," ucap Naruto dan di balas senyuman Ravel.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun," balas Ravel sambil mencium pipi Naruto cukup lama membuat wajahnya kembali merona.

"Yosh, sudah selesai," ucap Tsubaki yang telah selesai mengupas apel lalu memotong apel itu sedikit dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto, "Ha'i, Naru-kun, ahhh," ucap Tsubaki sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto yang melihat itu membuka mulutnya menerima apel tersebut dan mengunyahnya sampai habis, "Arigato, Tsubaki-senpai," ucap Naruto berterima kasih dan di balas senyum manis oleh Tsubaki.

"Kalian semua sudah menyuapi Naru-kun, sekarang giliranku," ucap Gabriel yang sudah mengupas buah jeruk dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "Ayo, Naru-kun, aahh."

Kembali Naruto membuka mulutnya menerima jeruk pemberian Gabriel, namun seketika wajah Naruto berubah menjadi kecut ketika merasakan jeruk tersebut, Tsubaki, Ravel dan Rias yang melihat itu tentu khawatir.

"A-Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Jeruknya... Masam sekali," jawab Naruto membuat Tsubaki, Ravel dan Rias yang mendengar itu bernafas lega, mereka pikir Naruto merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Ara? Benarkah? Jika begitu, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang manis untuk menghilangkan rasa masam di bibirmu," ucap Gabriel lalu mendekati Naruto dan mencium bibirnya.

Naruto yang di cium melebarkan matanya dengan wajah merona, sementara Gabriel merasa senang bisa merasakan bibir yang selalu dia rindukan, ciuman itu pun semakin panas setiap menitnya di mana Gabriel yang mendominasi ciuman tersebut.

Rias, Tsubaki dan Ravel yang melihat itu memanas, mereka juga ingin kembali merasakan bibir Naruto. "Mnnhmmnn... Ahmnnnhnn," lenguh mereka dalam ciuman tersebut, setelah beberapa menit, Gabriel pun melepaskan ciumannya hingga terlihat Saliva menjembatani bibir mereka.

"Ga-Gabriel-senpai..."

"Hmm, bibirmu masih nikmat seperti biasanya, Naru-kun," ucap Gabriel sambil menjilati bibirnya. "Ah, kau curang Gabriel-chan! Aku juga ingin merasakan bibirnya Naruto-kun!" ujar Rias mendekati mereka.

"Kami juga," ucap Tsubaki meletakkan apel yang ada di tangannya ke meja di samping kasur Naruto lalu ikut mendekat ke arahnya bersama Ravel. Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut dan mencoba menghentikan mereka karena bisa saja mereka ketahuan atau di lihat orang lain.

"He-Hentikan, Ba-Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada yang melihat jika kau tidak berisik, Naruto-kun," ucap Tsubaki lalu menutup tempat mereka dengan korden yang di sekitar tempat tidur Naruto agar tidak ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, apakah kau sudah membersihkan tubuhmu?" tanya Ravel dengan tatapan menggoda, sementara Naruto menjawabnya sambil mengangguk kaku. "U-Um, K-Kaa-chan dan Nee-chan tadi sore telah membersihkan tubuhku dengan kain basah," jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Souka...tapi sepertinya, mereka tidak membersihkan tubuhmu secara keseluruhan," balas Gabriel dan tangannya perlahan mulai bergerak ke arah tonjolan dari balik selimut Naruto, "terutama bagian ini," lanjut Gabriel sambil tersenyum manis dan mengelus bagian tonjolan tersebut membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"G-Gabriel-senpai," gumam Naruto bergerak gelisah karena elusan pada penisnya. "Fufufu, ternyata penismu sudah ereksi saat kita berciuman tadi," goda Gabriel.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, kami akan membuat penismu itu tenang sekaligus kami akan membersihkan tubuhmu," ucap Gabriel mulai membuka selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Naruto sementara Ravel membantu membuka celana Naruto serta dalamannya hingga terlihat penisnya yang sudah tegang.

Ravel serta Gabriel pun sama-sama mendekati penis tersebut lalu menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu, sementara Tsubaki dan Rias mereka sama-sama mencium Naruto dengan liar secara bergantian sambil tangan mereka menuntun tangannya untuk meremas dada mereka.

Rias dan Tsubaki yang mulai tak tahan pun mengangkat pakaian mereka hingga terlihat dada mereka yang tertutupi dalaman di mana Tsubaki menggunakan dalaman ungu sementara Rias menggunakan dalaman hitam.

Mereka pun menarik ke atas dalaman mereka hingga dada mereka terlepas dan kembali mengarahkan tangan Naruto untuk meremas dada mereka, sementara Ravel dan Gabriel mereka secara bergantian mengulum penis Naruto sambil menarik turunkan kepala mereka secara bergantian.

Lalu mereka pun menaikkan pakaian mereka hingga terlihatlah dada mereka yang tertutupi dalaman di mana Ravel menggunakan dalaman putih sementara Gabriel menggunakan dalaman ungu, mereka menaikkan bra mereka hingga terlihatlah dada besar mereka tanpa apa pun menutupinya.

Setelah itu Ravel dan Gabriel pun menjepit penis Naruto lalu sama-sama menjilati ujung penis Naruto membuat Naruto melenguh di dalam ciuman panasnya bersama Rias.

"Fuaahh! Aghh, Ra-Ravel-senpai, G-Gabriel-senpai," lenguh Naruto ketika karena penisnya di manjakan oleh Ravel dan Gabriel.

Gabriel dan Ravel yang merasakan penis Naruto berdenyut pun semakin liar menjilati penis Naruto dan seketika penis itu mengeluarkan cairan putih yang langsung di hisap oleh Ravel dan Gabriel secara bergantian.

"Puahh! Nikmat seperti biasanya, Naru-kun," ucap Gabriel menjilati sisa-sisa sperma Naruto lalu bertukar tempat dengan Tsubaki dan Rias yang kali ini akan memanjakan penis Naruto yang masih tegang dengan beberapa sisa sperma masih menempel di penis tersebut.

"Astaga, kalian kembali membuat penisnya kotor," ucap Rias sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Hm, tapi tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan membersihkannya," ucap Tsubaki lalu menjilati penis Naruto kembali bersama Rias.

"Kau pasti haus bukan, Naru-kun?" tanya Gabriel lalu mengarahkan dadanya ke mulut Naruto bersama Ravel, "kami akan memberikan susu terbaik untukmu."

Tanpa mereka sadari, terpada seorang suster yaitu Prinz Eugen mengintip mereka dari sela korden yang menutupi tempat tidur Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Awalnya dia berniat mengecek keadaan Naruto namun saat akan masuk dia tak sengaja melihat Gabriel tengah mencium Naruto dengan liar hingga akhirnya pemandangan tersebut tertutup dengan korden yang ada di sekitar tempat tidur Naruto.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung masuk ke dalam dan membentak perbuatan mereka. Tapi jika dia masuk langsung itu akan membuat kesalahpahaman karena kurangnya bukti, maka dari itu dia masuk secara perlahan tanpa membuat suara agar mereka tidak menyadarinya dan setelah itu dia mengintip dari sela korden.

Saat mengintip betapa terkejutnya Prinz ketika melihat empat perempuan yang sering mengunjungi Naruto tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya, di mana dua perempuan berciuman panas dengannya serta duanya lagi menjilati penis Naruto.

Wajah Prinz merona memerah, dia ingin sekali langsung menangkap mereka tetapi pandangan serta pikirannya teralih kan oleh Gabriel dan Ravel yang menjilati penis Naruto penuh nafsu.

Ia bisa melihat mereka sangat menikmati mengulum penis yang berdiri tegak tersebut dan itu membuat tubuh Prinz semakin panas. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke arah rok susternya dan mengelus vaginanya sementara tangannya lagi satu meremas-remas dadanya dengan lembut.

Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk meredam suaranya agar tidak di dengar mereka. Tak berselang lama ia bisa melihat penis Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putih yang sangat banyak dan itu tentu membuat Prinz takjub dan ingin merasakannya.

Agar tidak ketahuan, Prinz pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan menuju ke kamar mandi pegawai untuk melanjutkan masturbasinya.

Ia pun membuka celana dalam miliknya lalu mengocok vaginanya sambil membayangkan penis tersebut memberikan kenikmatan pada vaginanya, ia tidak menyangka walau anak kecil dia memiliki penis yang menakjubkan.

"_Sshhh... Ahhh... Naruto-kun.. ahhh... Ahhhn!" _desah Prinz dalam hati_, _Tak berselang lama, akhirnya Prinz pun mencapai puncaknya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena mencapai klimaks, setelah pernafasannya normal ia lalu tersenyum sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto-kun."

.

Kembali ke ruangan Naruto. Saat ini dia tengah di cium dengan mesra oleh Ravel sementara Gabriel ia menjilati bagian leher Naruto sebelum akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan Ravel yang mencium bibir Naruto.

Sementara Tsubaki dan Rias saat ini mereka mengapit penis Naruto dengan dada mereka sambil menarik turunkan dada mereka serta mengulum penis Naruto secara bergantian.

"Aghhnn... Senpai... Ahmmnn... Hmmm," lenguh Naruto dalam ciumannya bersama Gabriel dan Ravel. Tsubaki dan Rias yang merasakan kedutan pada penis Naruto pun semakin mempercepat gerakan dada mereka sambil menghisap kuat penis tersebut dan tak lama setelah itu tubuh Naruto menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya cukup banyak dan terima oleh Tsubaki dan Rias secara bergantian.

"Fuuahh! Nikmat seperti biasa, Naruto-kun," ucap Tsubaki melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Naruto lalu membersihkannya dari sisa cairan putih penis Naruto bersama Rias.

Naruto yang mencapai puncaknya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu harus melenguh kembali ketika penisnya kembali di jilati oleh Tsubaki dan Rias. "Fuah! Sudah bersih," ucap Rias setelah membersihkan penis Naruto bersama Tsubaki.

Mereka pun mengembalikan posisi celana Naruto serta menutupnya kembali dengan selimut lalu merapikan pakaian mereka kembali, "Karena kau masih terluka dan tempat tidak memadai, kita tidak bisa melakukan itu," ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Jadi untuk saat ini kita sampai di sini saja, Naruto-kun," ucap Tsubaki sambil tersenyum manis. "Tapi kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kita nanti saat kau sudah sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini," timpal Ravel sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi cepatlah sembuh, Naru-kun," ucap Rias lalu mencium pipi Naruto begitu juga Ravel, Tsubaki dan Gabriel. Naruto yang di cium oleh mereka kembali memerah wajahnya, setelah mencium Naruto mereka pun kembali ke kursi mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo lanjutkan memakan buahmu, Naruto-kun, setelah itu kau harus meminum obat lalu beristirahat," ucap Tsubaki kembali memotong kan apel yang sudah dia kupas tadi dan menyuapi Naruto bersama Ravel, Rias dan Gabriel.

.

.

.

**Ruang Atago**

**22.00 PM**

.

Beralih ke suatu ruangan terdapat Atago yang memeriksa seorang pasien di depannya, serta Takao di sampingnya yang mencatat hasil pemeriksaan Atago, setelah selesai pasien itu pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah keluarnya pasien tersebut, Atago meregangkan badannya, "Hghhhnn, akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Atago lalu melepaskan jubah dokternya. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Nee-sama," ucap Takao sambil meletakkan catatannya di meja Atago.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Takao-chan," balas Atago sambil tersenyum, "ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Prinz-chan?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak melihatnya."

**Tok! Tok! **

"Permisi, Atago-chan, Takao-chan."

"Ah itu dia, silahkan masuk Prinz-chan," ucap Atago ketika mendengar suara Prinz, pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan Prinz yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Selamat atas kerja kerasnya, Atago-chan, Takao-chan," ucap Prinz dan di balas senyuman oleh mereka. "Arigato, ngomong-ngomong kau habis dari mana, Prinz-chan?" balas Takao lalu bertanya pada Prinz.

"A-Ah aku habis dari kamar mandi tadi," jawab Prinz berbohong dengan pipi merona. Atago yang mendengar itu pun menggumam pelan, "_Souka_... Kalau begitu kami pamit duluan, Prinz-chan, serta tolong nanti kau cek keadaan Naruto-kun dan catat hasilnya, besok aku akan melihatnya," ucap Atago sambil mengenakan jaketnya begitu juga Takao karena jam kerja mereka berbeda di mana Atago dan Takao lebih dulu baru di susul oleh Prinz.

"Baiklah," jawab Prinz sambil tersenyum lalu mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan Atago mengunci ruangannya. "Baiklah Sampai jumpa besok, Prinz-chan," ucap Atago berpamitan dengan Prinz.

"Sampai jumpa, Prinz-chan," ucap Takao juga berpamitan dengan Prinz. "Sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan kalian berdua," ucap Prinz sambil tersenyum serta melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah itu, ia pun melihat sekitarnya di mana keadaan rumah sakit tampak mulai sepi karena hari sudah malam, setelah itu ia pun tersenyum sambil menjilati bibirnya.

.

.

**21.00 PM**

Beralih ke ruangan Naruto, saat ini ia tengah tertidur di kamarnya. Setelah memakan buah pemberian Tsubaki, Ravel, Rias serta Gabriel, ia pun meminum obatnya lalu beristirahat, dan setelah itu Gabriel, Rias, Tsubaki serta Ravel berpamitan dengan Naruto rkarena hari sudah malam dan besok mereka harus sekolah.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang merasa di panggil serta merasakan sesuatu di atasnya pun membuka matanya dan ia harus terkejut ketika melihat Prinz berada di atas tubuhnya.

"P-Prinz-san!" kejut Naruto dengan pipi merona, sementara Prinz yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya tersenyum menggoda. "_Gute Nacht,_ Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz.

"P-Prinz-san, A-Apa yang kauhmnnn!" perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Prinz langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan mencium bibirnya, Naruto yang di cium oleh Prinz tentu terkejut dengan wajah memerah.

Prinz yang mencium Naruto melumat bibir tersebut dengan lembut dan setelah itu ia menggigit bagian bawah bibir Naruto dengan pelan membuatnya membuka mulutnya memberi akses kepada Prinz untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa

Naruto sebenarnya ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut, namun tubuhnya masih terasa sakit jika ia gerakan begitu juga tangannya, ciuman itu pun semakin liar setiap detiknya di mana Prinz mendominasi ciuman tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu panas itu pun terlepas dan terlihat saliva menjembatani kedua bibir tersebut. Naruto serta Prinz mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu karena ciuman panas mereka, "P-Prinz-san... Ke-Kenapa..." Naruto yang akan bertanya kepada Prinz harus terhenti karena dia menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Naruto.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz sambil tersenyum menggoda, setelah itu ia pun melepaskan jarinya dari bibir Naruto lalu mendekat ke telinganya, "Kau tadi melakukan sex dengan teman-teman kakakmu kan?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut karena Prinz mengetahui kejadian tadi, "Awalnya aku berniat mengecek keadaanmu, tapi saat akan masuk aku melihatmu berciuman dengan liar dengan salah satu teman kakakmu itu, aku pun masuk secara perlahan ke ruanganmu dan aku melihat kedua teman kakakmu sedang memanjakan penismu, serta duanya lagi tengah berciuman denganmu."

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menangkap perbuatan kalian...," ucap Prinz membuat Naruto takut. "To-Tolong jangan ceritakan pada Kaa-chan tentang hal ini," potong Naruto, Prinz yang mendengar itu pun tertawa halus.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada ibumu," ucap Prinz lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah telinga Naruto, "tapi kau harus melakukan sex denganku Naruto-kun."

"A-Apa?" kejut Naruto. "Saat melihat mereka memanjakan penismu, aku jadi bernafsu, apa lagi melihat penismu mengeluarkan cairan putih yang sangat banyak, aku juga jadi ingin merasakan penismu, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Jika kau menolak aku akan melaporkan kegiatan kalian pada orang tuamu, tapi jika kau mau melakukan sex denganku, rahasiamu akan aman, Naruto-kun," bisik Prinz, "kau tidak mau orang tuamu mengetahuinya kan, jika begitu nikmati saja... Aku akan memberikan pelayanan yang lebih nikmat dari mereka," lanjut Prinz lalu mencium Naruto dengan liar.

Selagi berciuman dengan Naruto, Prinz menggerakkan tangannya ke arah celananya dan menurunkannya hingga terlihat penis Naruto yang telah ereksi karena ciuman panas mereka.

"Fuaaah! Fufufu penismu sudah tegang ya, Naruto-kun?" bisik Prinz sambil menggenggam penis Naruto dengan lembut lalu mengocoknya dengan perlahan, "jangan khawatir, aku akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk penismu ini," lanjut Prinz lalu menggenggam salah satu tangan Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu dadanya.

"Ahhh... Bagaimana Naruto-kun, kau menyukai dadaku kan?" tanya Prinz sambil mengendalikan tangan Naruto untuk meremas dadanya. Naruto yang memegang dada Prinz memerah wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan betapa besarnya dada Prinz, "Ahhh yahh... Remas dadaku Naruto-kun, ahhh," desah Prinz, ia mengambil tangan satu tangan Naruto yang tersisa untuk meremas dadanya juga lalu mencium Naruto dengan liar kembali.

"Ahhmmnnn... Uhmmnnn... Hmnnnhmnn," desah mereka berdua dalam ciuman panas mereka, selagi berciuman Prinz membuka kancing baju suster miliknya hingga terlihatlah dadanya yang besar terbalut bra berwarna hitam lalu kembali mengarahkan lengan Naruto untuk meremas dadanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Naruto dan Prinz pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka hingga kembali terlihat saliva menjembatani kedua bibir mereka. Setelah itu Prinz lalu berdiri sambil membuka Bra hitamnya yang menutupi dadanya hingga saat ini terlihatlah dada besar polos Prinz yang tidak tertutup apa pun.

Naruto yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya, Prinz yang melihat reaksi Naruto tersenyum lalu menggodanya dengan meremas dada besarnya, "Ahhh... Bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Apa kau menyukai dadaku ini?" goda Prinz

"Apa kau ingin merasakan dadaku ini?" goda Prinz kembali lalu membungkuk kembali dan menempelkan salah satu dadanya ke wajah Naruto, "Kalau mau, hisaplah Naruto-kun, dadaku ini hanya untukmu."

Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai menjilati puting Prinz yang sudah tegang lalu menghisap puting tersebut membuatnya mendesah nikmat, sambil mendesah Prinz mengocok penis Naruto dengan pelan.

"Ahhh! Yaahhh! Hisap terus Naruto-kun, Ahhh! Ahhh!" desah Prinz dengan suara yang ia kecilkan, salah satu tangannya mengelus rambut Naruto yang menghisap dadanya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya, "ahhh! Hisap lebih kuat lagi Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Naruto yang menghisap dada Prinz bisa merasakan air susu keluar dari puting Prinz dan rasanya sungguh nikmat hingga membuatnya ketagihan ingin terus merasakan air susu Prinz.

Setelah itu Prinz melepaskan dadanya yang di hisap oleh Naruto lalu menggantinya dengan dadanya yang lagi satu, desahan seksual kembali keluar dari bibir Prinz ketika Naruto menghisap dadanya dengan cukup kuat, ia sungguh menikmati bagaimana mulut Naruto menghisap dadanya.

"Ahhh! Nikmat sekali! Ahhhhh!" desah Prinz.

Tangan Prinz yang mengocok penis Naruto semakin cepat ketika merasakan penis tersebut semakin tegang menandakan dia akan mencapai puncaknya, membayangkan cairan putih Naruto siap keluar membuat semakin bernafsu dan membuat vaginanya semakin basah.

"Ahhh! Kau mau keluar, Naruto-kun? Ahhh! Yahhh! keluarkan saja... Ahhh! Keluarkan saja, Naruto-kun! Aku juga akan sampai! Ahhhh!" desah Prinz sambil mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang mengocok penis Naruto.

Tak berselang lama, Prinz dan Naruto pun mencapai puncak mereka di mana Vagina Prinz mengeluarkan cairan cintanya membuat celana dalamnya semakin basah meluber keluar membasahi kasur Naruto, sementara Naruto mengeluarkan cairan sperma dalam jumlah banyak hingga melumuri tangan Prinz yang mengocok penisnya.

Prinz yang akan jatuh karena puncaknya menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Naruto. Mereka berdua mengatur pernafasan mereka memburu

Mereka berdua mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu karena mencapai puncak, Prinz yang akan jatuh karena puncaknya menggunakan satu tangannya lagi untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Naruto, sementara Naruto dia melepaskan hisapannya pada dada Prinz sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Setelah pernafasan Prinz kembali normal, ia lalu melihat tangannya yang berlumuran banyak sperma Naruto, melihat itu Prinz tersenyum lalu menjilati sperma yang ada di tangannya hingga tak tersisa.

"Fuahh! Spermamu sungguh nikmat sekali, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz sambil menjilati jarinya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah penis Naruto yang masih tegang walau sudah mencapai puncaknya, melihat itu Prinz menjilati bibirnya dengan seksual.

"Fufufu, walau sudah keluar cukup banyak penismu masih tegang Naruto-kun, pantas saja mereka menyukai penismu ini," ucap Prinz, "aku yakin pasti bukan hanya mereka yang pernah merasakan penismu, siapa lagi yang pernah melakukan sex denganmu Naruto-kun?"

"T-Teman ibuku, se-serta pelayannya d-dan juga Empat guruku," jawab Naruto tergagap dengan wajah merona. "Ara, bahkan sampai gurumu juga melakukan sex denganmu? Fufufu mereka pasti benar-benar sangat menyukai penismu ini," ucap Prinz

"Baiklah, sekarang bersiaplah Naruto-kun, aku akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik berikutnya," ucap Prinz sambil merangkak turun ke arah penis Naruto yang masih tegang, "Karena spermamu tadi Penismu jadi kotor, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan membersihkan penismu ini, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz lalu mulai menjilati penis Naruto membuatnya melenguh pelan.

"Sssttt, jangan berisik Naruto-kun, kecilkan suaramu, kau tidak ingin ada yang dengar kan?" bisik Prinz lalu kembali menjilati penis Naruto yang ter lumuri sperma dari bawah ke atas hingga bersih.

Setelah bersih, Prinz lalu memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, dan setelah itu ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan tempo sedang.

Selagi mengulum penis Naruto, ia memainkan lidahnya di ujung penis Naruto membuatnya mendesah, "Ahhh! P-Prinz-san!" desah Naruto dengan suara yang ia kecilkan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Prinz yang mendengar desahan Naruto tanda bahwa ia menikmati pelayanannya tersenyum senang membuatnya meningkatkan tempo kulumannya pada penis Naruto.

Setelah dua menit mengulum penis Naruto, Prinz melepaskan kulumannya, "Fuaaahhh! Sekarang, aku akan memberikan kelembutan dadaku pada penismu, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz lalu menjepit penis Naruto dengan kedua dadanya.

"Ahh! Prinz-san!" desah Naruto ketika merasakan penisnya di jepit oleh dada Prinz. "Fufufu, bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Prinz sambil menaik turunkan dadanya melakukan paizuri.

"Sshh... Ahhh! P-Prinz-san... Ahhh! N-Nikmat sekali," desah Naruto membuat Prinz tersenyum senang, selagi melakukan paizuri, Prinz mengulum penis Naruto membuatnya semakin mendesah kenikmatan kembali.

Prinz lalu menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan kecepatan sedang sambil menghisap penis Naruto cukup kuat seolah ingin segera kembali merasakan cairan putih Naruto serta tangannya juga menaik turunkan dadanya yang melakukan paizuri pada penis Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Prinz merasakan penis Naruto mulai berkedut membuatnya mempercepat gerakan kepalanya serta menghisapnya dengan kuat seolah ingin cepat-cepat merasakan kembali sperma Naruto.

"Ahh! P-Prinz-san, A-Aku mau s-sampai, aaahhhh!" desah Naruto yang akhirnya mencapai klimaks. Prinz yang merasakan penis Naruto menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulutnya langsung menelannya dengan senang hati hingga tak tersisa.

"Mmmnnn! Fuahhhh! Spermamu benar-benar nikmat sekali sampai membuatku sangat ketagihan, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz setelah melepaskan penis Naruto dari mulutnya, Ia yang melihat penis Naruto masih berdiri tegak walau sudah keluar banyak tadi di dalam mulutnya tersenyum lalu mengulum penis tersebut kembali sesaat membuat Naruto mendesah kembali.

"Bahkan setelah keluar banyak tadi, penismu masih berdiri tegak, fufufu penismu benar-benar perkasa sekali," lanjut Prinz sambil mengelus penis Naruto dengan lembut, "aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi, Naruto-kun."

"Sekarang, aku akan memberikan pelayanan utama, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz sambil menurunkan celana dalam hitamnya dan memperlihatkan vaginanya yang telah basah karena cairannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu memerah wajahnya, "Bersiaplah, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz dengan nada seksual dan pandangan sayu sambil mengarahkan penis Naruto ke vaginanya.

"Ssshhh... P-Prinz-san," desis Naruto ketika merasakan penisnya masuk ke dalam vagina Prinz, ia bisa merasakan vagina Prinz yang memijat penisnya serta betapa sempitnya vaginanya.

Prinz yang merasakan penis Naruto memasuki vaginanya menggigit bawah bibirnya, rasanya sungguh nikmat saat penis tersebut memasuki dirinya dan setelah itu ia lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya cukup kuat membuat penis Naruto masuk sepenuhnya.

"Hhhmmn!" lenguh Prinz menahan desahannya, darah keluar dari penyatuan mereka yang menandakan bahwa dia masihlah perawan.

"Ahhh! Akhirnya... Akhirnya penismu masuk ke dalam vaginaku, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah sayu, setelah terbiasa dengan penis Naruto, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto, "Bersiaplah merasakan pelayanan terbaikku yang berikutnya, Naruto-kun," bisik Prinz lalu mencium bibir Naruto penuh nafsu.

Prinz yang memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto pun mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa serta saling bertukar Saliva, dan ia semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan kepalanya, tangan Prinz yang ada di setiap sisi kepala Naruto pun berpindah ke rambut Naruto dan meremasnya dengan lembut untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

"Mmmmmhh... Ahmmmmmnnn mmmhhnn," desah mereka dalam ciuman panas mereka. Selagi berciuman, Prinz mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan hingga membuat mereka berdua semakin mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Setelah puas berciuman, Prinz pun berdiri kembali sambil melepaskan ciumannya hingga terlihat Saliva menjembatani kedua bibir mereka, "Ahhhnnn! Ahhh! Nikmat sekali, Naruto-kun, ahhh! Ahhnn!" desah Prinz dengan ekspresi sayu sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh! Prinz-san, ahhh!" desah Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. "Ahhh! Ahhhhhh! Penismu benar-benar luar biasa Naruto-kun, ahhh! Ahhhh! Penismu membuatku gila, Ahhhh!" desah Prinz sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh nafsu.

Prinz lalu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya kembali dan mengarahkan salah satu dadanya kepada Naruto, "Ahhh! Ahhh! Hisaplah Naruto-kun, aahhhh! Hisap dadaku, Ahhhh!" desah Prinz, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menghisap dada Prinz dan meminum air susunya kembali membuat Prinz tersenyum senang dan terus mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh! Uuhhhn! Ahhh!" tangan Prinz yang bertumpu di setiap sisi kepala Naruto pun mulai bergerak ke arah rambut Naruto dan meremasnya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya, "Ahhhh! Nikmat sekali, ahhhh! Ahhhh! Penismu menyentuh rahimku, Naruto-kun, Ahhhh!" desah Prinz dengan ekspresi menikmati sexnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang menghisap dada Prinz memperkuat hisapannya membuat air susu Prinz semakin banyak keluar dan ia meminumnya, Prinz yang merasakan hisapan kuat pada dadanya semakin mendesah, ia sangat senang ketika bibir Naruto memanjakan dadanya.

"Aaahhhh! Ahhh! Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Ahhhh!" desah Prinz sambil meremas rambut kuning Naruto dengan lembut, setelah itu Prinz melepaskan dadanya dari mulut Naruto lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Naruto.

Ciuman itu semakin panas di mana Prinz kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa, serta saling bertukar saliva, bahkan Saliva mereka keluar dari sela bibir mereka.

"Mmhhhn! Ahmmnnnn! Mhhhhh!" Prinz yang akan mencapai klimaksnya pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, Naruto yang juga akan mencapai klimaksnya semakin mendesah di ciuman panasnya bersama Prinz.

"Fuaah! Ahhh! P-Prinz-san, A-Aku..."

"Yahh! Keluarkan di dalam Naruto-kun! Penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu, ahhh!" bisik Prinz sambil tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Naruto kembali, gerakan pinggul Prinz pun semakin cepat untuk mencapai klimaksnya dan itu membuat Naruto juga tidak tahan karena ia bisa merasakan vagina Prinz semakin kuat memijat penisnya serta jepitan vagina Prinz yang semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya mereka pun mendapatkan klimaks mereka.

"Mmmmhnnn! AAAHHMMMHHHNN!"

Prinz yang mencapai klimaksnya pun menekan pinggulnya sedalam mungkin hingga penis Naruto menyentuh pintu rahimnya, vaginanya mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang cukup banyak hingga membasahi penis Naruto.

Naruto yang juga mencapai puncaknya menegang tubuhnya dan penisnya mengeluarkan spermanya dalam jumlah banyak di rahim Prinz, bahkan saking banyaknya sperma Naruto keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka.

Prinz yang bisa merasakan penis Naruto mengisi penuh rahimnya dengan cairan spermanya tersenyum senang dalam hati, bahkan saking banyaknya rahimnya tidak bisa menampung semua sperma Naruto, rasanya sungguh nikmat ketika spermanya mengisi rahimnya dan itu membuatnya ketagihan.

Ke dua bibir mereka pun terpisah hingga terlihat saliva kembali menjembatani kedua bibir mereka, dan setelah itu mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu karena mencapai klimaks mereka.

"Fufufu kau keluar banyak sekali, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz dengan ekspresi sayu, "bahkan saking banyaknya rahimku tidak bisa menampung spermamu."

Prinz yang bisa merasakan penis Naruto masih tegang di vaginanya tersenyum, "Walau sudah keluar banyak, penismu masih tegang, fufufu, kau sungguh mesum sekali, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz ia tidak menyangka penis Naruto masih bisa tegang walau sudah keluar banyak tadi, pantas saja teman-teman kakaknya menyukai melakukan sex dengan Naruto.

Prinz pun perlahan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Naruto mengerang nikmat, lalu Prinz merendahkan tubuhnya kembali dan mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Naruto.

"Mari kita lanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

Beralih ke lorong rumah sakit, terdapat sosok Atago yang saat ini berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan ekspresi cemberut, "Mou... Kenapa aku sampai melupakan sesuatu di ruanganku, jadinya aku harus kembali setelah sampai di rumah tadi," gerutu Atago sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, ia pun membuka kunci ruangannya lalu masuk ke dalam dan mengambil sebuah barang yang dia lupakan di ruangannya, "Benar juga, selagi di sini aku langsung saja melihat hasil pemeriksaan Prinz-chan terhadap Naruto-kun," gumam Atago sambil melihat ke arah mejanya, namun di mejanya tidak terdapat berkas hasil pemeriksaan Naruto padahal ruangan miliknya memiliki dua kunci.

Satu untuknya serta adiknya dan satunya lagi untuk Prinz, jadi seandainya Prinz masuk ke ruangannya karena dia assistennya. "Tidak ada, apa Prinz-chan belum selesai memeriksa Naruto-kun? Atau dia membantu yang lainnya?" gumam Atago

"Sebaiknya aku coba cek ke kamar Naruto-kun selagi aku ada di sini," lanjut Atago keluar dari ruangannya lalu mengunci ruangannya kembali dan pergi ke ruangan Naruto berada.

Selagi menuju ruangan Naruto, Atago melihat sekitarnya di mana situasi di lorong rumah sakit sangat sepi karena hari sudah semakin malam dan ia tak melihat Prinz sedikit pun. Sesampai di ruangan Naruto, Atago pun berniat memasuki ruangan tersebut namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Naruto.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Naruto-kun! Ahhhh!"

Atago yang mendengar suara itu walau tidak terlalu keras tersentak dengan wajah merona, _"B-Bukankah itu suara Prinz-chan?" _batin Atago, karena penasaran ia pun menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Naruto dan ia bisa mendengar jelas bahwa Prinz tengah mendesah, Atago yang mendengar itu memerah wajahnya.

"Ke-_kenapa dia mendesah? a-apa yang dia lakukan bersama Naruto-kun?" _lanjut Atago, karena ia sangat penasaran, ia lalu melihat sekitarnya di mana tidak ada siapa pun di sana dan setelah itu ia membuka pintu ruangan Naruto lalu masuk secara perlahan dan menutup

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto yang gelap, suara desahan Prinz semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya dan suara itu tempat tidur Naruto yang saat ini tertutup korden.

Dengan perlahan Atago pun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Naruto yang tertutup korden lalu mengintipnya dari sela kain korden, dan seketika Atago harus terkejut karena ia melihat Prinz saat ini tengah melakukan sex dengan Naruto.

"_P-Prinz-chan... D-Dia melakukan sex dengan Naruto-kun?!" _kejut Atago. "Ahhh! Uhhh! Penismu benar-benar nikmat sekali Naruto-kun, Ahhh! Ahmmmnnn!" ucap Prinz sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya lalu merendahkan tubuhnya kembali dan mencium Naruto penuh nafsu.

"Mmhhhhnn! Ammmhhnn! Mmmmhhnn!" desah Naruto dan Prinz dalam ciuman panas mereka, Prinz melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh gairah, dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Atago yang melihat itu memerah wajahnya, dia ingin sekali menangkap dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua, namun niatnya terhenti ketika gerakan pinggul Prinz mulai cepat.

"Mhhn! Fuaah! Aahh! Aku akan sampai Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Ahhh!" desah Prinz setelah melepaskan ciumannya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kepala mendongak ke atas.

"Ahhh! P-Prinz-san... A-Aku juga, Ahhh!"

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Aku sampai, Ahhhhhhh!"

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama mencapai puncak mereka kembali, penis Naruto kembali mengisi rahim Prinz dengan banyak sperma hingga tidak bisa di tampung oleh rahimnya dan keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka.

Atago yang melihat itu kembali terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Prinz membiarkan Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vaginanya, serta ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak seusia Naruto bisa mengeluarkan sperma dalam jumlah banyak ketika melihat sperma Naruto keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka.

"Ahhh! Sugoii! Spermamu memenuhi rahimku kembali, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz dengan ekspresi senang, ia lalu melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan terlihatlah penis Naruto yang masih berdiri tegang dengan sperma melumuri penis tersebut.

Atago yang melihat itu menatap tidak percaya penis Naruto, walau sudah keluar banyak di dalam vagina Prinz, penis Naruto masih berdiri tegak. Prinz yang melihat penis Naruto masih berdiri tegak tertawa halus sambil menjilati bibirnya, "Fufufu, tidak aku sangka, padahal kau sudah keluar banyak tadi tapi penismu masih bisa tegang," ucap Prinz lalu merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah penis Naruto.

"Karena saking banyaknya penismu jadi kotor lagi, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan membersihkan penismu ini, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz lalu menjilati bagian sekitar penis Naruto yang berlumuran sperma, Naruto yang baru saja mencapai puncaknya dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu harus mendesah kembali ketika merasakan rangsangan pada penisnya.

"Aaahhh! P-Prinz-san! Ahhhh!"

Prinz menjilati penis Naruto dari atas sampai bawah membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma Naruto dan menelannya, rasanya benar-benar sangat nikmat hingga membuatnya benar-benar sangat ketagihan

Setelah membersihkan penis Naruto, Prinz pun mengulum penis Naruto kembali sambil menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan kecepatan sedang. Atago yang melihat itu terdiam dengan nafas menderu, entah kenapa melihat Prinz mengulum penis Naruto membuatnya terasa panas.

"Mmhnnn hmmnnn mmmhhn."

Selagi mengulum penis Naruto, lidah Prinz bergerak menjilati seluruh penis Naruto yang ada di mulutnya serta memainkan lidahnya di ujung kepala penis Naruto.

"Sshh Ahhh! P-Prinz-san j-jika kau me-melakukan itu... A-Aku..." Prinz yang mendengar itu semakin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya serta memperkuat hisapannya pada penis Naruto hingga beberapa menit ia bisa merasakan penis Naruto mulai berkedut.

"P-Prinz-san! A-Aku sampai! Ahhh!" desah Naruto yang akhirnya mencapai puncaknya, penisnya kembali mengeluarkan sperma dalam jumlah banyak di dalam mulut Prinz dan dia menelannya dengan senang hati tanpa tersisa sedikit pun, Naruto yang telah mencapai puncaknya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dengan wajah memerah.

Atago yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya, karena tidak ingin ketahuan akhirnya Atago pun memutuskan pergi dari sana.

Setelah selesai menelan seluruh sperma Naruto, Prinz pun melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Naruto sambil menjilati sisa sperma Naruto yang ada di bibirnya, "Spermamu benar-benar nikmat sekali, Naruto-kun," ucap Prinz.

Prinz yang melihat penis Naruto telah lemas tersenyum, "Fufufu dan akhirnya, Penismu sudah lemas," lanjut Prinz sambil memasangkan kembali celana Naruto, "permainan kita sampai di sini saja dulu, Naruto-kun, aku harus kembali bekerja dan kau beristirahatlah," ucap Prinz sambil mengenakan dalamannya kembali serta merapikan pakaiannya.

"Besok kita akan lanjutkan permainan kita, Naruto-kun," lanjut Prinz sambil tersenyum menggoda, "oyasumi, Naruto-kun," bisik Prinz lalu mencium Naruto kembali.

.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

**23.00 PM**

.

Beralih ke sebuah rumah berukuran cukup besar, di sebuah kamar mandi terdapat Atago yang saat ini tengah masturbasi dengan meremas dadanya serta memainkan jarinya di vaginanya, Yap rumah tersebut adalah rumah yang di tempati Atago dan Takao.

Selama perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju ke rumah, ia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang dia lihat tadi. Bayangan Prinz melakukan sex dengan Naruto selalu terlintas di kepalanya, mengingat itu membuat Atago semakin panas, apa lagi mengingat Penis Naruto yang masih bisa berdiri tegak walau sudah mengeluarkan banyak sperma.

Mengingat itu membuat Atago tidak tahan, maka dari itu setelah sampai di rumah, ia memastikan lebih dahulu apakah Takao sudah tidur atau belum, Atago pun mengecek kamar tempati bersama Takao dan dia melihat Takao sudah tertidur pulas di kasur.

Setelah itu di berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi lalu melakukan masturbasi dengan meremas dadanya serta memainkan jarinya di vaginanya membayangkan penis Naruto memasuki vaginanya.

Atago menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk meredam suara desahannya agar tidak di dengar oleh Takao, bayangan penis Naruto yang tegak walau sudah mengeluarkan banyak sperma terlintas di kepalanya membuatnya mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Mhhnn! Ahh! Naruto-kun! Ahhhh!" desah Atago, tak berselang lama ia yang akan mencapai klimaksnya membayangkan penis Naruto memenuhi rahimnya dengan banyak sperma dan itu membuat Atago akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya.

Atago yang mencapai klimaksnya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu lalu tersenyum sambil menjilati bibirnya, "Naruto-kun... Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Hello Minna-san, i am back again!**

**Maaf membuat kalian menunggu sungguh lama fic ini. Karena saya memiliki kesibukan di real life serta ide yang cukup susah maka dari itu saya lama membuat cerita ini.**

**Menganggapku otak Dangkal akun guest Bolt Uzumaki/Unknowman/Ereaser ? Aku sih bodo amat dengan ucapan kalian. Btw Minna, ada kejadian lucu yang di buat oleh akun guest bernama Bolt Uzumaki ini. Mau tahu apa? Akan saya tunjukkan.**

"**Apa yg harus aku irikan dr fic smpah mu ni anying. .klo punya otak dangkal jg sok2an babi. Sok bnyak buat fic,banyak bacot lagi emang ada fic mu yg da smpai ending anak lonte. Dri sekian bnayak fic yg kau buat brpa fic yg lnjut njing, jdi jgn bnyak bacot kau." Seperti yang kalian lihat, ini adalah perkataan Bolt Uzumaki ( Guest ) padaku loh.**

**Seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya di bilang otak Dangkal padahal dia sendiri yang otak Dangkal? Kenapa? Ngetik aja masih berantakan kok. Ngatain saya anak lonte? Widih gak sadar diri dong awokawokawok.**

**Dia juga bilang banyak ceritaku yang tidak ada yang selesai, pffft, mungkin kalian semua bisa melihat akunku dan berapa story yang udah complete, dan dia bilang banyak yang belum? LOL.**

**Lalu, dia bilang buat apa iri? Sebenarnya dia sendiri pernah jujur bilang iri kok gak percaya ini salah satu kalimatnya, "Aku heran, knpa fic yg bgus kbnyakan di buat outhor yg berotak dangkal." **

**See? Dia sendiri yang ngomong loh awokawokawokawok! Ketahuan banget irinya dari kalimat ini. Dia iri kenapa author-author berotak dangkal bisa membuat fanfic bagus, awokawok. Uy Lu Ereaser Kw. Lu bisa baca ini kan? AWOKAWOKAWOK makan kalimat lu sendiri tuh awokawok. Lu gak bilang iri? Tapi kalimat lu yang ini menunjukkan rasa iri mu kok.**

**Ayo! Lagi bung! Kirim lagi, biar gw permalukan lu awokawokawok! Kirim lagi dong flame Absurdmu Ereaser guest/Bolt Uzumaki/Unknowman, semakin banyak itu membuktikan rasa iri kalian ingat. AWOKAWOKAWOK.**

**Baiklah kita kembali ke topik cerita kali ini, seperti yang kalian lihat, Scene kali ini adalah di rumah Sakit dan pemenang suaranya adalah Prinz Eugen.**

**Dan di chapter berikutnya tentu saja pemenang suara kedua yaitu Atago lalu di susul Takao, setelah itu barulah Foursome. Setelah scene Hospital kira-kira apa yang cocok ya menurut kalian? **

**Aku kasih listnya nih pada kalian.**

**Pertama, Naruko Namikaze**

**Kedua, Akeno Himejima**

**Ketiga, Tifa Lockheart**

**Keempat, Mikoto Uchiha**

**Hohoho silahkan di pilih ya Minna, ingat kalian Cuma bisa memilih satu orang di sini. Walau sebenarnya aku bisa memperkirakan apa yang kalian pilih tapi aku tetap membutuhkan vote kalian.**

**Berikutnya tentu saja Promosi Grub kami : Bagi kalian yang ingin bergabung dengan Grub yang saya masuki kalian kirim saja nomor kalian melalui PM. Tapi seperti kata saya, saya hanya mencari orang-orang yang benar-benar aktif dan sering mengobrol, di Grub tersebut memang ada beberapa author senior dan junior, jika kalian ingin kenal mereka dan belajar lebih banyak masalah penulisan, silahkan gabung. Tetapi jika kalian memang ingin kenal, kalian tidak boleh menjadi Sider, gabung Cuma jadi Sider? Nope, saya tidak mencari anggota seperti itu.**

**Ok itu saja dari saya, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya Minna-san, Jaa na!**

**4kagiSetsu Out**


End file.
